


An Affair To Remember (EXO Version)

by Skeletonfruitcake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonfruitcake/pseuds/Skeletonfruitcake
Summary: Desperately clinging to a relationship that doesn't exist anymore, Baekhyun books a cruise hoping to rekindle the love that he and Kris had once shared. However, his fiance is a no-show. The next day Baekhyun literally meets the man of his (sex) dreams, music Idol  Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol is headed home as part of an arranged marriage, but when he meets the beautiful diva occupying the room across the hall his heart begins to feel things that he's never experienced before. ChanBaek is the main pairing with a side of KaiSoo.(Loosely based on the Carey Grant, Deborah Kerr movie)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Go to hell!" Baekhyun screamed. "Just go to hell! Do you think I'm stupid Kris? Do you?! I know that the foundation on your shirt isn't mine!"

Kris glared at the other, took a deep breath and in a calm voice replied; "Look, Baek, I've had a long day. Can't we talk about this later? I just want to relax and go to bed. I don't need you over-reacting right now."

"Over-reacting?! You think this is over-reacting?! I'll show you over-reacting! We're over! Get the fuck out!" Baekhyun yelled pointing at the door.

"Me? You want me to get out?!" Kris said incredulously. "It's my God damn apartment! Or have you forgotten that little fact?"

"Oh, well then please forgive me! Heaven forbid a low class person such as myself dare to disturb 'The Great Wu Yifan', 'Golden Child' of the King of Real Estate!" Baekhyun yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Enjoy your fucking apartment and your two-bit whore! I'm done!" Baekhyun screeched as he stomped off to the bedroom to pack his things, slamming the door behind him. 

Kris pinched the bridge of his nose. He damn sure didn't need this drama tonight. Hell, he didn't need it any night, but lately that's all it seemed to be between the two. Truth be told, that's why he stayed out so late most of the time. (That, and the hot new intern at the office, who's foundation was indeed on his collar.) He'd have to be more careful. He truly loved Baekhyun and didn't want to hurt him. He loved him, but he wasn't in love with him. He wasn't sure when he stopped being in love with the younger, but it had been a while now. Of course he'd kept the relationship going simply because it had become comfortable to have someone cooking for him, taking care of his apartment, pleasuring him on the nights when he couldn't find it elsewhere. He so did not have the energy to deal with this tonight.

Sighing, Kris walked down the hall, opened the door, and walked into the bedroom. He put his arms around Baekhyun in a back hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that things are really stressful at work lately and I have a lot on my mind." he said as he kissed along Baekhyun's neck knowing that he could almost always be forgiven once he started kissing him there.

Baekhyun sighed. Kris's work had been in the way for quite some time now. He wasn't stupid. He suspected that the elder had been having affairs, but Kris would always return to him, and give him hope that things would get better. Granted, things weren't the same as when they first got together, after all, no one could keep that magic alive for very long before it was replaced with comfort and security....right? Baekhyun was afraid of where things were headed. Sometimes it seemed as if Kris just wanted him to be a good little housewife and not make any demands and sometimes he seemed to only want him physically. Baekhyun was left in a constant state of confusion.

Kris began nibbling and kissing his neck. Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned into it. He hated that his body responded so eagerly, but what would one expect after being together for so long? Kris knew all the spots that drove him crazy. 

"Tell you what." Kris began. "Why don't you go ahead and book that cruise for us that you've been talking about."

"Jinjja?!" Baekhyun asked turning around in Kris's arms. 

"Yes. I'll rearrange some things at work and we can have some time together, just you and me. Okay?" Kris asked as he brushed some errant strands of hair off of Baekhyun's forehead. Kris didn't really want to go on a cruise, but part of him felt as if he owed Baekhyun that much, and maybe things would be better. He had to admit, Baekhyun was still just as beautiful as the first day he saw him, and the sex was always good, although lately it had been almost non-existent.

Baekhyun smiled and kissed his boyfriend of two years. While it wasn't a kiss filled with passion, it was comfortable, reassuring...familiar."

Soon the kissing led to undressing, which led to sex. While Baekhyun had to admit the sex was always good, it just didn't have that spark that it used to. Kris was asleep within five minutes of finishing, and although Baekhyun had found his release, if he were to be truthful, he had only been able to reach orgasm by imagining himself being fucked by the man he saw in the music magazine earlier. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought that this was the reason that they needed the cruise. They needed to recapture the spark that used to burn so brightly between them. 

~~~~~

The morning of the cruise came quickly and as usual Kris didn't have time for breakfast. "I've got to go finish up some last minute things since I'll be gone. Be a doll and pack for me okay?" Kris asked as he walked out of the door not even waiting for an answer. Not even saying 'I love you.'

Baekhyun managed to get their bags packed and stacked by the front door. He set the automatic timers for the lights, called to have their mail held, and gave a spare key to the neighbor asking her to water the plants. Now he sat looking at his watch. If Kris didn't hurry, they were going to miss the cruise. 'Where is he?' Baekhyun thought to himself as he got up to pace back and forth in their apartment. Finally his phone buzzed with a text message. 

"Last minute conference call, be a doll and bring my luggage? Meet you on the ship."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Naturally, Kris would choose to work up until the last second and leave him to deal with all the luggage. Stopping, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. He was not going to let anything ruin today. Baekhyun managed to get the luggage loaded into the taxi and to the port. Stepping out of the cab, he was in awe at the size of the cruise ship. It was so exciting, it reminded him of the movie 'Titanic'. Baekhyun took a selca with the ship in the background flashing the 'V' sign and showing off his pout. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the fact that Kris wouldn't be in the photo, but he was sure they'd have other opportunities when the ship made one of the scheduled stops. 

~~~~~

Baekhyun opened the door to the suite. It was beautiful. Everything was fresh and new. The light sea foam green walls were tastefully decorated with modern paintings, not some gaudy discount artwork. The bed had a light blue comforter and at least nine decorative pillows (much to Baekhyun's delight), and in the middle of the bed sat a puppy that had been created by cleverly folding towels. The room didn’t have just a tiny porthole either, it had a door that opened to a small deck. Baekhyun was startled by the sound of the ship’s horn and he hurried to get to the main deck. As silly as it sounded, he had always wanted to wave and throw confetti as he headed out on a cruise, so he all but ran up to the main deck to participate. He figured that he’d run into Kris up there, or at least when he returned to the room. After all, it was a big ship, and they had quite possibly already missed each other going from one place to the next.

~~~~~

Baekhyun all but skipped back to the suite. It had been a long time since he and Kris has some time together. So long, that Baekhyun had begun to question if they were still a couple. Sometimes he felt as though he were just there to serve Kris like a maid. Kris worked well into the night on most days, and in his spare time, instead of spending it with him, he was playing sports with his friends, or plugged into his laptop. Baekhyun was hopeful that they could rejuvenate their relationship. His own friends had told him ages ago to leave Kris, but he was a romantic at heart, and couldn’t give up the hope that things would return to the way they were when they had first gotten together.

~~~~~

Using his key card, he burst into the room ready to give Kris a big hug. Kris wasn’t there. Baekhyun looked in the bathroom, he looked out onto the mini-deck, and even in the closets thinking that perhaps Kris was going to jump out and surprise him. No such luck. Reluctantly Baekhyun checked his cell phone for any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Could Kris have forgotten his tickets? No.... he had checked and double checked that Kris had the tickets in his wallet. Besides, they could always reprint them in the check-in area. Just then there was a knock on the door. Smiling, Baekhyun jumped up to answer the door. “Forget to get your key card?” he asked opening the door. The smile quickly left his face when the cabin boy bowed and handed him a telegram.

“Baek. Stop. Something came up. Stop. Enjoy your trip. Stop. Sorry. Stop. I'll make it up to you. Stop. “ 

“Well that’s just Fan-Damn-Tastic!” Baekhyun said as he crumpled up the telegram and threw it across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed. He wouldn't be able to text Kris until they were out at sea, which would be at least another hour. He tossed his phone down and flopped back into the big bed. He felt empty. He wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come. He had to face the facts that their relationship was ending. He held up his left hand looking at the engagement ring on it. He turned his hand from side to side letting the light reflect off of the diamond. He had never really liked the ring, thinking it a bit ostentatious, but Kris had insisted that the fiancé of the heir to his father's company couldn't walk around with a plain ring or people would think the company wasn't doing well.

Baekhyun decided against throwing the ring overboard and instead, decided to take a short nap before dinner. 'To hell with you Wu Yifan.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. There were at least ten buffets and five restaurants on board and Baekhyun wanted to try them all. 'I'm gonna have some fun and eat until I get fat.' 

~~~~~

Meanwhile in the Captain's quarters, the Captain and some of the higher ranking officers were preparing for the arrival of a V.I.P. at the next port. Park Chanyeol, pop idol, was going to be joining them for the remainder of the voyage. The cruise line gave him free passage in exchange for performing for one night only on the ship's main stage. The cruise line knew that Chanyeol would be photographed all over their ship by not only paparazzi, but the passengers as well. (They couldn't have bought better exposure if they had wanted to.) The crew was excited to have such a well known celebrity aboard. However, the Captain reminded them, they still needed to respect his privacy, and let him enjoy himself. 

~~~~~

Chanyeol was travelling back home where he would meet his “fiancé”, a newly popular actor, Kim Junmeyon, or better known by his stage name, Suho. Their engagement was no more than a ‘deal’ made between their companies. Naturally it made headlines world-wide as Chanyeol was pretty much known as the world's biggest playboy.

(It wasn’t all true…he did date a lot, but it wasn’t his fault that he never felt that ‘certain something’ that he was supposed to feel when he met his soul mate. This resulted in many dates, but nothing serious, hence his reputation.)

Chanyeol's music company was finding it harder and harder to market his music with a ‘bad boy’ image and decided that they wouldn't support him anymore unless he settled down. Unfortunately, their definition of settling down was him being engaged. Coincidentally, Suho's company wanted to promote him as a rising star, and nothing would help his image more than being known as the man who tamed the "International Playboy's" heart. Chanyeol just happened to have finished composing and singing a song for Suho's latest drama giving the company higher-ups the idea to marry them off. Having little to no say in the matter, Chanyeol and Suho had gone along with it, not seeing any other options. Neither one of them had any real objections, both had discovered that they had some things in common, and were able to get along as friends. Plus, they found each other relatively good looking, so why not? They figured it could've been a lot worse.

~~~~~

Chaenyeol had just finished filming the video for his song when his company informed him that he would return home via cruise ship and that he would be performing on their main stage. Initially, he had refused, but then through negotiations and a heated arguement with his manager, he relented and agreed to a ‘one night only’ performance, (thinking that he could kick back and enjoy the rest of the cruise after the show). Throwing on some clothes, he headed to the local club to celebrate the video shoot. He figured that he may as well enjoy his last days as a free man.

~~~~~

Back at the ship, Baekhyun was unpacking his clothes when there was another knock at the door. "Yeobo?' he asked as he walked to the door and opened it. Once again, his heart sank as he was handed another envelope. It wasn't from Kris. Baekhyun opened it. It was an invitation to have dinner at the Captain's table. Baekhyun knew that he only got this invitation because he was the fiancé of the heir to the Wu Corporation. He wasn’t going to kid himself, he knew that this was an honor usually reserved for V.I.P.'s. Baekhyun was used to such invitations being engaged to Kris, and knew how to play the part. As much as he didn’t feel like putting on a show tonight, as far as the world was concerned, he still represented the Wu family, and he would do his duty.

Baekhyun went to the closet to pick out an outfit. The required dress for dinner was semi-formal so he chose a nice suit that he could personalize with a bright pocket scarf, tie, and a few decorative pins. Once Baekhyun was dressed, did his hair and makeup, he scooped up his phone (not noticing the missed call), and made his way to the main dining room. It wouldn't do to be late for a first impression. 

~~~~~

Baekhyun was escorted to the Captain's table by none other than the guy who had delivered his telegram, Kai, he found out, who was roughly the same age. 

"Kamsahamnida" Baekhyun said as he bowed to the Captain before being seated. The Captain introduced himself as well as the other guests. Baekhyun obediently played his role as “wife” of Kris Wu, representing the Wu Corporation, apologizing to all that were present, explaining that Kris couldn’t be with them due to an emergency stockholders meeting. Baekhyun held his own making pleasant conversation, and making everyone laugh. Baekhyun was in his element. He knew how to put on a show and made sure that everyone was comfortable. The two years with Kris had trained him well.

The Captain managed to spend a little time talking with each guest individually. When it was Baekhyun's turn, to his credit, the Captain only briefly mentioned Kris. Instead, he asked what things interested him and they actually had a nice chat about dancing, art, and theatre. The Captain was thoughtful for a moment before giving Baekhyun his business card and asking to meet with him tomorrow morning.

"I have a business proposition that might interest you, Mr. Byun." The Captain had said.

Baekhyun bowed his head, thanking him again for the lovely evening.

~~~~~

Once dinner was over, the guests began to excuse themselves. Baekhyun didn’t really have any plans since he hadn’t planned on being alone on this cruise. Looking at the pamphlet that the cruise director had given him, he scanned down the list of available activities. Nothing really caught his eye. He didn’t really feel like gambling, he was too tired to watch one of the many shows available, and he definitely didn’t really feel like stargazing. In fact, he made a note to try and avoid the deck where he was sure all the couples would be out “stargazing”. Baekhyun briefly thought about joining a night swimming session, but then he remembered that there was a hot tub in his suite, which didn’t require him to be sociable. Sighing, he made the long trek back to his suite.

Once inside his cabin Baekhyun emptied his pockets. Only then did he see that he’d received a voice mail. Putting the phone to his ear he heard Kris say something, but it sounded muffled. Then he heard a giggle followed by some shuffling. After a loud bang and a jingling sound, he clearly heard Kris's voice. It was much clearer this time; “Don’t worry baby, he’s on a cruise right now.” Baekhyun heard more giggling and what he assumed were kissing sounds, before the message ended. If Baekhyun had suspected that Kris had been cheating on him, he was sure of it now. “That lying bastard! He never intended to go on this cruise!” Baekhyun yelled to the empty room. “I’ve been such a fool!” Baekhyun took the champagne out of the fridge and popped the cork. He was going to allow himself to waste one more night being upset about Kris, and then he was going to move on, to hell with the Wu Corporation!


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun woke up, still dressed, with half a bottle of champagne on the bedside table, and a raging headache. "Bastard!" he cursed, rubbing his eyes. Looking at the clock he decided he should probably get up, shower, and get moving. As he emptied his pockets he pulled out the Captain's business card turning it over in his hand. "I will have an attendant escort you to my cabin at 10:00 am."

"Shit!" Baekhyun exclaimed looking at the clock again as he hurried to shower and dress. While applying the last bit of lip balm there was a knock on the door. Opening the door he found himself face to face with Kai.

"Good morning! May I escort you to the Captain?" Kai said as he bowed.

"Oh! It's You!" Baekyun said smiling at the boy from last night. "Kai, right?"

"At your service!" Kai smiled, giving a mock salute.

The two talked like old friends as Kai led him down the many passages that led to the Captain's office. Baekhyun learned that Kai was a dancer in one of the shows but in order to make enough money, he was also filling in for crew members on their days off. One day he might be a cabin boy, the next he may be washing dishes, or leading one of the yoga classes.

"How do you do all that?" Baekhyun asked. "Don't you get tired?"

Kai laughed. "Not at all! It's fun to do different things, and I've learned a lot!"

Baekhyun hadn't noticed, but now they were standing outside of the Captain's door. Kai knocked.

"Come in!" a voice called from the inside.

Kai opened the door allowing Baekhyun to enter first. "Mr. Byun Baekhyun, Sir." Kai announced bowing.

The Captain returned his bow. "Thank you Jongin, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Weren't you up late in the dining room?"

Kai....or Jongin....bowed again. "Thank you Sir, but I'm helping with the incoming show later."

"Ahhhh, that's right.... just don't over do it okay? I don't need the other cruise lines saying that I abuse my workers." The Captain said as he ruffled the younger's hair.

"Appa!" Kai squwaked, finger-combing his hair back into place.

"Dismissed." The Captain said giving Kai a hug.

Kai winked at Baekhyun before he left the room. 'Appa? That little stinker!' Baekhyun thought.

"Please, have a seat." The Captain said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Sooo Kai is your son? That explains a lot." Baekhyun asked.

The Captain chuckled. "Yes, I want him to run the ship one day, he wants to be a dancer, so this is sort of a compromise." Baekhyunn nodded as the Captain continued. "First off, I'd like to thank you for coming and allowing me to talk with you this morning." The Captain began. "Second, I have a proposal that I'd like you to consider."

Baekhyun listened as the Captain continued; "In about an hour, we will be making our first stop. At that time, we are expecting a V.I.P. to board and remain aboard with us for the remainder of the cruise."

Baekhyun's eyes widened thinking that he'd be on the same ship as a celebrity.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this?" The Captain asked. Baekhyun nodded again.

"This celebrity comes with a particular rider."

"A 'rider'?" Baekhyun asked.

"A rider is is a set of requests or demands that a performer sets as criteria for their performance." The Captain clarified. "Anyway, this particular artist requires that we provide a dressing room attendant to help with wardrobe and make up."

Baekhyun perked up at that bit of information.

"You can probably see where this is going?" The Captain asked before he continued. "It would cause problems trying to choose just one of our performers to help with a celebrity, and our regular crew members just wouldn't be qualified." The Captain cleared his throat before he continued. "So, basically, since our talk last night, I was wondering if you would be interested in the position. We would pay the standard fees and you would be refunded your ticket price for this voyage."

Baekhyun's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" he asked. "I mean...Sir....just to be clear, you are wanting to pay for my trip plus pay for my services? Just to help with makeup and wardrobe for one show? With a celebrity?"

"Let's just say it's been made clear to me that this celebrity's happiness with with our cruise line is of the utmost importance. So...are you interested?" the Captain asked.

"Why me again?" asked Baekhyun.

"Well, you are practically a celebrity yourself, Baekhyun. It is known that your role behind the scenes within the Wu Corporation have been instumental to their success. I know that you host various events and such, and after talking to you about your love for the arts, and watching you interact with the other guests, as well as your obvious fashion sense, I believe you are more than qualified." The Captain paused, and then as if embarrassed, said: "That, and Jongin recommended you."

"Jongin?" Baekhyun asked. 

"My son, although these days he goes by 'Kai'....says it's 'cooler'."

Baekhyun couldn't help but to laugh out loud at that. His laugh being loud and infectious, the Captain was soon laughing along side him.

"I'll do it." Baekhyun said. Then, thinking a moment, he asked; "Who is this celebrity?"

"Oh, let's see, I have it somewhere...." the Captain said as he shuffled some papers on his desk. "Ah....here it is! It is a Mr. Park. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's eyes went wide and he swallowed. His breath hitched. 'Oh my dear God!' he thought. That was the very person that he had fantasized about when having sex with Kris, or when he had some "me time" to himself, or just...whenever...

"Go ahead and go ashore today and enjoy yourself, once Mr.Park is established in his suite, we will arrange an introduction and sort out the details." The Captain said.

Baekhyun stood up, bowed, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Baekhyun?" The Captain called out. "Thank you."

Baekhyun nodded, still not able to speak properly.

Once he was out in the hall, he was grabbed around his waist and spun in circles by someone who was squealing in his ear.

"Yah! Put me down!" he hollered, not knowing who had grabbed him. Immediately he was set down, and found himself face-to-face with Kai.

"Hyung! Did you get the job?" Kai asked excitedly.

Baekhyun laughed. "Yes. I suppose I did, thanks to you."

Kai smiled brightly. "I knew it would work out! Park Chanyeol! Can you believe it? Here on our ship!"

"What job are you doing now?" Baekhyun asked, changing the subject.

"I've got the rest of the day off, until I have to help with the show." Kai replied.

"No you don't." Baekhyun argued, causing the younger to look at him curiously. "Today my friend, you are going ashore with me! I need some fun and you are just the person I need right now!"

"Hang on hyung!" Kai said eagerly as he opened the Captain's door and leaned in. "Appa? I'm going ashore with Baekhyun-hyung okay?"

Soon the two new friends were hand in hand walking down the gang plank to see what the island had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

As expected Chanyeol was surrounded by fans and paparazzi as he boarded the ship. Someone from the record label introduced him to the Captain and an "official" photo was taken of them shaking hands. Chanyeol kept his sunglasses on, still hung over from the night before and allowed himself to be led to his suite. Once behind closed doors, he collapsed onto the bed groaning. "Why am I doing this?" he asked as he picked up the towel-dog and gave it a few shakes making it's ears flop.

"Because you need some good publicity right now, and there's nothing more romantic than a man returning to Seoul to win the heart of his true love."

Chanyeol snorted. "Right." he said, his deep voice void of any feeling. "I forgot."

The man handed Chanyeol his schedule. "I'll meet you when the ship returns home, I've got to fly back and do damage control thanks to your 'festivities' last night. Do you have any questions?"

Chanyeol shook his head. He just wanted to be left alone so that he could sleep.

"Okay then, I'm trusting you to be on your best behavior. Remember you are surrounded by fans, and they all have cell phones, and those cell phones have cameras." Patting his client on the shoulder, "Don't look so down, things could be worse." That being said, he took his leave, finally leaving Chanyeol alone.

"Worse. Yeah. Right." Chanyeol muttered to himself. He sat for a few minutes trying to comprehend everything. Unfolding the paper he'd been given, he studied his schedule. His show was for tomorrow night, thank God, and so that left tonight to relax with only a dinner to attend at the Captain's table. Tomorrow morning would be for wardrobe, makeup and sound check. There was a special note stating that as per his instructions, he was being provided with a wardrobe / makeup assistant whose name was Mr. Byun Baekhyun, whom he would meet tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. Chanyeol scooted up in the bed not even bothering to get underneath the covers. Soon he was sound asleep, holding the towel-dog on his chest.  
~~~~~

The ship blew it's horn signaling to everyone on the island of it's impending departure. Kai and Baekhyun trudged up the gangplank each overloaded with shopping bags, wearing matching sunglasses and silly hats.

"I see you two had fun." The Captain said interrupting their laughter.

"Ne, kamsahamnida." They said in unison, then burst out laughing again.

"Jongin, I mean Kai, you will be dining with me tonight. Baekhyun, may I expect you as well?"

"It would be my honor." Baekhyun said bowing again. Kai clapped him on the back, almost knocking him down with his enthusiasm.

The Captain just smiled at his son and his new friend. "Dismissed." he said rolling his eyes.

The two boys scrambled back to Baekhyun's suite juggling their purchases and giving each other little shoves, giggling like kids. Baekhyun had to set down his parcels to search his bag for his key card.

"Hurry!" Kai urged.

"Hang on Mr. Impatient, I know it's here somewhere." Baekhyun muttered as he continued fishing for his key card.

"I need the bathroom!" Kai said hopping up and down.

"Ah ha! I told you!" Baekhyun exclaimed triumphantly, as he held up the key card. "I knew it was in here!"

Just then the door across the hall opened and a figure glared at them. "Would you two lovebirds mind keeping it down?"

Both boys froze. Standing in the opposite doorway was none other than Park Chanyeol, the idol.

Kai gave a 90 degree bow and apologized.

Baekhyun lowered his sunglasses and huffed as he turned to open his door. Once inside he pulled Kai into the room, tossed his hair out of his eyes, gave Mr. Park Chanyeol one last glare before spinning on his heels, and shutting the door with his hips.

Chanyeol was left staring at the closed door. Realizing that he was just standing there like an idiot, he shook his head and went back inside his suite. "Diva." he spat towards the closed door. 

'Who the hell does he think he is?!' Baekhyun grumbled.

"OMO! That was Park Chanyeol!" Kai exclaimed, and then, "Bathroooom!" as he ran to relieve himself leaving Baekhyun to sort out the shopping bags.

Baekhyun didn't appreciate being told to 'be quiet' even if it was from an idol. And just what was that remark about being lovebirds? Clearly Mr. Park was homophobic. 'Won't he be in for a surprise tomorrow when he sees I'm his assistant', thought Baekhyun. 'What a shame, he was just so damn good looking too.' Baekhyun figured that it must be true what they say, if something seems too good to be true, it probably is.

"Ahhhh, much better!" Kai announced as he left the bathroom. "Did you sort through the bags?" he asked.

"Oh...yes, your's are over there." Baekhyun pointed to the ones by the door.

Kai gave Baekhyun another slap on the back almost knocking him onto the bed, had not Baekhyun braced himself at the last second. "Thank you for today! I had so much fun!" Kai said happily.

Baekhyun laughed and ruffled Kai's hair. "I did too, I guess I'll see you at dinner. Will you be escorting me?"

"Not tonight, tonight I have to do my duty as the 'Jongin,Captain's son' remember? Do you need an escort?" he asked.

"No, I think I can find my way by now, a friend of mine taught me an easy way to remember the deck order." Baekhyun said winking.

Kai laughed. "I'll save you a seat though, okay? I mean, if you want?"

Baekhyun smiled. "You had better!"

"I had better get back to my cabin. Bye Baekhyun-hyung!" Kai called out as he left.  
~~~~~

After a quick nap and a shower, Baekhyun took his time getting dressed, doing his hair and his makeup. "I don't know why I'm dressing up for that jerk, no matter how good looking he is." he told his reflection. Despite his efforts to remain indifferent he was all butterflies in his stomach. "It's not for him, it's for my reputation, for the Wu Corporation, for the record label, and for the Cruise line." he said continuing his conversation with the 'Baekhyun' in the mirror. Sadly, it looked like the Baekhyun in the mirror didn't believe him.

Finally it was time for Baekhyun to leave for dinner. After locking his door, Baekhyun stepped backwards out into the narrow passageway bumping into none other than Park Chanyeol.

"Joesonghamnida" Chanyeol bowed and apologized to a stunned Baekhyun. "I...I'm supposed to go to dinner, but I'm not sure...uhm...when? I think someone was coming for me, but I may have been in the shower?" he said sheepishly, running his hand over the nape of his neck. One of his nervous habits.

Baekhyun just stood there staring at Chanyeol.

"Do...do you know how to get to the main dining room?" Chanyeol asked hopefully.

Baekhyun continued to stare. Suddenly realizing that Chanyeol had asked him a question. "Ah....yes. I'm going there myself, would you like to go with me?" To his surprise the tall man seemed grateful.

"Yes, thank you." Chanyeol said. "And, I'm sorry about earlier....I was kinda tired."

Baekhyun couldn't help but to think that he looked more like a lost puppy instead of the bad ass idol that he was according to the gossip magazines. Perhaps they had gotten off on the wrong foot....  
~~~~~  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked in relative silence to the main dining room, having to stop several times for people wanting autographs or photos with the idol. To his credit, Chanyeol was very gracious to his fans, flashing his goofy grin, and flirting. It was in fact Baekhyun who became frustrated with the constant stops. He couldn't imagine his life like that. Maybe that's why Chanyeol was so tired earlier. It was probably his only chance to nap.

Baekhyun found himself stealing glances at Chanyeol. Once the elder had caught him staring and winked at him, resulting in Baekhyun having to turn away to hide his blush. If Chanyeol only knew what he had done while looking at his photos he would just die. Baekhyun had to admit that Chanyeol was much better looking in person, and perhaps  
not as much of a jerk as he had originally thought.  
~~~~~

Once they arrived, the entire dining room became silent. Soon however, it was filled with whispers and camera flashes as they were escorted to the Captain's table. The Captain stood and bowed, welcoming the two, and made the proper introductions. The other guests followed suit. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun bowed, and let themselves be seated by the host. Baekhyun recognized some of the people from the night before, and wondered if the news of him having dinner with Park Chanyeol would reach Kris. Cursing himself for even thinking of the other, he took a drink and renewed his resolution to enjoy himself, no matter what.

Everyone made small talk during the meal, they were all V.I.P.'s in their own rights, some were major business leaders, some were actors /models, Chanyeol, of course, was an idol, Jongin was the Captain's son. In fact, Baekhyun was the only one who actually felt out of place at the table, even though he covered it well. He had spent so many hours being Kris's fiance, entertaining Wu Corporation clients, attending charity events representing the Wu family, that he had forgotten about his own goals and dreams. Being Baekhyun, however, he could go toe to toe with the best of them.

Throughout the meal, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol would occasionally sneak glances at him. Once their thighs touched as Chanyeol shifted in his chair trying to adjust his long legs. Another time, Chanyeol's fingers brushed against his as he passed the dinner rolls.

When the meal was finished, Chanyeol leaned back in his chair, his arm resting across the back of Baekhyun's chair. Beakhyun subtly shifted away. Kai shot him a questioning look, which Baekhyun returned. For all the world it seemed as if Chanyeol was flirting with him. Baekhyun fumed. He wasn't going to be used anymore. Like the rest of the world, he had read about Chanyeol's escapades in the gossip rags, and he was also aware that was on his way to meet up with his fiance. Clearly Chanyeol was just toying with him.

Also, as far as everyone aboard the ship knew, he himself was still engaged to Wu Yifan, and he did not want to make any trouble for his ex-fiance's company out of respect for what they had, had in the past. The thing that bothered Baekhyun the most was the fact that despite his best efforts he couldn't control the butterflies in his stomach. Park Chanyeol was after all, the man of his innermost fantasies. He needed to get out of there and clear his head. Standing up, he apologized, feigning a headache, bowed and excused himself, making his way to the deck to get some fresh air.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol P.O.V.

Before dinner, Chanyeol had given up on his escort to the dining room. He hesitated going himself, knowing that he'd either get lost, or swarmed with fans. Not sure quite what to do, he was looking up and down the passageway when he bumped into someone. Turning around he saw it was the diva from earlier. Swallowing his pride he asked if the other knew how to get to the dining room. To his surprise, the pretty boy offered to take him there, although making it clear that it was an inconvenience.   
~~~~~

Throughout the dinner Chanyeol found himself drawn towards the other boy, 'Baekhyun.' He was mesmerized at how beautiful the boy was, and his laugh was music to his ears. He'd never heard anyone so genuine before. Baekhyun didn't seem intimidated one bit by the V.I.P.s that were seated among them. In fact, he had them in the palm of his hand as he told story after story entertaining everyone.

Shifting in his chair and his thigh came in contact with Baekhyun's. Immediately a bolt of electricity shot through him. 'What the heck?' he thought. 'Why am I acting like this with  
a virtual stanger?' There was just something about Baekhyun that intrigued him. Granted, he was beautiful, his porcelain skin, the eyeliner acentuating his eyes, his long slender fingers. Chanyeol had to touch them. Before he could control himself, he grabbed the bread basket and passed it to Baekhyun, successfully brushing the other's fingers with his. It was then that Baekhyun turned to look at him. His eyes showing a cross between irritation and curiosity, and if he dared to hope, just the hint of a spark. Baekhyun excused himself and left the table. Soon after, Chanyeol made his apologies, tossed his napkin on the table,and ran after Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol had no clue as to the layout of the ship, and no matter where he went, he had no idea where he was. Finally, he opened a door and found himself out on the deck. The cool ocean breeze felt good. Leaning against the railing, he closed his eyes, threw his head back and inhaled the salty air. He stood there for a moment enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through his hair. Thoughts of the diva were running though his mind when they were interrupted by the diva himself.

"You couldn't find any other place on this ship to be?" Baekhyun said sarcastically looking over at him.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked to see Baekhyun leaning on the railing a few feet away from him. "I was looking for you." he replied.

Baekhyun cocked his head to the side giving Chanyeol the once over. "Uh huh." he said. "Well, you found me, you can go now." he said turning his attention back to the ocean.

"What's your problem?" Chanyeol said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"My problem? How about being pawed all during dinner? What's the deal? Did you get tired of groupies fawning all over you? You decide I'd be a nice challenge? Baekhyun said snarkily.

"Excuse me?" Chanyeol asked. "You thought that I was coming on to you?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "I think we both know the answer to that Park." he said matter-of-factly.

Chanyeol smiled, his lips closed. Shaking his head, he looked away from Baekhyun for a minute and then turned to face him again. "Listen, for your information I was NOT hitting on you, and if I were, which I wasn't, you'd be in my arms right now begging me to have my way with you."

Baekhyun burst out laughing so hard that tears began to fall down his cheeks. He gripped his stomach and doubled over, losing his balance at one point making Chanyeol think that he was going to fall overboard. Baekhyun's face turned beet red and he gasped for breath. "Omo! That's the funniest thing I've heard!" he said between breaths. Just when he started to settle down, he looked up to see an angry Chanyeol staring at him and he began laughing all over again.

Before he knew what he was doing Chanyeol took the two steps that separated him from the diva, grabbed his face in his hands, and kissed him. Neither one noticed the flash of the camera.

Baekhyun's eyes flew open and he gasped. Chanyeol took advantage of this by tangling their tongues together.

Nothing had ever felt so amazing. Baekhyun involuntarily closed his eyes and his arms looped around Chanyeol's neck holding him closer. Chanyeol lowered his hands, sliding them down Baekhyun's chest until they settled around his waist tugging him a little closer, so that their hips were touching. Chanyeol gave a little thrust with his hips causing Baekhyun to moan.

As soon as it had started, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off of him. They stood looking at each other, their chests heaving as they regained their breath, their lips swollen, their cheeks red. Suddenly Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol across the cheek and ran back to his suite. Chanyeol held his hand over his cheek and watched as Baekhyun ran away. Once he was out of sight, Chanyeol returned to his original spot leaning over the railing wondering what the hell just happened.

Neither boy got much sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun was in the make up room an hour early so that he could look around and set up things the way he needed them. It had been a long time since he'd done this professionally, and it felt good. Looking through Chanyeol's wardrobe he was more than impressed. Whoever did his shopping knew the latest styles. Baekhyun opened his own bag pulling out some makeup remover and a base that he had found on one of his shopping trips. He was washing his hands when he heard the door open and Chanyeol's voice as he thanked whomever had escorted him.

Chanyeol froze, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Baekhyun stood up straight, tossed the paper towel in the trash, and gave Chanyeol a close lipped smile.

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asked, careful not to show any emotion in his voice.

"It seems that life has a sense of humor Chanyeol, as it turns out, you requested me to be here." the smaller one said crossing his arms across his chest smugly.

"I did?" Chanyeol asked, his eyebrows knitting together, his hand playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"You did." Baekhyun said. "You specifically asked for a wardrobe / makeup person to be with you all day today until after the concert."

"And that's you?" Chanyeol asked, still looking confused.

"That's me." Baekhyun said, angry that Chanyeol looked so adorable when he didn't know what was going on.

They looked at each other then, neither knowing what to do next.

"You slapped me." Chanyeol said.

"You kissed me." Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol blushed. "You kissed me back."

Baekhyun blushed, then cleared his throat. "Look, the Captain hired me to be here, but if you'd rather do your own makeup, that's fine with me, just return the before and after creams." Baekhyun said as he grabbed his bag.

"Don't go." Chanyeol said quietly, his hand reaching out to lightly hold on to Bakehyun's wrist. "Please?"

Baekhyun stopped. Looking into the mirror, Chanyeol looked so fragile that he just wanted to wrap his arms around him. Baekhyun spun around not trusting what he saw in the mirror. Chanyeol was looking at his shoes as he shuffled them.

Baekhyun sighed. "Fine, go wash your face with this." he said tossing the cream to the now smiling Chanyeol.

Chanyeol caught it, looked at it briefly, then went into the bathroom to do as he was told.

Baekhyun decided that it would be best just to forget about last night and to focus on the job at hand.

Once Chanyeol finished in the bathroom, Baekhyun had him sit in front of the mirrors. Baekhyun secured Chanyeol's hair in a clip on the top of his head.

Chanyeol stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny." Baekhyun asked.

"Nothing." Chanyeol replied trying not to giggle.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in the mirror. Clearly something was amusing the other. "What?!" he demanded.

"I look funny." Chanyeol said, now giggling like an idiot.

Baekhyun looked again at Chanyeol's reflection. Indeed, he did look funny with his hair sticking up in the middle of his head like a Kewpie doll. Baekhyun rolled his eyes seeing how amused Chanyeol was over something so simple. Taking the end of his comb he hit the ponytail causing it to sway from side to side. Apparently Chanyeol found this hilarious as he started laughing so hard that he began to sink down into the chair gasping for breath.

Baekhyun just shook his head. 'What a child.' he thought. Soon however, Baekhyun found himself laughing as well because Chanyeol was laughing so hard at something so stupid, which made Chanyeol's ponytail bounce, which made him laugh even more. 

Finally the giggles died down, and Baekhyun was able to continue. He hopped up onto the counter with a leg on either side of Chanyeol allowing him to lean in closer to better reach Chanyeol's face when applying the makeup. Chanyeol was not an easy canvas to work on, as he kept squirming and looking this way and that as if he were unable to hold still.

"Why do I need full stage makeup now?" Chanyeol whined. "The show isn't until tonight? This is just a rehearsal."

"Didn't they give you a schedule?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol didn't say anything.

"I swear, you are such a baby! And here I thought you were supposed to be a bad-ass idol." Baekhyun said as he applied the BB creme to Chanyeol's face.

"Things aren't always what they seem Mr. Byun." Chanyeol said quietly.

Baekhyun was quiet for a few minutes as he covered some problem areas with concealer. Sensing that he may have hurt Chanyeol's feelings again, Baekhyun paused. He lifted Chanyeol's chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "Look....the cruise line will be shooting photos for advertising purposes, and I expect, some reporters may be there as well wanting to see how excited you are to be returning to your fiance." Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and reached behind him for the black eyeliner.

"Oh." Chanyeol said glumly. He'd forgotten about Suho. Ever since he'd laid eyes on the boy across the hall, he hadn't thought of much else. "Baek, about last night..." Chanyeol began...

"Let's just forget it okay? Hold still." Baekhyun leaned forward steadying his hand on Chanyeol's cheek bone as he applied the eyeliner. "Look down." he instructed.

Chanyeol did as he was told. His eyes noticed Baekhyun's other hand keeping himself from falling off of the counter. There on the third finger was a larger-than-life ring. 'Oh God, how could I have been such an ass?!' he mentally scolded himself. More than that, he wondered how he managed to not notice such a ring. Clearly Baekhyun was taken.

Chanyeol played back last night in his mind. Baekhyun had kissed him back....he was sure of it! And now to find out that the pretty boy belonged to someone else? (Never mind that he was soon to married himself....) Chanyeol wasn't sure about anything anymore, he just knew that he needed to be near the other boy.

When Baekhyun turned around to grab the mascara, Chanyeol gathered his nerves together. "You're married?" he asked quietly.

Baekhyun paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Engaged."

Uncapping the tube of mascara he leaned towards Chanyeoel. "Look up." he said. After applying the first coat, he turned reaching for a blotting cloth. 

"Baek, I'm so..." Chanyeol started to say before the other put his fingers on his lips stopping him from speaking.

"But..." Baekhyun said, taking a deep breath, "It's over......we're over."

Chanyeol felt bad for Baekhyun, but strangely happy at the same time. "I'm sorry." he said, the corners of his mouth tipping up ever so slightly.

Baekhyun sighed. "Don't be. It's been a long time coming. Second coat." Baekhyun said pointing to the ceiling. Chanyeol looked up. Baekhyun couldn't help but to look into the other's eyes as he was coating his lashes for the second time. Chanyeol had big brown eyes, and when they weren't glaring at you, they looked like a sad puppy's eyes. Baekhyun smirked at that image.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"You're just different than I thought you'd be." Baekhyun said.

"Oh?" Chanyeol asked not sure he wanted to know what the other had originally thought of him. He knew good and well his reputation, and that most people believed the trash that was printed about him.

Baekhyun looked over the different eye shadows that were available. "Any preference?" he asked.

"Whatever." Chanyeol said shurgging his shoulders. 

"No...what's your favorite?" Baekhyun insisted. He assumed Chanyeol didn't get to make many decisions about his life, he may as well get to choose what damn eye shadow he wanted.

Baekhyun was still straddling him sitting on the makeup counter. He scooted over so that Chanyeol could see the color palettes. Chanyeol leaned forward looking at all the colors. He had never thought about what he wanted, he had just let whoever was in charge decide everything. What if he picked wrong? He didn't want to mess up the photo shoot.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Look, Yeol, it's just make up, you can't go wrong. If it looks terrible, we can wash it off and start over, but trust me, whatever color you choose, I can make it look good. Now... pick a color."

Chanyeol smiled at the new moniker, then looked at the colors again. "Black." he said looking proud of himself.

"Okay, that's a start, now pick an actual color. You do know what colors are don't you Chanyeol?" Baekyun asked sarcastically.

"Black is a color." Chanyeol said.

"Park Chanyeol pick an actual color or I'm going to leave you to do this yourself." Baekhyun threatened. "It's not that hard. Just pick your favorite color!"

Chanyeol grabbed the black eye shadow and handed it to Baekhyn before the other had a conniption fit. "I. Like. The black one." 

Baekhyun huffed and began to "aggressively" apply black to Chanyeol's eyelids.

Chanyeol made a mental note to not make Baelhyun angry. Angry Baekhyun was scary.

Once the hair and makeup was done, Baekhyun led Chanyeol over to the rack of clothes. "These are the clothes that you can choose from." 

Chanyeol stood there not moving, just looking at the clothes.

"Oh my God, do you not even know how to pick out an outfit?!" Baekhyun admonished.

"Uh....usually they just tell me what to wear." Chanyeol said sheepishly.

Baekhyun was ready to scold Chanyeol again, until he saw the look on his face. It was as if Chanyeol's feelings had been hurt. "Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it." Chanyeol said cutting him off. "It's kind of pathetic isn't it? A big star like me and I can't even dress myself. I'm just a damn puppet."

Baekhyun walked over to Chanyeol. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm not in any position to judge. I'm just as much of a puppet as you are."

"I doubt that." Chanyeol scoffed.

"Honest." Baekhyun said. "I don't even know who the hell I am anymore. I'm here pretending to be engaged to someone who I thought loved me, but has been cheating on me for I don't know how long, I'm expected to smile and take it like a good little boy and not cause any trouble or 'embarrassment' for him or his stupid company. I'm so sick of being trotted out like a show pony for the public. And the worst part? When we get back to Seoul, I'll have to act as if nothing has happened. Why? Because I don't have the money to go anywhere else. I don't have the skills to support myself. I don't even have friends of my own to go to for help. That's why, Mr. Park Chanyeol, I am not in any position to scold you for not picking out something so insignificant as what you want to wear. It's my job to dress you, so I will, and you will look even more amazing than you do right now." After spilling his guts Baekhyun looked empty. His knees began to shake as the tears began to fall, and he sobbed openly.

Chanyeol was speechless. He had no idea that Baekhyun's life was like that. He wanted nothing more than to make him stop hurting, but he didn't know what to do. Before he could think about it, he pulled Baekhyun into his arms and hugged him tight against his chest, almost squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

Baekhyun couldn't hold it together any longer. He was tired. Tired of trying to be everything to everyone. He just wanted to forget everything. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Chanyeol leaned in gently pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet. Questioning, asking permission. Baekhyun gave it. After a few minutes Chanyeol pulled back, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "You are so beautiful." he said.

Baekhyun blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry Chanyeol. I don't know what came over me. C'mon, let's fix your makeup and then I'll help you pick an outfit okay?" he said wiping the tears from his cheeks. Looking in the mirror Baekhyun yelped. "Oh no, this won't do at all, one look at me and they'll make me walk the plank."

"They still do that?" Chanyeol asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Baekhyun finished applying some cover up on his cheeks. "No Yeol, they don't still do that."

"I like that." Chanyeol said smiling.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm glad that you like that they don't still throw people overboard."

"No, smart ass, I like that you call me 'Yeol'. No one's ever done that before." Chanyeol replied.

"Oh." Baekhyun paused, "That." 

"Yes. That." Chanyeol said wrapping his arms around him giving him a back hug.

Baekhyun spun around breaking loose of the taller's hold and headed over to the clothing rack flipping through pieces until he pulled out what he thought would look good on the other. "Here, wear these." Baekhyun said handing Chanyeol the clothes.

Chanyeol took them gratefully, and went to the bathroom to change.

Baekhyun fanned himself with his hand. 'What the hell Baek?' he asked himself. 'Get a grip, he's engaged for crying out loud.'

"How do I look?" Chanyeol asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Baekhyun swallowed. He knew that Chanyeol would look good, but damn!

"Y-you look good. Really good." he stammered.

Chanyeol smiled. "Thanks to you."

There was a knock on door startling both of them. Baekhyun answered the door in case it was a fan or a reporter. It wasn't. It was just the photographer's assistant telling them that the shoot would start in about 15 minutes on the main stage, if they were ready.

"We'll be there." Baekhyun said thanking the young girl and closing the door. "Ready?" he asked.

Chanyeol nodded.  
~~~~~

Luckily since it was still early, the only people they passed as they were led to the main stage were either too old to recognize Chanyeol, or crew members who had been instructed to act like the idol was just a normal passenger.

When they arrived and Baekhyun saw the stage, he was in awe. "Wow. This is amazing!"

Chanyeol looked at the stage. The way it was dressed went along with his album concept. He had never really paid much attention to it. He'd been in on the concept meetings, and just listened as the label made all of the major decisions. Looking at the set through Beakhyun's eyes however, he could see that it was kind of cool. He hadn't ever really thought about it, other than to count his steps or to hit a certain mark as he did the dances. He smiled at the look of wonder on Baekhyun's face.

"Chanyeol!" the photographer waved as he walked over to greet him. "Just go ahead and take your place on stage."

Chaneyeol took two steps, then turned to look at Baekhyun. "Are you staying?"

Baekhyun gulped. "Can I?"

"I don't see why not." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun looked at the photographer. "It doesn’t matter to me," the man said, "just don't get in the way."

Baekhyun sat in one of the theatre seats. He watched as Chanyeol moved fluidly from one pose to the next so effortlessly. Once several shots were done, they called in the dancers. "Kai!" Baekhyun yelled excitedly as he saw his friend take his place among the other dancers. Upon seeing Baekhyun, Kai grinned and waved.

The photographer glared at Baekhyun who apologized and sunk down in his chair. Chanyeol turned his gaze on the boy to whom Beakhyun had waved. It was the boy that had woken him up with his giggling outside of his door. Wasn't he the Captain's son? Just what was the relationship between him and Baekhyun. Chanyeol's stomach began to hurt. He recognized that feeling. He was jealous. Damn.

"Okay, we're going to play the MR and you just do the dance like you would for the performance, but when I yell freeze....freeze. Got it? Good." the photographer instructed.

As soon as the music began to play, Baekhyun sat transfixed as Chanyeol transformed into the man of his sex dreams, thrusting and grinding in front of him. He saw Chanyeol for the superstar he was. The power that emanated from him was causing a 'reaction' to a certain part of his body. It was one thing to get excited from a photo in the privacy of your own home, but it was quite another to pop a boner in public.

Baekhyun cursed his body for reacting to the raw sex appeal that was Chanyeol. If the photographer hadn't yelled "Freeze!" Baekhyun wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to hold it together. 

As everyone on stage held their poses, Baekhyun looked at the dancers. Kai had told him that he and the ship's dancers had worked overtime to learn the choreography for three different songs for tonight's performance.

"Aaaaand go." the photographer called out. Instantly the music resumed and the dancers picked up right where they left off, not missing a beat.

After at least two hours, the photo shoot was finally over. Chanyeol bowed to the photographer and his assistants, thanking them. Then he turned and bowed to the dance team, thanking them for learning the dances. Chanyeol was courteous enough to pose for selcas and give autographs to those that wanted them. "Thank you all again, I'll see you tonight for the show!" He said cheerily.

Walking off of the stage, he made a beeline towards Baekhyun, took his hand in his, and led them out of the theatre. "Let's get something to eat." Chanyeol said, "I'm starving!"

"Yeol," Baekhyun said, " I think you're going the wrong way, this is the way back to our rooms."

Chanyeol stopped. "I'm getting room service. I can't deal with people right now. Okay?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I understand, you want to be left alone."

"No." Chanyeol said as he stopped and looked into Baekhyun's eyes. "Not alone..."

Baekhyun didn't feel like fighting his feelings anymore. "I am so going to hell." he said.

"Then let me lead the way." Chanyeol said taking Baekhyun into his arms and stealing a kiss.

Click.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun let himself be pulled along behind Chanyeol for about five minutes before he realized that they weren't getting anywhere. "You're impossible." Baekhyun chided the elder, as he took the lead, steering them to the private elevators. 'Thank you Kai, for showing me the in's and out's of the ship.' he thought as the elevator climbed higher. Baekhyun felt giddy as Chanyeol laced their fingers together and swung their arms back and forth. He blushed when Chanyeol caught him staring hungrily at his biceps. Baekhyun had to bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. 

When the doors opened, they were just around the corner from their suites. Baekhyun fumbled for his key card again while Chanyeol had his arms around him from the back, kissing his neck.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun panted. “let me get the…gasp….door….”

With a click of the door both boys tumbled into the room falling on top of each other.

“Ow!” Baekhyun said holding his head.

Chanyeol scrambled to get off of the other. “Babe! Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Baekhyun said laughing at the look on Chanyeol’s face. “You know, you really do look like a puppy sometimes.” 

“Well, you look like a cat with those eyes of yours.” Chanyeol shot back teasingly.

Both boys laughed. Chanyeol got up and shut the door, extending a hand to help Beakhyun off of the floor. “Now, where were we?” he asked, his voice coming from the back of his throat in a low growl. Pulling Baekhyun into his arms again, he resumed kissing along his neck.

Finding Baekhyun's weak spot on the first try, Baekhyun all but melted in his arms. Lost in the moment, Baekhyun's fantasies were actually coming true. Even in the beginning Kris had never made him feel this way…. “Oh my God!” Baekhyun cried out pushing Chanyeol away from him, looking wild-eyed. “Oh my God!”

“Baek? Babe? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked.

“You’re engaged!” he paused, “I’m engaged!” he paused again. “We can’t do this!” Baekhyun said in a panic covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God.” He sobbed. “I’m no better than him.”

“Baek, that’s not true.” Chanyeol said pulling the other into a hug, squeezing tighter as the younger struggled to pull away from him. “Baek, you didn’t do anything wrong. You said yourself that you two were through.”

Baekhyun sniffled against Chanyeol’s chest. He felt safe there. He could hear Chanyeol’s heartbeat, and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He wished he could stay there forever. How could he fall so fast for someone? Was he that desperate for love? Desperate enough to steal someone’s fiance? Desperate enough to cause an innocent man the same pain that he had endured? “Look, Yeol, I….” Baekhyun began only to be cut off.

Chanyeol kissed him on the forehead. He took Baekhyun’s face in his hands wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Baekhyun. Go wash your face and we’ll have a talk, okay?”

Baekhyun looked up through his wet lashes, and nodded. Splashing cold water on his face, he took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked the boy in the mirror. The Baekhyun in the mirror looked sad. “Don’t look at me like that.” Baekhyun said. “You know better than anyone what I’ve been through.” Baekhyun opened the door. 

Chanyeol was smirking at him. “Have a nice chat?”

Baekhyun blushed.

“I was just teasing you Babe, c’mon, let’s talk okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and let himself be led to the couch. They sat in silence, neither one sure of where to begin. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand in his, fiddling with his fingers. Finally taking a deep breath, he said “There is so much I want to tell you, no….need to tell you.”

“Okay…..” Baekhyun said. “I’m listening.”

Chanyeol squeezed his hand in his. Baekhyun’s heart ached. He longed to wrap his arms around this man and do unspeakable things to him. However, he knew too well the pain of being cheated on and he couldn’t do that to Chanyeol’s fiance. He deserved his whole heart. Baekhyun had to stop things before they got carried away. He couldn’t however, find it within himself to pull his hand away from Chanyeol’s. It was serving as a lifeline keeping him from falling apart.

“He doesn't love me.” Chanyeol said simply.

Baekhyun snapped his head up, his teary eyes meeting Chanyeol’s.

"And I don't love him.” Chanyeol said. “I’ve never loved anybody.” He paused. “Until now.”

Baekhyun let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “But….but…” he sputtered.

“I traded my freedom for fame. I’m not complaining. I love my fans, I love writing and performing music. Until recently, it had been the only thing that made me feel alive. I love being able to visit so many places, I love being able to meet so many interesting people, to try things that I wouldn't have been able to do otherwise. In exchange, I do what the company tells me. I sing where they tell me to, I dress how they tell me to, I belong to the company." 

"Recently, they decided that I needed to get married.” Chanyeol's heart ached at seeing the hurt look in Baekhyun’s eyes. He put his hand on Baekhyun’s face, rubbing his thumb over his perfect cheekbone. Slowly, Chanyeol let go, allowing his hand to fall back onto his lap. “He’s a nice guy, we’re actually friends. He’s in the same situation, so we figured what the hell? It could have been worse. We could be forced to marry strangers. But the thing is.....I never expected to fall in love. And I sure as hell didn’t think that I’d fall in love with someone so amazing.”

Baekhyun just stared into Chanyeol's eyes. “You two….you’re not in love?”

“Not with him.” Chanyeol said, looking Baekhyun in the eyes. “I guess what I’m saying is that I’m in love with you, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you mine.”

Baekhyun just stared at him, not even blinking. It was surreal. “This is just moving too fast, we don’t even really know each other.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you don’t have feelings for me? If you don’t, I’ll walk away right now.” Chanyeol said seriously.

Baekhyun looked down. “It’s just…what about your fiance?” he asked. "I can't be with you knowing that I'm responsible for his unhappiness."

“I told you, we don't love each other, it was all for show. I’ll have a talk with my manager as soon as we dock, I’ll have to meet with Suho in person…I owe him at least that much. He's cool, he'll understand. It may take a week or so, for the publicity department to handle it, but the engagement is over.” Chanyeol said earnestly. “I’m serious Baek, I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” Chanyeol looked down at his shoes, scuffing them on the carpet. “What about you Baek? What are your plans? Tell me you're not going back to that guy. I can't stand the thought of you in his arms.” Chanyeol turned away, a bit overwhelmed with the intense emotions. 

Baekhyun felt like he could cry again. He put his fingers under Chanyeol’s chin gently tipping it to gaze into those soft brown puppy eyes. “I need to ‘officially’ end things with my fiance as well. The company will need some time to, as you put it, ‘handle’ things. I will be phased out and someone new will take my place. It may take a few weeks as well.”

“So…you’re mine?” Chanyeol asked hopefully.

Baekhyun smiled. “I’m yours, until we get to Seoul.”

Chanyeol picked him up and spun him around. “Baekhyun, you’ve made me so happy!”

“Yeol, stop! You’re making me sick!” Baekhyun squealed.

Chanyeol loosened his grip letting Baekhyun slide down his chest, and letting his feet touch the ground. Chanyeol leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and hummed, sinking into the kiss, his heart fluttering wildly.

The emotional roller coaster that they had just been on had now come to a screeching halt. They were exhausted. It had been one heck of a morning, and Chanyeol still had to perform. Besides, it wouldn't look good if one of the crew members, or heaven forbid, a reporter found them in the same room. Baekhyun placed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol's lips and sent him to his own suite to wash the makeup off of his face and to take a nap.

"See you at dinner?" Chanyeol asked. 

"I'm not sure. I haven't received an invitation from the Captain, not that I expect one, I may just have room service tonight." 

"But you'll be at the show....right? Chanyeol asked. "I mean, you still have to do my makeup and stuff, right?"

Baekhyun smiled . "Yes Yeol, I'll be there." Baekhyun said as he opened the door to let Chanyeol out. Chanyeol stopped in the doorway staring at Baekhyun as if he were committing the other to memory. 

"Go on you pervert!" Baekhyun said rolling his eyes and giving the other a playful shove. 

"Arraso, arraso." Chaneol said as he crossed the hall to unlock his door. 

~~~~~

After he woke up from his nap, Baekhyun decided that room service would indeed be a good idea. While he waited, he turned on the television. It had been a while since he'd checked in with the goings on of the real world. As he was flipping channels, something caught his eye. There was a news story featuring the Wu Corporation and their involvement with a local orphanage. As the reporter was interviewing the CEO, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of Kris standing just behind his father. That wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the girl who had her arm looped possesively through Kris's elbow, proclaiming to all the world that he was her property. During a close up, Beakhyun saw Kris lean down and whisper something in her ear, causing her to cover a giggle. 

"Bastard!" he shouted at the television. It wasn't that it hurt so much anymore, it had long since stopped hurting. It was, instead, anger that he had been replaced so quickly. Baekhyun changed the channel. Of all the things to be talked about on the entertainment channel, the reporter was showing the photos from Chanyeol's photo shoot earlier today, and talking about the famous bad boy rock idol heading home to claim the heart of his one true love, in a fairy tale romance that had begun with their collaboration in the making of his new drama. The report ended showing pictures of Chanyeol and Suho while they played a clip of his new song.

Baekhyun had to admit that Suho was indeed handsome. He still felt guilty. He had no choice but to put his faith in Chanyeol when he had said that Suho would be happy for them. He closed his eyes for a minute. 'How did I get in such a mess?' Soon there was a knock at the door and his food was delivered. Baekhyun lifted the lid, closed his eyes, and inhaled the wonderful aroma. Placing the food on his table, he noticed a folded piece of paper with his name written on it tucked underneath the edge of the plate.

Baekhyun opened the note and began to read; "So did you two do it? Is that why you aren't at dinner? Trouble walking? Want me to send some ice? KKKKK" 

"Kim Jongin!" he yelled, turning bright red. Shaking his head he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trashcan. "That boy, I swear!" he said, again, to no one.

After supper, Baekhyun made his way to the makeup room behind the main stage. Everything was just as he'd left it, but nonetheless, he checked and double checked that everything was in place. Sitting on the counter in front of the chair, he busied himself with checking the bristles of the makeup brushes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door flung open and Chanyeol stood there looking like a hungry wolf. Chanyeol locked the door and in two seconds was standing between Baekhyun's legs, their lips pressed together, his hands wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulders pulling him closer.

The kiss seemed desperate. Each seeking confirmation from the other. They needed to know that the feelings they had experienced earlier were shared equally. Pulling apart only to breathe, they continued kissing, their tongues playing together, Chanyeol lightly nibbling on Baekhyun's lower lip making him gasp. Baekhyun's arms wrapped around Chanyeol's waist and held him close. Chanyeol's mouth began to kiss and nibble along Baekhyun's ear, down to his jaw, and then latching onto his neck. Once again Baekhyun was a moaning mess as Chanyeol's teeth and tongue worked their magic on him. 

"Chan...ungh....we've got to....ooooh....we've got to stop."

"Stop?" Chanyeol asked, clearly confused. 

"I need to do your makeup and you have to get into costume." Baekhyun reminded the elder. 

"Damn." Chanyeol said, sighing. "Okay." He plopped into the makeup chair. 

"Ahh ahhh, go wash your face first." Baekhyun said pointing to the bathroom and handing him the cream that he'd used earlier. 

~~~~~

Baekhyun had a chair backstage so that he could see the show and still be available should there be a wardrobe emergency. He had never been backstage during a show this size. It was almost as exciting backstage as it was on stage! People running around, there were quick costume changes, last minute dance changes, several crew members wearing headsets talking to each other. Someone else handed out bottles of water to the performers when they came off stage. When it came time for Chanyeol's songs, Baekhyun was at full attention. Chanyeol performed perfectly, and the crowd went wild. Taking a final bow and thanking the audience one more time, Chanyeol walked off the stage and right into Baekhyun's arms for a quick hug.

Click.

The sound of applause grew dimmer as they made their way to the makeup room. Once inside Chanyeol locked the door.

"God you look hot." Baekhyun said causing a wicked smirk to appear on Chanyeol's face.

It took Chanyeol two seconds to pull Baekhyun into his arms and begin kissing him. Baekhyun felt like a rag doll. His knees were weak, his heart was beating hard against his ribs, and he was dizzy from lack of oxygen. He threw his head back as Chanyeol licked and sucked his neck, stopping to tell him how beautiful he was, how wonderful he was, how much he wanted him. Baekhyun's mind was void of any coherent thought. 

Chanyeol, having never experienced such passion had a hard time controlling himself. Baekhyun was driving him insane. It was as if he was in heat. He couldn't get enough of him. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from having just performed, perhaps it was some sort of magic spell, he didn't care. He was happy, for the first time in his life he felt complete, he had found his soul mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol could risk being caught in a compromising situation during the remainder of the voyage, so they gave each other a final kiss before Chanyeol went with his escort to sign some autographs and pose for photos. Baekhyun cleaned up the makeup station, made sure Chanyeol's clothes were on hangers ready for the dry cleaner, and locked the door behind him. Catching a glimpse of Chanyeol mingling with his fans made him smile. Chanyeol looked up and winked at him. Baekhyun blushed and headed back to his suite.

Half way to his room Baekhyun heard someone running behind him but before he could turn around he was pounced on by an over exuberant Kai. "Yah! You scared the life out of me!" Baekhyun squawked.

"How did you like the show? Wasn't it amazing?! I had soooo much fun! " Kai blurted out not stopping long enough between questions for Baekhyun to answer.

Baekhyun laughed. "It was amazing, you were amazing! Your'e a great dancer." he said, making Kai's smile even bigger.

"Hey! Some of the dancers and I are going ashore tomorrow, I want you to come, will you?" Kai asked. "Pleeeeease! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Baekhyun shook his head, Kai was truly a bright spot in his life and he felt fortunate to have him as a new friend. "I'd love to Kai, but I'm going to visit my grandmother, she lives alone and it's been forever since I've gotten a chance to see her."

"That's okay." Kai said, "I understand. Hey! Maybe when we get back to the ship I can teach you that dance!? If I don't have to work....."

"That sounds...uhm.....interesting?" Baekhyun laughed.

"It'll be fun! I promise! Besides, Chanyeol will lose his shit when he sees how well you can move your hips!" And just like that Kai was skipping off down the hall.

"Yah! You watch your mouth young man!" Baekhyun called after the boy. "And be careful tomorrow!"

Without turning around, Kai raised his hand to signal that he had heard him, and disappeared around the corner. Baekhyun shook his head and went on to his room.

After taking a shower, Baekhyun put on the white fluffy robe that came with the suite, grabbed a glass of wine, and settled into the bed to watch some television. He found some romance movies, his guilty pleasure, and was crying in no time. He wished Chanyeol were there with him. Something about being near the other made him feel....whole.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Making sure the robe was securely tied around his waist, he opened the door half expecting Chanyeol to be there. Instead, it was another cabin boy, holding a bouquet of roses. Baekhyun sighed at the flowers, signed for them and carried them inside. He took a deep breath before reading the card.

"So sorry I couldn't be there, something important came up at the last minute. ~Kris"

Baekhyun crumpled up the note, threw it towards the kitchen, snatched up the flowers jerked open the door and threw the bouquet of roses right into Chanyeol's face. Baekhyun's hands flew up to cover his open mouth, his eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Uhhhh, thanks?" Chanyeol said, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Oh my God! Chanyeol! I am sooooo sorry!" Baekhyun said brushing loose petals off of Chanyeol's hair, shoulders, and chest.

"Remind me never to buy you flowers." Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun laugh.

After the laughter died down, they were both left staring at each other awkwardly.

"I gather that those are from the fiance?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun 'hurumphed'. "If by 'fiance', you mean lying,cheating scumbag; then yes, they are from him. The bastard can't even remember that I hate roses."

Chanyeol nodded. "I uh, just stopped by because...." he began to say smiling sheepishly.

"Actually, I had a question to ask you." Baekhyun said not giving Chanyeol a chance to finish talking. Chanyeol perked up, looking like an excited puppy. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to visit my grandmother when dock."

Chanyeol's smile faded. "Baek, you know we can't be seen together."

"Really? And I was going to have us wear couple shirts and everything." Baekhyun said sarcastically. "Really? Really Chanyeol?"

A light blush spread across Chanyeol's cheeks. "Well then, what were you suggesting?"

"I was going to go meet with my grandmother, and perhaps while you are out exploring the island, you could find your way to her house, purely by chance of course. And don't worry, she lives alone, in an isolated area."

"Baek! That's fantastic! You're a genius! I'd love to meet your grandmother!" Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Click.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chanyeol said.

"I look forward to it." Baekhyun said. "And Yeol?"

Chanyeol turned around, his hand on his key card.

"I liked your show." Baekhyun said blushing.

Chanyeol smiled so big it threatened to split his face in half. "Thanks. It's always nice to hear from the fans." He winked at Baekhyun before closing the door.

Baekhyun stood smiling at Chanyeol's door for a few seconds before closing his own door and going to bed.

The next morning Baekhyun was one of the first passengers off of the ship. It had been ages since he'd seen his grandmother, and it was a bit of a trek to get there. Baekhyun wanted to be sure and stop at some of her favorite shops to bring her some goodies, and perhaps some extra snacks should they have any 'unexpected' visitors.

"Baekhyun-hyung!" he heard as he was getting into a taxi. Looking up he saw Kai with some of the dancers. "Have fun today!!" the younger called out to him.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" Baekhyun yelled back.

Kai cupped his hand to his ear giving the signal that he didn't hear what the older had just said. Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he watched the group blend into the crowd on their way to do who knows what. 'Ah to be that carefree, Baekhyun thought.'  
~~~~~

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"I'd like to stop at that little bakery on the outskirts of town, and then head up to the mountains." Baekhyun replied.

"That'll be extra." the driver cautioned.

"I know. It's no problem." Beakhyun said taking a seat beside the driver. Soon Baekhyun was being whisked away from the port.  
~~~~~

Chanyeol didn't leave the ship until a few hours later when most of the passengers had already gone ashore. Not wanting to be recognized, he wore baggy clothing, a face mask, hat, and sunglasses. Climbing into the nearest taxi, he gave the driver the instructions that Baekhyun had written down for him. Soon he'd be able to hold Baekhyun in his arms again, and everything would be right in the world.  
~~~~~

Meanwhile Baekhyun was having tea with his grandmother out on the balcony. It had always been his favorite place, ever since he was little. He didn't need to tell his grandmother that things were a mess right now....she knew. She had always been able to sense when he was having a tough time, and she always managed to make him feel better.

When he was little and the other kids picked on him, comfort would come in the form of a cookie and a hug. When he was a teenager dealing with his sexuality, comfort would come in the form of shopping trips, ice cream dates, and trips to the hair salon where he had discovered the joys of hair dye. When he was a young adult dealing with heartbreak for the first time, comfort came in the form of a shoulder to cry on, and ear to listen, and a movie night in the living room that turned into a late night talk session, the movie playing just as background noise.

Even after all these years, Baekyun's grandmother took him into her arms asking "What's wrong baby?"

And even after he had long since considered himself a grown man, he fell into her arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"There, there," she said. "Shhhhh, hush baby, it'll be okay." she murmured as she patted him on the back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raising his head nodded, then wiped his nose on the handkerchief she gave him. He fingered the monogram on the corner. Grandmother never believed in buying Kleenex. 'A real man always has a handkerchief to offer the ladies.' she had always said. Well, until he came out to her, then she said that 'a real man always has a handkerchief ready for his love.' It was things like that, that meant the world to him. For the biggest part of his life, she was his rock. She supported him no matter what.

Baekhyun began to tell her about Kris. He didn't go into too much detail, just enough to get the point across. To her credit, she didn't say "I told you so." because, she had, in fact, told him that she didn't have a good feeling about him when he first brought Kris to her home years ago. Instead, she listened attentively, nodding when appropriate, patting his arm when appropriate, and scooting the chocolates closer to him at the worst part of the story.

Having told her everything relevant, he told her that he was going to leave Kris.

"And....?" she nudged.

"And what?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Listen young man, I've known you since before you were born, and I know there is more to this story."

He looked at her. "How do you..." he started to ask.

"Because despite your tears, you have a big smile on your face right now, and you can't sit still, so spill it." she said. "Or no lunch for you."

Baekhyun laughed. His grandmother wouldn't ever starve anybody, man nor beast. "Okay. I've met someone." he said biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep from smiling.

"And...." his grandmother prompted. "I'm an old woman Byun Baekhyun, you have to speak quickly."

Baekhyun laughed and rolled his eyes. "Arraso, arraso.....I have literally met the man of my dreams, and he likes me!" he said excitedly.

"Of course he does!" she said. "Who wouldn't like my baby!"

"Grandma....." he said embarrassed.

"Soooo, tell me more about this wonderful man of yours, when can I meet him?" she asked.

"Actually, he should be on his way here." Baekhyun said, blushing.

"Oh? This must be serious, you are bringing him here so soon. Is he a good man Baekhyun?"

"He is." Baekhyun said. "But a lot of people don't think so."

"And why is that?" she asked sounding a bit more worried now.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Baekhyun said. "It's just that he's.....he is a...."

"He's not a member of the mafioso is he?" she asked anxiously.

"Grandma! No! Nothing like that! He's a singer. A famous singer." Baekhyun said. "And because of that, there are a lot of rumors about him."

"So, tell me about this singer and what makes him worthy of my Baekhyun." she insisted.

Baekhyun smiled and began to tell her about Chanyeol. When he had finished, she sent him on a quick errand.

"Oh dear child, I hope and pray that you are right about this man." She said to herself. She wanted to see Baekhyun happy before it was time for her to join her husband.  
~~~~~

Meanwhile Chanyeol was on the last leg of his journey to her house. When he finally arrived, he paid the cab fare, took the roses he'd purchased, and looked around. It was so beautiful and serene, it would be a nice place to get away for a while and compose his music. He envisioned coming here for vacations with Baekhyun, walking hand in hand in the small village down the mountain, walking through the woods, sitting by the small river that ran alongside of the house.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" came an almost familiar voice.

Chanyeol turned to see an older woman standing on the porch looking at him. "Naneun gongsigje-og mian haeyo." he said giving a 90 degree bow. "I was admiring the view." he continued.

The woman continued to stare at him not saying anything.

"Is Baek, I mean, Byun Baekhyun here?" he asked.

"He is." she said. "What are your intentions?" she questioned.

Taken aback by her forthrightness, he hesitated a moment, gathering his thoughts. This was clearly Baekhyun's grandmother. He had heard that very tone in Baekhyun's voice.

"Speak up boy, I'm getting older." she said.

He bowed again. "I plan on making Baekhyun happy." he said.

She made a 'Humph' sound. "And how do you plan to do that? Aren't you engaged?"

He went pale. How was it possible that she knew that? "It's not as it seems. It's a long story but I'd be happy to tell you." Chanyeol said.

She continuted to stare at him making him more uncomfortable.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. "The short version, is that I love your grandson very much, and I will do anything to make him happy."

"Would you give up your career?" she asked.

"Instantly." he answered without hesitation.

She looked him up and down one more time. "You're very tall." she said matter-of-factly. 

Chanyeol stood there not knowing what to say, finally deciding upon a simple "Yes."

Turning to go back inside she called over her shoulder; "You may come in." And then she added; "Watch the doorframe."

'Sheesh! And I thought Baekhyun was tough!' Chanyeol hurried to catch up to her making sure to duck slightly as he entered the house.

"Who are the flowers for?" she asked when he got close enough to speak to.

"Actually, I got them for you." Chanyeol said as he bowed and offered them to her.

"Good answer, Baekkie hates roses." she said.

'Baekkie?' he thought, 'How adorable!'

"This way." she said as she walked to the kitchen.

"The vase is on the top shelf, I can't reach it." she said. "Although, I'm sure you can."

Reaching up, he grabbed the vase and watched as she filled it with water and arranged the flowers. "Is Baekhyun here?" he asked.

"Does it look like he's here?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the flowers as she continued to arrange them.

Chaneyol smiled. Baekhyun was just like her.

"He was right." she said. "You have a nice smile."

"Kamsahamnida" he said bowing again.

"Baekhyun ran an errand for me, he should be back soon. Why don't you get us some drinks and bring them out to the deck." she instructed gesturing beyond the living room. Looking around, Chanyeol found some tea bags and turned on the kettle. While waiting for the water to boil, he took the liberty to slice some fruit. Once the tea was ready he joined her.

Both of them were leaning on the railing looking out over the woods. She asked him the usual questions about family, career, future plans. She also asked him if he knew about Baekhyun's past relationship with Kris, and confided that she was afraid for him. Chanyeol did his best to reassure her that he would do everything in his power to keep anything from happening to Baekhyun.

Baelkhyun's grandmother told him stories about when he was younger, and talked about his love for painting. Apparently, he'd given up on painting once Kris took control of him. Baekhyun lost himself trying to conform to what was expected of him. She told Chanyeol that Baekhyun had that spark back in his eyes, and she expected that it had something to do with him.

As they talked, the mountain breeze began to get colder. Chanyeol stepped inside to grab a scarf that he had seen hanging near the door. It was a simple black scarf with two red hearts embroidered near the ends, not too big, but just big enough so that if you knew they were there, you could see them. "Here." he said wrapping the scarf around her shoulders. "That's a beautiful scarf." he said.

"This old thing?" she asked. He nodded. "My husband got this for me when we were first married. He said that if there was ever a time when he couldn't be by my side, I should wrap this around me and think of it as a hug."

Chanyeol smiled.

"Silly isn't it?" she questioned.

"Not at all." Chanyeol said quietly. "Not at all." The two sipped their tea in silence staring out at the trees, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither one of them noticed that Baekhyun had returned and was watching them from the living room smiling. Quietly he took out his cell phone and took a picture of the two.

"Don't do it grandma! Don't push him over the railing, I love him!" Baekhyun cried out, startling the two.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't kill him that way." his grandmother replied, "I'd poison his tea."

Chanyeol's eyes popped wide open and he spit out the mouthful of tea so that he didn't choke on it.

"I think he believed you." Baekhyun said laughing with his grandmother.

"Is this any way to treat a celebrity?" Chanyeol teased.

"Sorry Yeol, I'm the only celebrity in this house, right grandma?" Baekhyun boasted.

"Naturally." the woman agreed as she ruffled his hair. "How about some food before you two have to go back to the ship?" his grandmother asked. "You two enjoy the view, I'll start cooking."

"I can help cook." Baekhyun said starting to follow her.

"Baekkie, I've been cooking since before your were born, I do not need any help. Why don't you show your boyfriend some of your paintings?"

"You still have those?" Baelhyun asked, shocked that she would have saved them. "Okay, let's go...what are you grinning about?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol.

"She said boyfriend." Chanyeol said, his grin from ear-to-ear.

"I swear if you had a tail it would be wagging." Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun grabbed his "boyfriend's" hand and led him upstairs to the attic. Once inside Baekhyun began to search through the various boxes. For an attic, it was pretty well organized, boxes of holiday decorations, boxes of old clothing, boxes of old toys. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. Chanyeol came closer and saw a stack of canvases leaning against the wall in the corner.

Baekhyun reached for them, but Chanyeol gently pushed him aside, lifting the stack by himself and moving it to the center of the floor. Baekhyun sat down and motioned for Chanyeol to do the same. Baekhyun picked up the first canvas and looked at it fondly before showing it to Chanyeol. Beakhyun explained what he was feeling when he was painting that particular piece, and what was going on in his life during that time period. He proceeded to do this with each and every one of his paintings until they had gone through the entire stack.

Chanyeol felt as if Baekhyun had just given him the biggest gift ever. He had allowed him to go inside his head and learn more about what made him, him. "These are wonderful Baek, you could easily sell these."

Baekhyun blushed. "My art teacher said the same thing. I just don't know....I wanted to open a gallery and paint, but...." Baekhyun got quiet.

"Let me guess, Kris didn't think it was 'proper' for his fiance to be an artist?" Chanyeol asked, knowing the answer.

Baekhyun nodded.

"How can he look at these and not see that you should be painting?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun hung his head. "He never saw them." 

"What? Why not?" Chanyeol asked.

"It's not his fault. I didn't feel comfortable showing him my art." Baekhyun said, defending Kris.

"I don't understand." Chanyeol said. "You are clearly an excellent painter, why didn't you just show him?"

Baekhyun flipped through the paintings, picking one out of the stack. "Tell me about this one." he ordered.

Canyeol looked at the painting. "You painted that one when your dad left. You used a black background to represent hatred and the white streaks in the middle represented you clawing your way out of the darkness."

Baekhyun flipped through the stack and pulled out another painting. "What about this one?" he asked.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, then down at the painting. "This one was when you were 16 and you had your first crush. On a guy." he said.

"And?" Baekhyun asked.

"And, you used bright colors because you were "so in love that the world was all lollipops and rainbows." he said pretending to stick his finger down his throat and vomit, making Baekhyun laugh.

"Tell me about this one." Baekhyun urged.

Chanyeol studied the painting. "This was going to be a gift, but the guy broke up with you before it was finished."

"What else?" Baekhyun questioned.

"And you didn't throw it away because you wanted a reminder of how people can come into your life and wreck it, leaving you empty. Very dramatic by the way." Chanyeol added, winking at the other teasingly. 

"Do you get it now?" asked Baekhyun. "Do you see why I could never show these to him?"

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment.

Baekhyun re-stacked his paintings, placing them in their original spot.

"You didn't trust him from the beginning." Canyeol said. "You never let him into your heart."

"Bingo." Baekhyun sighed. It was true. He had to accept half of the responsibility for the failure of his and Kris's relationship.

"Food's ready!" Baekhyun's grandmother called up the stairs.

Baekhyun held out his hand to help Chanyeol stand up. As Chanyeol got to his feet he pulled Baekhyun into a warm embrace. "Thank you baby." he said, his mouth so close to Baekhyun's ear that he shivered. "Thank you for letting me in."

Baekhyun nodded. It was still scary revealing his innermost self to someone.

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him. In that moment time seemed to stop. Their lips slotted together perfectly, moving in tandem, their tongues dancing and teasing each other, Baekhyun's arms looped around Chanyeol's neck, while Chanyeol's arms were securely wrapped around Baekhyun's waist pulling him closer. Both boys began to get hard as their movements were causing friction in certain areas. Baekhyun pulled back from the kiss first. "We'd better go eat." he said.

"I'd rather eat you." Chanyeol said, giving Baekyun a look that made his knees turn to jelly and his brain turn to mush.

"Damn it Chanyeol, behave!" Baekhyun admonished playfully hitting Chanyeol's chest. 

"What'd I do?" Chanyeol asked innocently.

"Boys?" his grandmother called again.

"Coming!" Baekhyun said as he scurried down the stairs, Chanyeol right behind him.

Baekhyun's grandmother had outdone herself. A platter with beef and lettuce to make wraps was in the center of the table, while the rest of the table was completely covered in side dishes.

Chanyeol's mouth began to water looking at all the food. "This looks delicious." he said. "It's been a long time since I've had home cooking."

"Well dig in! Baekhyun, you could stand to put on a some weight. A man needs a little something to grab onto if you know what I mean, right Chanyeol?" she said winking in his direction.

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned beet red at her comment nearly choking on their lettuce wraps.

"Isn't this just lovely weather?" she asked as if she hadn't just implied that they were sleeping together.

Thankfully the rest of the conversation revolved around Baekhyun's childhood, his grandmother's garden, as well as plans for him once he leaves Kris and is out on his own. Both Chanyeol and his grandmother tried to talk him into taking art classses but he didn't think he'd be able to what with trying to support himself and all.

After dinner, they started to help with the dishes but she shooed them out to the deck. "Go on and enjoy the view while you're here, I'll bring some tea."

Chaneyol looked at her and they shared a laugh.

"Don't worry, it won't be poisoned, I like you." she assured him. Watching the boys as they walked to the deck, she saw Chanyeol pick up the scarf and wrap it around Baekhyun's neck, pausing to run his thumbs over the embroidered hearts. Next Chanyeol placed a kiss on top of Baekhyn's head and she heard her grandson giggle. "Yes," she said to herself, "I like you."  
~~~~~~~  
"Tea." she announced.

Chanyeol jumped up and took the tea tray from her. They sat talking for a little while, just little things, having already talked about the major issues.

"Next time you two visit me, I want you to sing for me Chanyeol."

He sat a bit straighter. "I can sing for you now if you'd like." he said.

"Jinjja? But I don't have any music."

He smiled. I don't need music, it's inside of me." he said as he stood up and traded places with Baekhyun, who now sat next to his grandmother holding her hand in his. Baekhyun took the scarf off of himself and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and began to sing "Hug Me".

When Chanyeol stopped singing it was silent for a moment.

"You're a lucky man to be able to listen to that beautiful voice." Baekhyun's grandmother told him, patting him on the knee.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry I can't listen to your music since there is no radio up here, but you will have to come back and sing for me again. You have the voice of an angel."

Chanyeol bowed. "Thank you." he said. "I will treasure your words always."

The ship's horn blasted, echoing across the island.

"Already?" Baekhyun whined frowning at his cell phone. "Grandmother, let me get a picture of all of us okay?"

"Of course dear." She got up and positioned herself between them, their backs against the railing to include the view. "Send me a copy so I can show off my beautiful grandson and his handsome new boyfriend."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a smile.

"Say Kimchi!" Baekhyun said as he held out the selca stick. Baekhyun reeled in his phone to check the picture. "Perfect!" he grinned.

Reaching up, she gave each boy a hug and a kiss, gave them each a container of leftovers, and made them promise to visit soon. As they walked to the taxi, she called Chanyeol back. He glanced at Baekhyun, shrugged his shoulders, and then walked back to the porch.

Baekhyun saw her whisper something to Chanyeol, who then nodded, bowed, and hugged her.

They both waved as they taxi drove back to town. "What did she say to you?" Baekhyun asked.

"Nothing." Chanyeol said, taking Baekhyun's hand in his.

"Nothing is always something." Baekhyun said.

"Baek, it's nothing, she just thanked me for making you smile."

Baekhyun still wasn't sure that's what his grandmother had said, but he was far too happy to press it right now.  
~~~~~

Just before entering town, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a quick kiss before putting on his hat, sunglasses, and mask and slipping out of the cab. Baekhyun let himself be driven to where he had previously arranged to meet up with Kai and his group to avoid being seen together with Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-hyung!" Kai yelled once he spotted his friend. "Over here!"

Baekhyun smiled as soon as he saw the younger boy. As soon as the two were together they began to talk like long lost friends. Since the ship had only sounded one of the two warning horns and they were still within walking distance of the ship, Kai insisted that they go to a new boutique he'd found. He swore that Baekhyun would 'just die' for the clothes they had there.  
~~~~~

Chanyeol arrived in town just in time to see Baekhyun and his friend practically skipping towards a clothing store. He just shook his head. Chanyeol managed to board the ship with only a few people noticing him, and he went straight to his cabin to take a nap before dinner. It had been an exhausting day. How in the heck Baekhyun could even think about shopping right now was beyond him.  
~~~~~

Chanyeol pulled the small velvet box from Baekhyun's grandmother out of his pocket. Carefully opening it, he saw a beautiful ring. It was simple, yet complex at the same time. At first glance, it was just a silver ring, but as it caught the light, you could see the delicate angles that had been cut into the metal, creating an intricate pattern, quite unique.

"I refused to give this to Kris. I never liked that bastard." she had said, shocking him with her choice of words. "This was the ring given to me by Baekhyun's grandfather when we got married. It is meant to show that you should appreciate the simple things, because upon closer inspection, they are the most beautiful. You will probably have to get it sized, Baekhyun has such slendar fingers, but when the time is right, present this ring to my Beakkie. He will know where it came from and that you have my blessing."

Chanyeol had hugged her then. "Thank you." he said against her neck.

"Just promise me that you won't ever give up on him, he can be too stubborn for his own good sometimes."

"I promise." he said, thanking her again before turning to join Baekhyun in the taxi.

Chanyeol closed the lid and hid the ring in his suitcase. "Soon" he thought. "Soon."  
~~~~~

Although it was only 4:30 p.m., he was worn out. Crawling under the covers, Chanyeol snuggled into the pile of pillows and was asleep in no time. He didn't even hear the raucous giggling outside of his door when Baekhyun and Kai returned from their shopping trip and once again struggled with finding the key card, and shuffling packages.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun was starving after the day’s activities and went to the dining room to eat. He passed the Captain’s table nodding his head to the Captain. He gave a slight wave to Kai, who was seated next to his father with a new group of people surrounding him. Kai rolled his eyes communicating how bored he was, and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him when no one else was looking. He smiled at Kai’s predicament and took his seat at a table towards the back of the dining room.

As he studied the menu, he heard a commotion among his fellow passengers. Looking up, he saw Chanyeol being escorted to the Captian’s table. As soon as the tall boy noticed him however, he stopped and whispered something to the Maitre D’. Next thing he knew, Chanyeol was being seated at the adjoining table so that they were back to back.

After the excitement of his arrival faded into whispers, secret glances, and random photos being taken. Baekhyun leaned back in his chair. “Seriously Yeol? You stood up the Captain to sit here? We’re supposed to be avoiding each other in case you’ve forgotten.” He admonished. “How are you going to explain this to the Captain?” Baekhyun asked while holding a glass of water up to his mouth to disguise that he was talking to the idol.

Chanyeol sat up straight in his chair holding the menu up, pretending to look at it. “I’ll just tell him that I felt like dining alone.”

Baekhyun set down his water and picked up his menu to “look” at it. “Yeol, what am I going to do with you?” Baekhyun asked.

“I have a few ideas….” Chanyeol said causing Baekhyun to choke, almost spitting out his water. Chanyeol turned around and patted him on the back. “Are you okay?” he asked loudly so that people could hear him.

“Real subtle Yeol, that didn’t look suspicious at all.” Baekhyun replied glaring at the other.

The waiter came back with two mixed drinks on his tray. “Compliments of a Mr. Kim Jongin, Sir.” He said as he placed a drink in front of Baekhyun.

“Two drinks?” Baekhyun asked.

“No sir, just one.”

The waiter then walked two steps to his left and placed the other drink in front of Chaneyol. “Compliments of Mr. Kim Jongin, Sir.” He said.

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned to look at Kai, who was sitting at the Captain’s table giggling as he held up his own drink in a silent toast.

“Oh my God, are we that obvious?” Baekhyun asked putting his head in his hands.

“I’m afraid so.” Chanyeol said. “May I join you?”

“No! I still have to represent the Wu Corporation.” Baelhyun replied, “And you have Suho to think about.”

Chanyeol sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

Both were quiet for a moment, then Chanyeol piped up; “What'd you order?”

“Oh my God, Yeol, would you shut up?!” Baekhyun whispered loudly.

After Dinner (which largely consisted of Chaneyol bugging him every two minutes to ask some stupid question, or to make an observation about something, or even just flat out asking to borrow his salt. And then his pepper. And then his ketchup...) Baekhyun stood up and "accidentally" dropped his napkin. As he leaned over to pick it up, he gave a warning; “Don’t even think of following me for at least 15 minutes.” Baekhyun folded his napkin, placed it next to his plate, and walked out of the dining room with his head held high.

~~~~~

Baekhyun went up to the deck to get some air. Closing his eyes he let the cool breeze wash over him. He jumped when he felt Chanyeol's arms wrap around his waist. Chanyeol rested his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder for a moment before nuzzling into his neck.

Flash. Click.

Spinning around Chanyeol found himself staring at a young girl with a camera around her neck. He swiftly approached her she started shaking and apologizing. "I-I'm s-sorry Oppa....I thought the...uhm...I thought the flash was off." 

"So are you the one who's been following me the past couple of days?" Chanyeol asked angrily.

Baekhyun approached the two, putting his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Yeol...." he said., causing the other to look at him. "Look at her, she's terrified." Baekhyun said quietly. 

Chanyol turned to look at the girl. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his neck, he exhaled. 

Baekhyun stepped forward. "Look, I know you probably didn't mean any harm in taking those photos correct?"

She nodded, and sniffed, as the tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Baekhyun pulled out a handkerchief, and dabbed her face. "Is it safe to assume that you are a fan?" he asked.

The girl blushed and nodded again.

"I'll tell you what....uhm....I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"N-Nicole." she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"Okay, I'll tell you what Nicole. How would you like to make a deal?" Baekhyun asked. 

Both Chanyeol and Nicole looked confused. 

Looking at Chanyeol, Baekhyun winked at him before returning his attention to the girl. "Give us the sim card from your camera, and Chanyeol will take you to get some ice cream and I'll take your picture together. We'll also give you an autographed copy of his new CD. Does that sound good?"

She looked at Chanyeol silently asking if it was okay.

"I'd really appreciate it." Chanyeol said. "It's not often I get a chance to sit down and talk to my fans, especially one as pretty as you."

Those were the magic words, and they were sincere. The girl's smile threatened to split her face in two as she handed Baekhyun the sim card from her camera.

Chanyeol bowed to her. "Thank you, now, may I have the honor of your company for some ice cream?" She nodded. Baekhyun followed behind as Chanyeol made small talk with the girl. Baekhyun wondered where in the hell the entertainment magazines got their information claiming that Chanyeol was a total douche. Baekhyun wished that they could see him now, the real Park Chanyeol, making this girl feel special. Once they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Baekhyun took a seat behind Chanyeol and his "date", allowing her to have her moment in the sun, (So to speak).

When the ice cream arrived, Baekhyun asked for her cell phone and took a photo of Chanyeol feeding her a bite of the sundae, another one of the two with their arms around each other, and one of Chanyeol kissing her cheek, her eyes wide with shock. Chanyeol got her address and promised to send her the first copy of his CD when it was finished. In the meantime, he autographed one of the paper menus from the shop.

"May I escort you back to your cabin?" Chanyeol asked, ever the gentleman.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Baekhyun opted to return to his suite, letting Nicole have her time alone with Chanyeol.

~~~~~

On the walk back to her cabin, Chanyeol was able to coax her into opening up a little. He discovered that she wanted to go into the music industry, not as a singer, but working with make up and wardrobe. She was just starting the University, and had been in love with his music ever since his debut. Arriving at the door to her cabin, she became quiet again. 

"Do you want me to meet your parents?" he asked. She raised her head up, a bright smile on her face. Chanyeol returned her smile as he knocked on the door.

"OMO!" said the woman who opened the door.

Chanyeol bowed. "Annyeong-haseyo, I'm Park Chanyeol. I hope it was okay, I met your daughter on deck and we had an ice cream together."

"Y-yes, thank you for bringing her back." said the girl's Mom.

"It was nice to meet you." he said to Nicole. "I'll send you the CD as soon as it's pressed." Chanyeol said bowing. She turned beet red.

As Chaneyol turned the corner he heard both women laughing and squealing. He smiled, shaking his head. Although he went on this 'date' to get the sim card (thanks to Baek's quick thinking), he had to admit that what he'd said earlier had been true. It was nice to get a chance to talk to his fans. Nicole had told him that his songs had helped her through a rough patch after her boyfriend broke up with her, and that when she listened to his music it inspired her to do her best. The power of music continually amazed him. Before he knew it, he was in front of Baekhyun's suite. Knocking twice, he waited for the door to open.

Baejhyun opened the door just a crack, preventing Chanyeol from coming in. "May I help you?" he asked. 

Chanyeol smiled. "May I come in?"

"Did you have a nice time on your date?" Baekhyun asked. 

"As a matter of fact, I did." Chanyeol said smiling. 

"That's nice. What do you want with me?" Baekhyun teased. "Are you going to kiss me?" 

"Count on it." Chanyeol said stepping closer, his voice now having a husky quality that sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

"Get in here." Baekhyun demanded. "Now!" He grabbed Chanyeol by the collar and pulled him inside.

That was his first mistake.

Chanyeol now had his back against the door and an very aggressive Baekhyun kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. Chanyeol's hands were useless as Baekhyun had pulled his shirt down and now they were stuck. Taking advantage of Chanyeols's predicament, Baekhyun began to lightly brush his fingertips along Chanyeol's exposed chest while he continued to kiss him. 

Chanyeol moaned into Baekhyun's mouth. 

"Like that?" Baekhyun asked, pulling back and helping Chanyeol get his arms free from his shirt. 

That was his second mistake.

Once Chanyeol's arms were free he took Baekhyun into his arms and dropped him onto the bed. Baekhyun swallowed his giggles when suddenly Chanyeol was hovering over him and he found himself staring into Chanyeol's big beautiful eyes. Eyes that seemed to be asking a question. Baekhyun looped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulled him down, and began kissing him passionately.

Chanyeol propped himself on one hand while his other was busy untying the knot of Baekhyun's bathrobe. Once he succeeded, he let his gaze wander over Baekhyun's impossibly perfect skin, amazed at the flawlessness of the boy. Chanyeol was afraid to touch such perfection, and yet he wanted nothing more than to run his hands and mouth all over the boy, claiming him as his. 

Baekhyun misunderstood Chanyeol's hesitation. "Yeollie?" he asked. "You're making me nervous. Is....is something wrong. Did you change your mind?"

"Oh hell no!" Chanyeol guffawed; "It's just that I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Chanyeol said, as he lightly ran his fingers down Baekhyun's ribs, his thumbs circling his hip bones. "And not just on the outside. I've never thought that I'd feel this way about anyone.....ever....and yet, here I am. Here we are."

Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows. "But...I mean...you...."

Chanyeol leaned over to place a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. "I told you, you can't believe the things you read about me." Chanyeol stopped talking and resumed placing kisses on Baekhyun's smooth stomach, while his tongue dragged lazy circles along the way. Baekhyun inhaled sharply as Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his shaft and began slowly stroking it. 

"Oh my God." Baekhyun cried out. Chanyeol's touches were driving him insane with desire. His eyes half closed as he threw his head back totally lost in the moment, only to begin mewling as Chanyeol replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Baekhyun almost all the way down his throat. Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol's mouth worked it's magic on him. This was soooo much better than masturbating to the man's photo!

Baekhyun began to thrust his hips automatically, straining to seek his release.

"Slow down Babe, we have all night, and I'm not wasting any of it." 

"You're killing me...." Baekhyun panted. "Take off your pants."

"Only if you ask nicely." Chanyeol teased.

"NOW." Baekhyun ordered, making it clear that he was not in the mood for playing games. 

"Damn, you're hot when you're like this." Chanyeol said as he backed off of the bed to remove his pants.

Baekhyun licked his lips as Chanyeol slid his pants down revealing muscular thighs, and a very,very nice bulge underneath his boxers. "Those too." Baekhyun said indicating said boxers.

Too eager to tease the other any longer, Chanyeol dropped his boxers and climbed back on top of Baekhyun. Pressing their lips together they quickly became lost in each other, their hands desperate to explore each other's bodies, their tongues needing to taste each other. Baekhyun had never felt this much passion in his life, not even when he and Kris first got together. What he was feeling now was on a whole new level. Baekhyun ran his fingernails down the length of Chanyeol's back until his hands rested on his tight ass, making the elder shiver."

"You naughty kitten." Chanyeol said in his ear, his hot breath making Baekhyun twist and turn underneath him. 

"Chan...please..." Baekhyun begged. "I need you."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Chanyeol promised as he licked and kissed down Baekhyun's chest and abs, finally taking Baekhyun's length into his mouth.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes back in his head, his back arching off of the bed. "Yeol!" he cried out, now clawing the sheets. 'I don't wanna know how in the hell he can be so good at this.' Baekhyun thought briefly as he caught his breath. Twining his fingers in Chanyeol's fluffy hair to keep the other in place, he began to moan the other's name. 

Chanyeol continued swirling his tongue along Baekhyun's member as he began lightly sucking on it, and then bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first, and then becoming faster. Meanwhile one of his fingers was circling Baekhyun's entrance making him jerk every now and then. Chanyeol sat up on his knees. "Uh....Baek?" he asked, his face a bright red. 

"Ummmm?" Baekhyun hummed. 

"Do you have any...."

"In the drawer." Baekhyun nodded his head towards the nightstand. 

Opening the drawer Chanyeol pulled out the small bottle of lube. Popping open the cap he sniffed it. "Strawberry?" 

"What's wrong with strawberry?" Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol chuckled. "Nothing...nothing at all. I just can't picture Kris using strawberry lube from what you've said about him."

Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows again. "Number One," he said. "Why are you even thinking of that bastard right now." he said angrily. "Number Two, for your information Yeol, I bought that on the ship."

"You did?" Chanyeol asked. "What for?"

"What the hell do you mean what for?" Baekhyun asked. "Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"So...you planned on us having sex? You think I'm that easy?" Chanyeol said grinning mischieviously from ear to ear.

"NO!" Baekhyun said, pushing Chanyeol off of him.

Chanyeol gave him the puppy eyes.

"Okay, so maybe it was wishful thinking, if you've got a problem with it you can just get the fu..." He was cut off by Chanyeol throwing himself on top of him, mashing their mouths together and running his hands all up and down Baekhyun's body. 

"It turns me on knowing that you were thinking about me." Chanyeol said gruffly between placing kisses along Baekhyun's neck. 

"Uhnnng....ahhhh...Y-Yeol....." Baekhyun gasped. 

Chanyeol circled Baekhyun's entrance with a lubed finger, which was soon pressing inside of him. Baekhyun felt didn't feel much pain, only a slight pressure. Chanyeol was true to his word, he was going to take care of him. When Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol slowly inserted another finger. He wrapped his other hand around Baekhyun's throbbing member to take his mind off of the intrusion. When Baekhyun's breathing evened out, Chanyeol began to scissor his fingers, stretching his hole. "Baby, I'm gonna need at least one more." Chanyeol said. "Damn, your'e so tight, it feels incredible."

Baekhyun couldn't have agreed more. Inhaling sharply at the third finger, he clenched his teeth together. Chanyeol held his fingers still, letting his body adjust. After a few minutes, Chanyeol began to slowly move his fingers in and out, curling them slightly when he pushed in. 

"Oh my God!" Baekhyun cried as Chanyeol's fingers found the bundle of nerves inside him. "T-there," he gasped for air, "right there!"

Chanyeol continued to hit that spot with every thrust of his fingers. By now Baekhyun's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat making him glow. He was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, and watching him thrashing on the bed because of him got him more than hard. "Baek...." he panted. "let me....I need to..."

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hair and pulled him up giving him a sloppy kiss. "Me too." he said. "Please Chan, I need you inside of me."

Chanyeol didn't have to be told twice. Applying some lube to his cock, he lined up with Baekhyun's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked. Even though he was positive that the other wanted this, he would be damned if he was going to do something against the his will. 

"Just fuck me already!" Baekhyun demanded."

"Such a naughty kitten." Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun started to say something back, but was silenced when Chanyeol slid his cock in all the way to the hilt in one smooth thrust. "What were you saying?" he teased. 

Baekhyun's eyes were glazed over, and he was holding his breath. "Oh my God." he cried out at last. "Yeol...." Baekhyun automatically began to thrust his hips up to make Chanyeol move, seeking any kind of friction. Baekhyun may have been the bottom, but damn if he wasn't in control. Chanyeol was more than excited to do as he was ordered.

Chanyeol began to slide in and out slowly, making the smaller man work for it, watching as Baekhyun became a needy mess underneath him. Then he picked up the pace and started thrusting harder and faster, he began to stroke Baekhyun's member when he felt close to his release. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to cum first. He wanted him to experience what real love felt like. 

"Yeol...I'm....unghhh..." 

"Me too, I....I...." 

Baekhyun arched his back as he shot all over their stomachs and chests. 

Feeling Baekhyun's walls squeezing him coupled with the blissed-out look on his face, was enough to drive him over the edge as well. Not wanting to pull out right away, Chanyeol let himself fall forward and to the side of Baekhyun, still keeping the other in his arms.

"Gross!" Baekhyun said smiling as he reached over to grab his handkerchief. He smiled thinking that his grandmother probably wouldn't approve of him using it to clean cum off of him and his lover. 

"That....was..... amazing." Chanyeol panted.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Baekhyun said smiling, as he combed his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. 

After about half an hour just snuggling together and making small talk Chanyeol sat up. "We should shower." he said. 

"Orooorrrr....we could try out the hot tub?" Baekhyun asked winking.

Chanyeol lifted his head off of Baekhyun's chest and looked him in the eye. "Already?" he grinned, "I'm up for it if you are." he said waggling his eyebrows. 

"I can see that." Baekhyun said staring at Chanyeol's member. 

Chanyeol looked down at himself and then back at Baekhyun. "Only for you babe." 

"Oh puh-lease!" Baekhyun said rolling his eyes. "You probably walk around with a hard on all day!"

"Baek...." Chanyeol said softly. 

"Hummm?" Baekhyun hummed, running his fingers through Chanyeols hair.

"Say that you'll be mine. Even if it's a lie, just tell me." 

Baekhyun looked deep into Chanyeol's eyes. He could get lost in them. Smiling he put his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks. "I will be yours, and only yours until the end of time, and that's the truth." Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him. 

Chanyeol stood up and carried Baekhyun over to the hot tub. Gently placing him in the warm, bubbling water before he climbed in behind him. Chanyeol took a soapy washcloth and rubbed it all over Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun leaned back, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling. This is what love must feel like he thought. A combination of comfort, and mind blowing passion. He was so lucky to have met Chanyeol. He couldn't believe that he was the only one to see the real man behind the idol status. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes when he felt Chanyeol’s plump, slightly chapped lips on his neck. He maneuvered so that he was sitting on Chanyeol's lap facing him. The water splashing as their kisses became more passionate. In no time at all Baekhyun was lowering himself onto Chanyeol's stiff cock. The bubbling water provided a totally new feeling. 

Chanyeol sat with his arms around Baekhyun's waist, helping to lift him and to hold him in place. Instead of closing his eyes, Chanyeol made an effort to watch Baekhyun's beautiful face. He loved the expressions Baekhyun made as he moved up and down on his shaft. The way Baekhyun's mouth would open in a silent cry coupled with his wet hair, made him look like he was made for sex. In no time at all Baekhyun had reached his climax and Chanyeol was right along with him. 

After a shower, and shower sex, they finally decided to get some sleep. Chanyeol curled around Baekhyun, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist. "I love you." he murmured in Baekhyun's ear. 

"I love you too....giant." Baekhyun snuggled closer. He loved being the little spoon. It made him feel safe and warm. 

~~~~~

Morning came too soon for the boys. They would be in their home port in a few short hours, so they chose to stay in bed and order room service. Which, coincidentally, was delivered by Kai. It took forever for Baekhyun to shoo the younger boy away, promising to give him the details before he left the ship.

"Will he be there?" Chanyeol asked glumly as he took a bite of toast. 

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes. Since the press is going to be there, it would look bad for the company if he didn't play the role of loving fiance."

Chanyeol nodded his head. 

"What about yours? Will he be there?" Baekhyun asked taking a sip of orange juice.

Chanyeol sighed. "Yeah, I got a telegram yesterday from the company with my speech for the press saying that 'I have seen the error of my ways, and have returned to beg forgiveness and ask for his hand in marriage.'"

"Oh." Baekhyun said looking down at his eggs.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's chin and stuck out his bottom lip, once again flashing his puppy eyes. "Don't worry, you are the only one I will ever love." He pecked Baekhun's cheek which promptly turned pink.

"I want you to myself." Baekhyun whined. 

"Let's make a plan!" Chanyeol said excitedly. 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Well, you said yourself that you need time to break off the engagement without damaging the company right?"

"Yes." Baekhyun said. "But I also need to figure out what I'm going to do. How I'm going to support myself, what I want to do."

"I can support you Baek, you can do whatever you want." Chanyeol said happily.

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment considering the offer. "No. I need to do this for me. I can't just go into another relationship when I'm not a whole person. I need to find 'me' again. Once I do that....if you still want me....."

Chanyeol stood up and wrapped Baekhyun in a hug. "I made a promise to never give up on you, and I intend to keep it." 

Baekhyun looked puzzled. Chanyeol didn't promise him anything...."Tell me more about this plan." he said letting it go.

"Well...." Chanyeol continued. "I also need time for my "relationship" to run it's course so that we can end on good terms with the public."

"Right...." Baekhyun said trying not to think about anyone else in Chanyeol's arms. Kissing him....or worse....

"So, since we both need some time, let's meet six months from now at the top of the Namsan tower!"

Baekhyun grabbed his cellphone. Scrolling to the calendar, he put a heart stamp on the date. "Done!" he smiled. "It's going to be hard not seeing you everyday." he pouted. 

"At least you can see me on videos and television. I won't get to see you at all." Chanyeol said. "Wait!" Grabbing his cell phone, he pulled Baekhyun closer to him. Baekhyun put his hands over his face in the shape of a 'W'. Yeol! We're not dressed!" Click. Chanyeol put the photo into a file and password protected it. "There," he said smiling. Standing up Chanyeol took the breakfast trays to the little table, and crawled back in bed. He lay his head on Baekhyun's lap. After lying there letting Baekhyun play with his hair for a few minutes, he sighed. "I've gotta finish packing." he said. 

"Me too." Baekhyun said continuting to run his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. They stayed that way for a while longer neither wanting to move. 

Finally time being the cruel mistress that she is, told them that it was time for Chanyeol to leave. He gave Baekhyun one last hug before going to his room across the hall. "I love you." He said giving Baekhyun one last kiss. "I'll see you on the main deck for the confetti okay? Promise?"

Baekhyun couldn't talk because he had a lump in his throat, but he nodded. As Chanyeol turned to go Baekhyun spun him around and threw himself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. "I love you too Park Chanyeol." 

"I'll see you in six months Byun Baekhyun, wait for me." Chanyeol gave Baekhyun one last kiss before turning to go into his own cabin. He didn't look back. He couldn't. "

Baekhyun stood in his doorway staring at Chanyeol's closed door for about five minutes, before finally going inside and closing his door. Just as he headed to the closet to start packing there was a knock on the door. Running to open it, his heart sank when he saw Kai standing there. "Oh. It's you." he said void of emotion. 

"Boy, I can feel the love." Kai smarted off. 

"I'm sorry, Kai. I just said goodbye to Chanyeol." 

"Oh hyung!" Kai said holding his arms open.

Baekhyun gladly stepped into his friend's embrace and let Kai comfort him."

After letting Baekhyun cry for a bit, he pushed him away so that he could look at him. "Okay....so what? Are you two just giving up?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Baekhyun sniffed. "We figured it would take us each six months to get our lives sorted out, and then we would meet at the top of Namsan tower."

"That's sooo romantic! I'm jealous!" Kai exclaimed.

Baekhyun laughed. "Only you!" he said. "Did you miss the part about having to wait six months? What if he doesn't love me by then?"

Kai groaned. "Oh my God, you are NOT going to be like this for the entire six months! I refuse! Look, I've got some vacation time, plus the free time when we are back in our home port, so I will take responsibility for you, okay?"

Baekhyun laughed. "How did I deserve to get a friend like you?" he asked. 

Kai shrugged. "Just lucky I guess, now come on, let's finish packing so that we can go throw confetti! It's my favorite part!"

"Mine too!" Baekhyun said, as they both started laughing. 

After many attempts, Baekhyun and Kai finally manged to stuff everything he came with plus everything he bought into his suitcases. Kris's were still untouched by the door, where they had been during the entire voyage. The ship's horn blasted, signalling that they were docking.

"Well, this is it." Kai stated. "Are you ready?"

Baekhyun took one last look around the suite. "Yes. I think I am finally ready." 

Kai knew that he was talking about more than the luggage. "Let's go then!" he said linking their arms together. 

Baekhyun and Kai found a spot on the railing. Baekhyun's attention wasn't in the moment and suddenly he was hit in the face with a handful of confetti. Spinning around he saw Kai with an evil grin on his face.

"Yah! How dare you!" he shouted, taking a handful of his own confetti to throw at the younger boy. Soon they were giggling and throwing confetti at each other as well as overboard. As they watched the gangplanks being put into place, Baekhyun felt a hand on his lower back. He knew that touch instantly. 

Chanyeol was next to him. 

The three of them stood watching the crowd of people on the dock who had gathered to meet their friends or family. Even Kai was waving at someone. 

"A friend?" Baekhyun asked Kai, studying the short angry looking man with big eyes.

"Something like that." he said smiling. "I'd better check out with my Dad, I mean, the Captain." Kai said; "Baekhyun-hyung, you'd better keep in touch. Chanyeol....I hope to see you again."

Chanyeol bowed. Baekhyun gave Kai a hug picking him up off of the ground.

"Hyung! I can't breathe!" Kai squawked. Baekhyun set him down. 

"Promise me you'll be careful, don't wander off with strangers in some foreign port, and make sure you study!" Baekhyun cautioned. 

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Kai yelled waving as he happily skipped along. "Bye hyungs!"

Baekhyun turned back around leaning on the railing. He straightened up when he saw a grumpy looking Kris standing there. He was looked as if it was an inconvenience to be there. Which, in his opinion, it probably was. Seeing Baekhyun, he nodded.

Chanyeol looked at Kris and then back at Baekhyun. "That him?" he asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

"I don't like him." Chanyeol grumbled. 

"Me either." Baekhyun laughed. 

Chanyeol was going to miss that laugh. It filled his heart with joy.

All of the sudden, there were flashes of cameras in the crowd below. Once some of the people parted, Baekhyun could see that there stood a beautiful young man. He posed for a few photos, and signed some autographs. Turning his face upwards, he saw Chanyeol and smiled. Chanyeol waved to him. 

He's handsome." Baekhyun commented. 

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes. And he's really sweet. I think you'd actually like him if the circumstances had been different."

With a final "Clanking" noise, the gangplank was in place and it was safe for the passengers to being disembarking. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun being V.I.P.'s of sorts, their luggage had already been taken care of by a some of the crew members. 

As they stepped into the elevator to go down, they were pushed to the back by the crowd of people coming in. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand and laced their fingers together giving a light squeeze. 

Baekhyun began to panic. This was the last time he'd see Chanyeol for six months. 'Six months!' He had so much to say all of the sudden. He needed to tell him one more time how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. But he didn't have anymore time with him before the elevator opened and he'd be gone. Tears started to fall, and he began to panic. Suddenly an idea came to him. Baekhyun pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started talking. "Hello? Yes, yes, I had a wonderful time." he said sniffing, looking directly into Chanyeol's eyes. "No, not for six months. I know it's a long time. It'll be okay, I promise."

By now Chanyeol had caught on to what the younger was doing. It touched his heart. It hurt to see Baekhyun so sad. Silently, Chanyeol mouthed the words "I love you."

"I love you too." Baekhyun said to the phone. "Take care of yourself." Baekhyun continued; "Goodbye." Crying, he put the phone back into his pocket, his hands shaking. 

Chanyeol had tears falling down his cheeks. He squeezed Baekhyun's hand tighter. As the people shuffled out of the elevator Chanyeol quickly grabbed Baekhyun, spun him around, and gave him one final hug. "I love you too." he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear. Only you."

The three men all walked down the gangplank together and then went their separate ways. Kai ran to hug the big-eyed man, who surprisingly, now that he was smiling, looked kind of cute. Baekhyun stepped off of the gangplank and obediently got into the car with Kris heading to their apartment. Chanyeol posed for photos with Suho before making his little speech and heading to his own apartment.

Neither Baekhyun, nor Chanyeol spoke about the cruise. It was their secret. The precious memories were to be kept locked in their hearts in order to sustain them for six months when they could be together again.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home from the dock was uncomfortable to say the least. Kris and Baekhyun sat on opposite sides of the backseat.

"Have a good trip?" Kris asked not even looking up from his cell phone.

"Like you even give a damn." Baekhyun responded watching the scenery as it flew by the window.

"Not even thirty minutes and you're going to start this again?" Kris complained.

Baekhyun turned away from the window. "No. I'm done. I'm going to be moving out."

"Oh geez, why do you always have to be so dramatic?" Kris griped.

"Why do you always have to be such a dick?" Baekhyun snapped back, grateful that there was a privacy window between them and the driver.

Once inside the apartment Baekhyun went to their room and started to pack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kris asked. "You can't just move out as soon as you get home."

Baekhyun sighed. "Fine. I'll be taking the guest room, but I want out. You do whatever you have to do for the company, but get it done quickly."

"Such a drama queen." Kris mumbled as he plopped down on the couch to watch his sports programs.

Baekhyun sat on their bed. It smelled like perfume. 'God damn it Kris! You couldn't even change the damn sheets?!' he cursed under his breath. Gathering his things, he moved across the hall. Baekhyun didn't have the energy to do more than take a nap. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered how Chanyeol was fairing. He wanted to text him, but they'd agreed to give each other the full six months to take care of things, so he would honor that.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol watched Baekhyun get into the black car with Kris. He didn't look like the spunky diva that he fell in love with. His shoulders slumped, his head hung down, and he trailed behind Kris by a good three steps. Flash. Click. Chanyeol's attention returned to the people taking photos. He posed with Suho, answering the usual questions, careful to avoid anything about their wedding. Finally they were ushered into a company car and driven to their separate apartments.

"How was your trip?" Suho asked.

"It was good." Chanyeol said. After a few minutes he added "I think we should talk."

"Oh? Shall we have dinner then? Suho asked curiously.

Chanyeol nodded, taking his hand in his and giving a light squeeze.

Suho knew him well enough to know what this gesture meant. It was meant to confirm their friendship. The many times they had worked together, when he had needed a friend, he would grab his hand like that. He had always let him. Theirs was a comfortable relationship. That was why when the company suggested that they become engaged, they decided to go along with it. There could be worse things than to marry a friend. However, he sensed something was 'off' with Chaneyol. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have some things to talk to you about. Shall I pick you up at 8:00?" he asked.

"No. I'll cook. Just come by my apartment. Use the back door, there aren't any cameras."

Chanyeol nodded. "Okay."

They dropped Suho off first before finally pulling up in front of his apartment. Chanyeol's manager handed him the schedule of events for the next week as he was getting out of the car. Thankfully, he didn't have anything planned for a couple of days. He was exhausted. Once inside, he went straight to his bed and fell face first into the pillows. Taking a deep breath, his body started to relax, allowing him to go to sleep, a pair of droopy eyes haunting his dreams.  
~~~~~  
During the first couple of months, Baekhyun had stayed sequestered in the guest room not doing much of anything. Not having to attend functions with Kris any longer, he soon got bored and decided to sign up for painting classes. Little by little he began to get 'phased' out of the Wu Corporation, being replaced by Kris's intern. Surprisingly, there wasn't too big of a public outcry, perhaps because, although Baekhyun was beautiful and charming, he was still, after all, a male. Baekhyun assumed it was easier for the people in Kris's world to accept a female partner for the heir of such an important company. It still hurt his pride that he could be replaced so easily, but then, he was grateful that the transition was going smoothly. Baekhyun, although not proud of it, had taken a settlement in exchange for avoiding any and all media. (Not that he would have said anything anyway, but nonetheless, he had been forced to take the money by their lawyer.) Baekhyun used the money to get his own place, and put some in the bank. He even had enough to buy his own gallery in downtown Seoul.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol had been right. Baekhyun was able to see photos and stories of him everywhere. As the release of his new CD came closer, there were signing events, and fan meets scheduled only blocks from Baekhyun's gallery. He didn't dare go, for fear that somehow their connection would be discovered. However, he did manage to have Kai go on one of his free days, and slip Chanyeol the sim card containing the photos of them together on the ship, when they shook hands at a signing event. Chanyeol gave him a signed copy of his latest CD. He had written, 'Hope to have you Baek in my arms again. Yours always,Yeol' 

Kai smiled and bowed. "Thank you hyung." he said. "This will mean a lot to...me." he caught himself. He then reached out his hand for Chanyeol to shake, and when the older did, he felt Kai slip something into the palm of his hand. He quickly put it in his pocket without looking to see what it was. His heart did a flip. Whatever it was, it was from Baekhyun. He just knew it. The rest of the event went by in a blur, Chanyeol couldn't concentrate on anything except getting home to see what Baekhyun had sent him.  
~~~~~  
After going to the event, Kai made Baekhyun close the gallery and took him shopping to get his mind off of Chanyeol. (Not that, that was possible....)

"Thanks Kai." Baekhyun said as they sipped bubble tea outside in the courtyard, surrounded by their shopping bags. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what best friends are for!" Kai said cheerily. "Have you signed up for any dance classes?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, I've been busy with running the gallery and painting. I had one last event to go to for Kris and his family. It's safe to say, we're "officially" not an item anymore."

"Hyung, that's great! I mean...it's not....but it is!" Kai said putting his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders.

"How was Yeol when you saw him?" Baekhyun asked, slightly blushing.

Kai's eyes popped wide open. "OMO! I almost forgot!" Digging in his bag he pulled out the CD and gave it to him.

Baekhyun's mouth dropped open and he hit Kai on the shoulder. "Yah! How could you forget this!!" he yelled. He read what Chanyeol had written, his hands trembling a bit. 'He still loves me!' he thought to himself, his heart beating a bit faster.

"Awww, you're blushing! How cute!!!" Kai teased his friend. Baekhyun elbowed him in the ribs.

"Did you give him the card? Did he say anything?" Baekhyun asked anxiously, eager for any news.

Kai gave a final slurp of his drink and tossed the empty cup into the waste bin. "Yes, I gave it to him, and he asked if I was painting."

Baekhyun grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Jongin. I really owe you. You're a great friend."

"If you really feel that way, then you'll come to the library with me tomorrow." Kai stated.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "The library? Are you feeling well Kai?"

This time Kai was the one who was blushing. "Yah! What's wrong with the library? You can find all sorts of things there."

Baekhyun was quiet for a minute, looking at his friend awkwardly shuffling his shoes on the cement. He'd never seen the other so nervous before....could it be? "Kim Jongin! You tell me what's going on this instant!" he demanded.

Kai gasped. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, scooting out of his friend's reach instinctively.

"Yah! Just what, or should I say whom, do you want to 'check out' from the library?!"

Kai turned bright red. "Hyung, what makes you think that I....:

"Don't even think about lying to me Kai!" Baekhyun said as if he were a mother bear protecting her cub.

"Okay....his name is Kyungsoo." Kai said, turning his face away from Baekhyun so that the older wouldn't see him blush.

"Uh hmmmm, and just what do we know about this 'Kyungsoo' person?" Baekhyun demanded.

"Hyuuuung! It's not like that." Kai whined. "Just meet him with me tomorrow, you'll see, he's wonderful." Kai said, his voice having that dreamy quality of someone in love.

"We'll see about that." Baekhyun said, finishing his own drink. "Now, let's go see if those skinny jeans are still on sale, and you can tell me all about Mr. Librarian."

Kai jumped up off of the bench excitedly, and followed Baekhyun back into the mall.  
~~~~~  
As soon as Chanyeol got into the back seat of his car, he reached in his pocket to see what Kai had given him. It was a the sim card! Now he'd be able to have pictures of Baekhyun! He had, had to erase everything from his cell phone in case something leaked to the public before he could be allowed to break up with Suho.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol was so grateful to him for being so understanding. He continued to 'date' him in public, but kept the displays of affection to a minimum, out of respect for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and when it came time for them to 'officially' break up, he handled it with class. Suho told the public that he and Chanyeol meant more to each other as friends than anything, and that he wished him well with his new CD, even going so far as to say that he'd be the first one in line to buy it. Which he was.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol kicked off his shoes and went straight to his bed, pulling his laptop in bed with him. After waiting for what seemed like hours, he was able to upload the photos from the sim card to his computer. Next, he put them in a file,which he put in a sub-folder, within another folder. Opening the folder, he began to scan through the photos. There were lots of pictures of random things. It looked like Nicole had taken photos of the entire ship. At last, he saw a photo of himself as he was being escorted to his room. In between photos of her food, selfies, and more pictures of the ship, were photos of him and Baekhyun.

Choosing a random photo, he enlarged it. He had forgotten how truly beautiful Baekhyun was. His sharp jaw line, his hair always styled 'just right', his fashion sense. He studied the photo for some time. He could see the sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes as he was talking to him. He saw how white and perfect Baekhyun's skin was, he saw...the man he loved. His heart ached. He had to tell himself that they'd be together soon, and that all this heartbreak would be worth it. Chanyeol flipped through all of the photos two more times before shutting off the computer and going to sleep. He dreamed of being in Baekhyun's arms that night, and for the first time in a long time, was able to get to sleep at a decent hour.  
~~~~~  
Finally, the day of their meeting arrived. Neither boy could concentrate on anything they were supposed to be doing, they were too nervous.

"What if he doesn't come?" Baekhyun asked Kai. "What do I even wear?"

"Hyung! Don't be ridiculous! Try to calm down okay? You know you look good in everything. Look, I've got to go, they're pulling up the gangplank!" Kai said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! You're just hanging up so you can go throw confetti!" Baekhyun yelled into the phone.

Kai laughed. "It's my favorite part!" he said before hanging up.

Baekhyun couldn't help but to laugh. If Kai ever made it to be the Captain of his own ship, he'd probably install confetti cannon's along the decks.

Baekhyun spent the morning rejecting all the clothing he owned. "Ugh...." he groaned. He was just going to have to buy an outfit. Grabbing his wallet, he left his apartment and caught the next bus to take him further down the shopping district.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol had wanted to cancel all his events for the day, but there was absolutely no way to do so. Instead, he did two interviews, one short variety show segment, and an appearance at a music store. After dinner it had been requested that he have dinner with the head of his record label. As long as he could get to the Namsan tower by 7:00 p.m., he was fine. In fact, it was actually a blessing to be so busy, it made the time fly by.

Chanyeol thought that dinner with the President would go on forever. He was grateful when the senior got a phone call and had to leave. Chanyeol looked at his watch. It would be close. Hurrying home, Chanyeol was trying to decide what to wear when Suho called. 

"So, tonight's the night?" he asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I feel like there's a bowling alley in my stomach and I don't know what to wear." Chanyeol admitted.

Suho smiled to himself. "I'm sure Baekhyun wouldn't care if you showed up in a plastic bag."

Chanyeol laughed. "You don't know Baek." he said, causing him to laugh as well.

"Wear your black skinny jeans with your rolling stone sleeveless t-shirt. You look good in that."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" he asked, smirking.

"You wish!" Suho retorted. "Now hurry up, your'e going to be late."

"Okay, okay." Chanyeol said as he grabbed the jeans out of his closet. "Oh....Suho?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks." Chanyeol paused; "For everything. You're really great 'ya know?"

"Yeah, well if I'm so great, why is it that you are leaving me for a blonde?" the other asked, giving him a hard time.

"Are you kidding me?" Chanyeol asked, tucking the phone under his chin to better flip through the hangers to find his shirt. "Have you seen him? He's hot!"

Suho rolled his eyes. "You're despicable." He said smiling into the phone.

"Here it is!" Chanyeol said triumphantly holding up his shirt, "You know you love me." he said.

"I do. Now stop bothering me and get dressed!" Suho ordered hanging up the phone.  
~~~~~  
No longer able to control his nerves, Baekhyun arrived early. He paced back and forth for a while, and then, not able to stand it any longer, he took the elevator to the top of the tower. The butterflies in his stomach were out of control. Six months! They had waited six months, and tonight they would finally be able to start their lives together!

Baekhyun walked around, looking at the impressive view. Although scared of heights, he was still able to appreciate the beauty of being so high above the city. Looking down he got a giddy feeling, knowing the somewhere down there Chanyeol was on his way to meet him. The first thing he was going to to would be to give him the biggest kiss ever, and he didn't give a damn who was there taking pictures! He was going to finally be with the love of his life, and nothing was going to ruin this night.  
~~~~~  
Chanyeol took one last look in the mirror. Looking at his cell phone, he left to catch a taxi. He didn't want to be later than he already was. The closer they got to the tower, the more traffic was backed up, the more anxious he became. Not able to contain his excitement any longer he opened the cab door; "I'll just get out here." Chanyeol said tossing some bills to the driver.

Chanyeol looked up at the tower and smiled. He didn't need to see him to know that his Baekhyun was already there, he felt it in his heart. In just a few short minutes Baekhyun would be in his arms again and he could place his grandmother's ring on his finger and make it official. He wanted the whole world to know that Baekhyun was his. Chanyeol began to run, his eyes looking up towards the top of the Namsan tower, his heaven.

He didn't see the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness. Muffled voices asking him....something? His name? Darkness again. Bright lights blinding him.

"Baek?" he called out. "Where's Baekhyun?"

"Check for an I.D. or a cell phone."

"No! I need.....I need....." Things were swirling in front of him. He felt....'floaty'...

"Sir? Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"

'Name?' he thought. "I'm....I...." More flashing lights. Pain. "Baek?" Darkness again.  
~~~~~

"Shhhhh, you're going to be okay, you're in the hospital." came a voice from... somewhere?

Pain. "Don't touch me!" Dizzy again. Too bright. "Hospital?" Darkness again. Darkness felt nice. What was he forgetting? Something....something...  
~~~~~

"Park Chanyeol what now? You do realize that Baekhyun is going to kill you don't you?!" Suho scolded as she answered the phone.

"Is this Mr. Kim Junmeyon?" came a voice he didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" he demanded. "How do you have that phone?"

"This is Mr. Yoon from Seoul Hospital, do you know a Mr. Park Chanyeol?"  
~~~~~

Suho didn't waste any time. On the way to the hospital he called Chanyeol's manager so that he could keep any information out of the papers. Next, he called Chanyeol's Mom and sister. He promised to keep them informed as soon as he knew anything.

He had forgotten about Baekhyun.  
~~~~~

Baekhyun waited. He was so very excited to be able to see Chanyeol again and to be able to hold him in his arms. It had only been six months, but it seemed like forever. Not a day went by that he hadn't thought of the other man. Baekhyun kept his eye on the elevators. 'What if he's already here? What if I missed him and he's on the other side?' he wondered. He checked his cell phone before realizing that they had deleted each other as contacts before they'd left the ship just in case.

As it the sun began to set Baekhyun's worry turned into annoyance. 'It would be just like him to be late.' he thought. 'Where the heck was he anyway?' Baekyun's insecurities began to warp his mind, making his biggest fears seem like reality. 'Maybe he wasn't good enough for Chanyeol.....he was an idol after all. Maybe he was just a ship board fling. Maybe the newspapers were true, and he had just been too dumb to realize it.' Baekhyun felt so stupid. How could he have thought that someone like Park Chanyeol would actually like someone like him, let along love him....but still...a small part of his heart held on to hope.

He walked around the observation deck again. He stared at the elevators again. He looked down below to see if he could see anything. He couldn't. "Please God, let him just be running late.' he prayed. "Don't let him not love me anymore.'

Baekhyun slumped onto a bench. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. In no time at all the light rain turned into a downpour of epic proportions. Baekhyun was soaked to the bone. He couldn't hold back his sobs, his tears streaming down his face blending with the raindrops. He felt sick to his stomach. At a little after midnight, he left. He didn't know how long he wandered the streets before running into Kyungsoo who was on his way to work.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked, almost not recognizing the other because of his disheveled state. "Oh my God, it is you! Are you okay? What happened?"

Baekhyun just stared at him and began to cry again. Kyungsoo made two phone calls before taking Baekhyun home with him. The first, to the Library, calling in for the day. The second, Kai, who was on another cruise. Normally he waited for Kai to call him since he didn't know what job the boy would be doing on any given day, but since Baekhyun was his good friend, and he wasn't sure what to do, he thought it would be acceptable.

Kai instructed him to give Baekhyun a hot bath, some hot chocolate, and to snuggle with him while watching old rom coms. "I'm going to kill Chanyeol when I get back!" Kai said angrily.

"Let's just focus on Baekhyun right now okay?" Kyungsoo said calmly.

"Okay, I'll call you later. Soo?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Kai said smiling into the phone.  
~~~~~

Kyungsoo ran a bubble bath. When he came back in the bedroom, Baekhyun was just standing in the middle of the floor looking lost. Kyungoo walked him to the bathroom where he helped the younger undress and climb into the tub. "Do you want to be alone?" 

Baekhyun shook his head no.

"Okay. I'll stay with you." Kyungsoo took the washcloth and gently began to scrub the younger boy. He was sure to wash away Baekhyun's eye makeup which had run down his face, leaving black streaks. Baekhyun closed his eyes when Kyungoo shampooed his hair, leaning back as the warm water was poured over him to rinse. "Okay, upsy-daisy!" Kyungoo said as he helped Baekhyun to stand up and wrap a towel around him. Kyungsoo got another towel and began to dry his hair.

Baekhyun began to cry. He felt dirty because he enjoyed Kyungsoo's soft touches and soothing words. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Hey." Kyungoo said lifting Baekhyun's chin to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just Kai's boyfriend, I'm your friend too, okay? So you don't have to worry about anything. I'm going to be taking care of you for as long as you need, arraso?"

"Kansahamnida." Baekhyun said.

"Besides," Kai continued. "Kai would kill me if I let anything happen to you!" He's crazy-scary when he gets mad." he said, his voice filled with laughter.

Baekhyun chuckled a little. He knew.

Kyungsoo made a spot for Baekhyun on his bed and together they sipped hot chocolate and watched movies. Kyunsoo didn't ask Baekhyun what was wrong, which was good because he couldn't stop crying long enough to talk anyway. Just when Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun was over the worst of it, he'd begin a new bout of crying.

Thankfully, halfway through the fourth movie Baekhyun fell asleep, his head resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo carefully slid out from under him, laying Baekhyun's head on the pillow and covering him up. 'Poor guy.' he thought. Whatever Baekhyun was going through must be awful. Baekhyun didn't sleep well. He cried in his sleep, only settling down when Kyungsoo lay next to him, petting his hair and making 'shushing' noises.

"How's he doing?" Kai asked when he finally got a chance to call his boyfriend.

"Not so good." Kyungsoo whispered. "I got him to eat some soup, and he finally fell asleep, but he keeps crying and calling out for Yeollie?"

"Thank you for taking care of him for me hyung." Kai said.

Kyungsoo smiled. "It's no problem, anything for you babe. Besides, I just couldn't leave someone so sad out wandering the streets now could I?"

"Oppa?" Kai asked using his 'cute' voice. "Will you take care of Baekhyun-hyung until we get back to port?"

Kyungsoo could picture Kai's aigoo over the phone, and when the younger called him 'Oppa'....he got what he wanted. "You know I can't refuse you right?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I know! That's what I love best about you!" Kai giggled.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "And all this time I thought it was because I had a big di...."

'HYUNG!!!" Kai yelled, cutting him off.

"I gotta go, babe, I think he's waking up again. I love you." 

"I love you too. Bye!" Kai said cheerfully. As soon as he hung up, his personality changed. "Park Chanyeol, you are so dead!" he said to the empty cabin. "Just you wait!"  
~~~~~  
The Doctor came to the private waiting room where Chanyeol's manager and Suho were waiting. "The surgery went fine, but he may not be able to walk again. He's in a medically induced coma right now because he kept fighting the nurses and pulling out his I.V.'s, but you can go and see him if you'd like."

"What do you mean he won't walk?" his manager asked. Suho's mouth hanging open, speechless.

"He has some swelling near the spinal cord" the Doctor said, "until it goes down, and he's somewhat recovered, we won't know what the damage is. We'll just have to wait and see." he answered.

"Thank you Doctor." the manager said.

"Oh, there is one more thing." the Doctor said. "Before we put him under, he kept calling out for a Baek? Was he with someone when he got hit by the car?"

"OMO!!!" Suho gasped. "Baekhyun!!"

Both the manager and the Doctor looked at him.

"Excuse me Doctor, but did Chanyeol have his cell phone with him when they brought him in? Suho asked.

The Doctor thought for a minute. "All personal belongings would have been logged and put into a locker. You might check with the Nurse, tell her you have my permission."

Suho bowed and thanked him.

"What's so special about his cell phone?" the manager asked.

"I just need to check for something. I'll be right back, you go on in and see him."

Walking quickly to the Nurse's station, Suho found the charge Nurse and got Chanyeol's cell phone and wallet. Quickly opening his contacts, he scrolled down looking for Baekhyun. No luck. He flipped though his photos thinking that they could provide a clue to where the man would be. No photos. 'Who doesn't have photos?' he thought. Next, he dug through his wallet. Surely there would be something there he could use to find Baekhyun. Wrong again. Sighing, he went back to Chanyeol's room.

As he arrived, the manager was leaving. "I have to make sure this stays out of the papers, and reschedule his events. You're going to have to leave. If people see you here, they'll think that you two reconciled.

Suho wasn't in the mood to hear all that nonsense. Chanyeol was laying in the hospital, in a coma for crying out loud, and all the manager was worried about was how him being there would look to the public. "Do what you have to do." he said. "I'm staying."

As soon as the manager left, he slowly opened the door to Chanyeol's room. It was dark, except for a single light over the bed. Chanyeol was hooked up to all kinds of wires and tubes. He looked so peaceful. Reaching over, Suho smoothed his hair down. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol, but I may have to be your fiance for just a bit longer, it's the only way I can see you. I'll keep trying to find Baekhyun." It may have been wishful thinking, but he could have sworn that Chanyeol moved when he'd said Baekhyun's name.  
~~~~~

Kyungsoo called in the rest of the week to stay home with Baekhyun. When he wasn't crying, he was sleeping. Kyungsoo fed him, bathed him, and held him in his arms when he needed it. Kai called several times to check in on his friend, and each time Baekhyun had refused to talk on the phone.

"Is he okay?" he asked Kyungsoo. "I'm worried."

"He's in pain." Kyungsoo said. "His heart's been broken. Give him some time."

"I'll be back in a week. Unless you think I should fly back?" Kai asked.

"No, he's still not ready to talk. He spends most of his time sleeping. Oh, I almost forgot. We watched Titanic. Six times. Six! Seriously Kai, how many times can he watch that movie? Heartbreak or not, I'm thinking of accidentally breaking that DVD in half the next time he takes a shower."

"Kai laughed. "No word from Chanyeol?" Kai asked. "No idea what happened?"

"No clue." Kyungsoo answered. "Ah....I gotta go, Baekhyun just woke up. "I'll see you in a when you get back, love you!"

"You too." Kai said laughing as he heard 'The Heart Will Go On' playing in the background.  
~~~~~

Within the following weeks, Chanyeol was allowed to come out of his coma. Suho was by his side, comforting him, and his manager was there keeping an eye on things. When Chanyeol realized that it had been almost two and a half weeks since his coma he fell apart. "Baekhyun must hate me!" he wailed. "He probably thought that I didn't come!" Chanyeol tried to sit up. "Suho, help me, I've got to go find him!"

Suho didn't move except to look at the manager, who in turn, looked down at the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked. "Did something happen to Baekhyun?!"

Suho moved forward and held Chanyeol's hands in his. "It's just that...well, it's not for sure...but you..."

The manager couldn't let the burden fall on the poor guy. "The Doctor said you might not be able to walk again." He blurted out.

"What?!" Chanyeol said. "That's bullshit! I need to go find Baekhyun." Throwing off his covers, he pushed Suho out of the way and tried to sit up, almost falling onto the floor. "Omo!" he cried out, looking at his manager with panic in his eyes.

Chanyeol started to hyperventilate, and he was hurting himself trying to get out of the bed. "I need Baekhyun!" he screamed, tears coming down his cheeks. "I need to explain! Suho, please....please help me find him!" he begged. Suho was also in tears. It hurt to see his friend in so much pain. "I'm s-sorry Chanyeol, I tried. I-I don't know where he is."

Once again, for his own safety, they had to reinstate his medically induced coma.  
~~~~~

After another week with no progress, Chanyeol's parents decided to have him transferred to a private hospital nearer to their house. Suho still came to see him, and tried his best to keep his mind occupied. Still, there were times when Chanyeol would just sit and stare, and Suho knew he was only thinking of Baekhyun.

One afternoon he had wheeled him out to the courtyard to get some sun. "We should get married." Chanyeol said.

"What?" Suho asked, not sure he'd heard him correctly.

"We should go ahead and get married. I like you, you like me, we get along, you're pretty, sweet, and you're funny. You'd make a good wife." 

"Oh Chanyeol," he sighed, "if you were serious, I would take you up on that offer in a heartbeat." Looking out at the people on the lawn down below.

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Chanyeol asked. "We should do it."

Suho got up and walked over to him. He knelt down in front of Chanyeol, taking his hands in his. A gesture that they had done often as friends, comforting each other through various break ups, and troubles. "Park Chanyeol, I would consider myself the luckiest man alive if I thought that you would be happy with me, but we both know that you are still in love with someone else."

Chanyeol sighed. "It's over between us. Too much time has passed, he must hate me. Besides, I-I can't even run after him."

"Don't you dare give up hope Chanyeol! Didn't you tell me yourself that you'd made a promise to his grandmother? And the Doctor said himself that there is still a chance for a full recovery, so snap out of it or I really will marry you!"

Chanyeol laughed despite the tears that were falling from his eyes. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?" he asked.

Both of them laughed at that.

It felt good to laugh. God he missed Baekhyun. He had the best laugh....  
~~~~~

Baekhyun had finally moved back to his own apartment and with Kai's help, he went back to running his gallery, spending lots of time in the studio painting. Baekhyun soon found that painting helped him work through his emotions. At first the paintings were just angry slashes using mainly blacks and reds, lots of spatters. As the days went by, he used more blues and purples, wavy lines, blots of color splashed here and there. Sad paintings, each giving the feeling of drowning. By the time he moved to the brighter colors, his paintings started to take shapes, but were still rather abstract. People stopping by the gallery would often stop in his studio and make positive comments about his art. Some had even asked if his paintings were for sale. He politely declined, stating that they weren't that good, but perhaps in the future he'd host his own show.

Saturday he got a package in the mail. Not recognizing who it was from, he set it aside to open later. Later turned into two days, when Kai stopped by with Kyungsoo for coffee. "Hyung, what's this?" he asked.

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. "I'm not sure." he said returning to his task of slicing fruit.

"Can I open it?" Kai asked not waiting for an answer before eagerly tearing off the brown wrapping paper.

"Kai, baby, you can't just open someone's...." Kyungsoo had started to say before Baekhyun laid a hand on his arm.

"Wah!" Kai exclaimed as he pulled out a beautiful black scarf with little red hearts embroidered on the ends.

Baekhyun dropped his cup of tea causing it to shatter.

Kyungsoo jumped up and grabbed the broom hurrying to clean up the mess.

Kai looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes, the scarf around his shoulders. "What?" he asked.

Baekhyun grabbed the box and looked inside. There was an envelope. His hands began to shake and he couldn't open the letter.

Kyungsoo stepped closer. "May I?" he asked, gently taking the letter from Baekhyun's hands. Quickly scanning it, he looked up into Jongin's eyes. Kai got up and came around the island and put his arm around Baekhyun. "Let's go sit down hyung, okay?"

"W-what does it say?" Baekhyun asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kai's right, Baek, let's go sit down." Kyungsoo said.

"I need to hear it." he said calmly. "I know what your'e going to say, but I need to hear it." Baekhyun stood with his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said as tears began to flow down Baekhyun's cheeks. Kai wrapped his arms around his friend from the back. "your grandmother has passed away, and....they already had the funeral."

"Anything else" Baekhyun asked, his voice shaking. Kai hugged him tighter.

"There's a letter from her." Kyungsoo said. "It's addressed to Chanyeol."

Baekhyun nodded, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe his tears. The handkerchief just made him cry more. Baekhyun took the letter from Kyungsoo. "I want to lie down for a bit." he said.

Kai let him go and watched as Baekhyun walked to his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. Soon muffled sobs could be heard through the door.

Kai threw himself into Kyungsoo's arms. "It's not fair." he cried. "Baekhyun-hyung has been through so much."

"Shhhh, I know baby...I know...." Kyungsoo said stroking Jongin's back.  
~~~~~

A few more weeks went by. Baekhyun really focused on his paintings. He had moved away from the abstract to focus more on figurative art. He painted pictures from the islands, pictures from the ship, as well as pictures from his grandmother's house. The painting he cherished the most, was from the photo he'd taken of Chanyeol and his grandmother looking over the railing of the deck. The way the sunlight caught Chanyeol's hair, and his grandmother's scarf caught in the breeze. It was cathartic to paint this picture. By painting it, he could get everything out of his mind, and then perhaps his heart.

Baekhyun would find himself asking the Chanyeol in the painting 'Why? Why did he make him think that he loved him? Why did he not call him? Why did he disappear? Why does it still hurt so much?'

After a few more weeks of painting like a mad man, both Kai and Kyungsoo finally convinced him to have his own show. Since it was his gallery, scheduling it was no problem. He just had to sort though all of his paintings to see what he wanted to showcase. Baekhyun even had some of his earlier works that had been sent from his grandmother's house a few days after the scarf had arrived. Kai agreed to be the host for the evening, and Kyungsoo offered to advertise in the library. The week before the show, they were busy arranging catering, florists, sending out invitations, as well as print ads.  
~~~~~

Baekhyun supervised as the final painting was hung in place. "What's the price on this one?" the worker asked, getting the price tag ready.

"Oh, this one's not for sale." Baekhyun said, I want to keep it. The guy shrugged his shoulders and packed up his tools. Baekhyun did a final walk through. He had decided to arrange his works in a chronological order, so that people could see his growth both as a person, and an artist. The bell above the door chimed as someone came in. "I'm sorry, the show's not until tonight." he said. As he turned around he froze in place.

"Baek?" came the deep familiar voice from his past.

He cleared his throat. "Kris...."


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I see you are painting now. I don't remember you being so into Art."

Baekhyun just continued to stare at Kris. "You wouldn't have. I didn't talk about it."

Kris glanced at the few pieces that were hung in the entryway. "You're good." he said.

Baekhyun sighed. "Look. I'm sure you're not here to compliment me on my paintings."

Kris didn't say anything for a moment, and then he looked Baekhyun in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry." Baekhyun said, coolly. "Un-fucking believable. You're sorry. What the hell is that Kris? You're sorry? Why are you really here?"

Kris looked down at the floor and cleared his throat. "I'm uh, getting married." he said.

"And you felt the need to tell me this....why?"

"I just sort of thought that you deserved to hear it in person. You know?"

"Well then, mission accomplished. Congratulations." Baekhyun said with no emotion showing in his voice at all.

Kris continued to stare at him.

"Is that all?" Baekhyun asked.

"Is it true you're...dating Park Chanyeol?" Kris asked.

The sudden mention of Chanyeol made Baekhyun's heart seize and his breathing hitch. Taking a deep breath and making direct eye-contact with Kris, he replied; "What business is it of yours who I date?"

"Well, I just heard that he sleeps with.....well he's sort of a.....a..." The glare Baekhyun shot him made him shut his mouth. "I just want you to be happy." Kris finished.

Baekhyun scoffed. "Now?! Now you're concerned about my happiness?!"

"Baek, I still love you. I'm just....not in love you. I'm not sure what happened to us."

"Besides you cheating on me?" Baekhyun asked snarkily.

"Yeah," Kris said softly, "besides that."

"Look, Kris," Baekhyun finally answered, rubbing his temples with his hands, "it's not entirely your fault. I was so eager for you to like me that I changed who I was. I wasn't being honest with myself, and I wasn't being honest with you either. In fact, it's been pointed out to me, that I never let you get to know the real me. So go ahead and get married without any qualms, I can truthfully say, that I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards you."

Kris smiled. "Thank you, Baek. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness." Kris continued as Baekhyun snorted. "But I've done some soul searching lately, and I know that I didn't appreciate what I had with you, and I'm sorry. I was a real bastard."

Baekhyun just looked at him as if an alien had just landed in front of him.

"Can.... can we be friends?" Kris asked.

Baekhyun thought for a moment. "No." he said. "No, I don't think we can be friends. There's just too much between us."

Kris hung his head.

"But...." Baekhyun continued. "If we were to run into each other at some point in the future, I think it would be okay to say hello. Look, I don't know just what happened to make you re-evaluate things, but I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. I really hope that you can be happy now. Sincerely."

Kris smiled gratefully. "I understand. I hope you are happy. You deserve it. I did truly love you once Baek, a small part of me always will. I want you to know that. I'm sorry it couldn't work out with us. I'm still not sure why it didn't work out." he said. Kris took a step closer and ran his fingers down Baekhyun's cheek pulling his hand away just as quickly. "Damn," he said under his breath, "I'd forgotten how beautiful you are." And just like that Kris left the gallery, not giving Baekhyun a chance to react. In fact, he was still standing there stunned when Kai walked in.

"Did I just see Kris leave here?" he asked. "What did he want?"

"Closure.... I think." Baekhyun said thoughtfully touching his cheek. "He said he came to tell me that he's getting married and that he wanted to apologize."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed. "I hope you told him that he can take his apology and shove it up...."

"Kim Jongin! Watch your language!" Baekhyun scolded. "He asked if it was true that I was dating Chanyeol."

"What?!" Kai asked in disbelief. "What did you say? How did he even find out that you.....?"

Baekhyun cut him off. "I told him it was none of his business, and wished him every happiness."

Kai just looked shocked.

"Look, it was just as much my fault as his." Baekhyun said. "Granted, it was no reason to cheat on me, but the past is the past, right? I have to move forward." He took a breath. "So....about the show tonight," Baekhyun said looking at his friend, "I'm not going to stay long, it's just too....I don't know....I'll be there for the introduction and to say my hello's, but I think I'm going to just disappear after that. I'm kind of tired after all this prep-work. I just want to crawl into bed and read that book that Kyungsoo's been nagging me about."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh my God! Is he trying to make you read that book too!? He won't shut up about it! I keep telling him that I'm too busy to read, but he's driving me nuts!" Kai laughed. "When I left on the last cruise, I found that he had hidden it in my suitcase!" he laughed. "Hey!" Kai suddenly yelled making Baekhyun jump.

"Yah! Stop that!" Baekhyun complained, "You scared me half to death!"

"I've got a great idea! YOU go home and read that stupid book, and then tell me all about it!" Kai smiled triumphantly.

"Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun said smacking him on the shoulder, " I am NOT helping you lie to your boyfriend!"

"Fine." Kai said pouting.

"And don't try that face with me young man!" Baekhyun said handing Kai a receipt book and a pen. "Now, follow me, and I'll walk you through the paintings. I'll give you a number, a brief description, and a price, that way if anyone asks, you can just tear out the information slip and they can take it to Kyungsoo to cash out." Baekhyun paused. "If I sell any." he added.

Kai could tell his friend was nervous. "It'll be great Baekhyun-hyung!"

Baekhyun ruffled his hair. "I hope so, Kai, I really hope so."  
~~~~~

After what seemed like a lifetime in the making, Baekhyun finally had his own Art show. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He had changed clothes at least five times, and still had no idea what to wear. Eventually, he decided on black skinny jeans, an over-sized white top that hung off of his shoulder on top of a pink tank top, a large black hat, round glasses, and black doc martens. 

Baekhyun let himself into the gallery thorugh the back door and went into his office.

His phone buzzed, it was a text from Kyungsoo. "Are you here yet? It's almost time."

Baekhyun texted that he was, and that he'd be right out. As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Kyungsoo and Kai locking lips and softly moaning. He rolled his eyes. "Really? Are you two serious right now? The biggest night of my life and you two are sucking face in front of my office?"

The two men pulled apart from each other, blushing.

"Hyung, don't be a hater." Kai smarted off, earning himself a swat from Kyungsoo, who actually had the decency to be embarrassed.

"Thanks again for what you're doing, Baekhyun, the library needs all the funding it can get." the Kyungsoo said as he tucked his shirt back in.

"No problem. Any boyfriend of Kai's is a boyfriend of mine." They all looked at each other for about two seconds before they started laughing.

Tears were coming from Baekhyun's face as he realized what he'd said. "You know what I meant!" he said between guffaws.

"Sorry Baek, but you're not my type." Kyungsoo said, putting his arm around Kai's waist and pulling him closer.

Kai kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek and then turned to Baekhyun. "Am I going to have to start checking in more often when I'm at sea to make sure you're not stealing my man?"

Once again they all began laughing. Finally settling down, they made their way to the main floor, where Kyungsoo stepped up to the podium, and tapped the microphone a few times to make sure it was on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "thank you for coming to Virtuosity this evening!" (There was a soft round of applause.) As you know, half of the profits raised this evening will go to the Seoul Library, to help buy books for their mobile library which travels to low income areas providing each child an opportunity to read." (There was another round of applause.) I am proud to announce that all of the paintings featured in tonight's show are the work of the owner of Virtuosity himself.....Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo held out his arm, inviting Baekhyun to the podium.

Baekhyun bowed to everyone. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this event tonight. The artwork that you will see tonight has taken quite some time to put together, and I hope that I can bring you a bit of happiness by sharing a bit of myself with you all tonight. Thank you again." Baekhyun bowed once more, then stepped aside for Kyungsoo to once again take the podium.

"Just a reminder, you can purchase certain pieces tonight if you so desire, if you'd like to make a donation to either the gallery, or the library, please see me at your convenience. Also, help yourselves to the refreshments. Thank you, and have a good evening." Kyungsoo finished.

Baekhyun stood by Kyungsoo for a bit as people came to introduce themselves, asking him questions. Little by little people began to explore the gallery and talk among themselves. Looking around at the people as they in turn, looked at his artwork made him extremely anxious. Kai was walking along with people, explaining the paintings, answering questions. Kyungsoo stayed up front, being the epitome of a good host, and cashier. Although Baekhyun too, was a natural in this type of environment, it was different when it was his own artwork on display. He felt exposed. He took the first opportunity he had to slip out the back and go home.  
~~~~~

"Stop the car!" Chanyeol yelled at his driver. As the car came to a stop he stared out of the window. The street was dark, all except for one little shop, a gallery. He could see a few people inside, but what caught his eye were the paintings. The way the lights were shining on them, he could clearly see them from the street. He would know that artwork anywhere. Those were some of the paintings that Baekhyun had showed him from his grandmother's attic. Squinting his eyes, he couldn't see the man from where he was. "I want to go inside." he said, before he could even think about it.

His driver opened the back and pulled out his wheelchair, bringing it around to the car door. Chanyeol shuffled into the chair and allowed his driver to put a lap blanket on him. Still not wanting to chance being recognized, he had on his usual hat, mask, and sunglasses even though it was almost 9:00 p.m. His driver rolled him into the gallery. "Are you still open?" Chanyeol asked nervously.

"We're getting ready to close, but feel free to look around, I'm going to be a while with the paperwork. My assistant's gone, so if you have any questions about the pieces, just ask, my name is Kyungsoo." The younger smiled, and bowed.

Chanyeol nodded his head in return. "Thank you." he said, then turning to his driver he asked to be alone. The driver bowed and returned to the car. Chanyeol wheeled himself around looking at each painting. His heart clenched when he saw several 'sold' stickers on the paintings that he'd remembered from Baekhyun's grandmother's attic. 'How could he sell those?' he asked himself. Those paintings revealed so much of who Baekhyun was at the time, it felt to Chanyeol, that he was selling pieces of himself.

This had been a bad idea. He should have kept driving, no matter how strong the pull was to come into this shop. As Chanyeol moved along looking at Baekhyun's newer works, he became anxious as he recognized the islands, and the ocean views that they had shared. Everything Chanyeol had tried to put in the past came rushing back. He had a lump in his throat, and his heart began to ache again. Chanyeol couldn't stand it anymore, even though time had gone by, the wounds were still too fresh. He still loved Baekhyun, and being so close yet so far was just too much for him to bear. Spinning his wheelchair around, he made his way towards the door only to be stopped by a particular painting.

"Thank you for coming, please feel free to come back anytime!" Kyungoo said cheerfully.

When the man in the wheelchair didn't respond, Kyungsoo looked up. He saw the man admiring the painting.

"That one's been very popular tonight." Kyungsoo said as he stepped around the podium. It's the artist's favorite."

"How much?" Chanyeol asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmmmm, I don't think that one's for sale, let me check." Kyungsoo said.

"Please....I'll pay any price." Chanyeol pleaded. 

Kyungsoo called Baekhyun's cell phone.

"Yoboseyo?" Baekhyun mumbled into the phone. (Clearly the call woke him up.)

"Mianae, I had a question about a painting,and Kai has already left, and Lord knows where he put the book you gave him with all the information....." he rambled on.

"It's fine, really, what is it?" Baekhyun asked.

"The painting of your grandmother and someone looking over a railing? I know you said it wasn't for sale, but the buyer said that price was no object, and he seems really, really taken with the piece. He hasn't stopped staring at it since he laid eyes on it."

Baekhyun sighed. It's true the painting wasn't for sale, but honestly, the painting brought him more heartache than joy lately. Who was he to stop someone else from taking pleasure from it, besides, it was time that he started to let go of the past and move forward. After a long silence Baekhyun spoke; "Just give it to him, say it's a gift from me, and that I hope he finds joy in looking at it." Click. Baekhyun hung up.

Kyungsoo had a big smile on his face when he hung up the phone.

"Is he willing to sell it?" Chanyeol asked hopefully.

"No." Said Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol's face fell.

"He said to make it his gift to you, and that he hopes it will bring you much joy." Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol wiped away the tears that began to fall down his cheek. "Thank you. Tell him thank you. I...I don't know what to say."


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun woke up early, eager to go to the gallery. Quickly eating some toast and tea, he headed downtown. Once inside the gallery, he walked straight to the receipt book. Looking over the figures he smiled. It looked as though the night was successful. Baekhyun walked around the gallery looking at the remaining paintings. Some had sold stickers on them, while some were no longer there, leaving empty spots on the wall. Baekhyun came to a stop when he got to the spot where Yeol’s painting was. That wasn’t the official title, but he had always referred to it as Yeol’s. His heart lurched.

It was probably a good thing to let the painting go. It hurt to look at it these days. The fact that it could now bring someone else joy, made him smile. Just then Kyungsoo walked in and interrupted his musings.

“You’re here early!” Kyungsoo said. “I just dropped by on my way to pick up a library book that Kai accidentally left here. (Baekhyun chuckled, clearly Kai had left that book on purpose to avoid reading it.) Thank you again for helping the library, it was a great showing by the way, you should have stayed!”

Baekhyun smiled. “No, Thank you for hosting, I’m grateful.” His smile dropped as his gaze returned to the empty space on the wall.

“Something wrong?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I wanted to look at my painting one more time….I guess I’m too late.” Baekhyun said, disappointment in his voice.

“Oh, yeah.” Kyungsoo began. “I offered to have it delivered since the guy was in a wheelchair an all, but he insisted that he wanted to take the painting home right away. It was quite a struggle to fit it in the car with his wheelchair and his guitar, but his friend helped.”

“Well…at least it’ll be appreciated.” Baekhyun sighed. “Thanks again, I’ll take you and Kai out to eat soon to pay you back.”

“You don’t have to do that, we were happy to help!” Kyungsoo said patting him on the shoulders. “Why don’t you let me close up and you go enjoy the day. I’m sure the rest of the deliveries can wait.”

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re right, thanks Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled.

“Jongin’s a lucky guy.” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo blushed then. “No….I’m the lucky one. Now, get going, I'll see you later!”

Baekhyun decided to take Kyungsoo’s advice and take the day off. Leaving the gallery, he began walking with no particular place in mind, just enjoying the day.

Baekhyun returned to his apartment sometime after lunch. He tossed his keys on the table by the door next to the package. The package that had sat there for far too long. The package with a letter addressed to Chanyeol from his grandmother. Since he’d let go of the painting, perhaps it was time to let go of other things as well. Not thinking twice, he put his shoes back on, grabbed his keys, the letter, and the package and headed for the lobby.

~~~~~

Using some of his old connections from when he and Kris were together, Baekhyun was able to obtain Chanyeol’s apartment number. He hailed a taxi quickly before he changed his mind.

~~~~~

Suho had stopped by to check on Chanyeol and to see the painting he’d told him about. Chanyeol had just sat on the couch surrounded by music sheets when Suho came out of the bedroom. “It’s beautiful.” he said. “You said that’s Baekhyun's grandmother?”

Chanyeol smiled, thinking of the older woman. “Yeah, we kept in touch for a while, but then my letters started coming back. I think it was just too awkward what with Baekhyun and all.”

Suho straightened his tie in the hallway mirror. “Well, I’ve got to get to work, they're shooting two scenes back to back today. Do you have everything you need? Do you want your wheelchair brought out here?”

“No, my manager is coming by later to take me to the studio, if you could just leave the door unlocked?” he answered.

“Sure thing!” he said ruffling Chanyeol's hair as he walked by the couch.

“Yah! I just fixed that!” he barked at his friend.

As Suho opened the door to leave he turned over her shoulder and yelled; “Love you Channie!” Turning around to leave he found himself face to face with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. He froze for a moment before bowing to him and apologizing. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. May I help you?” he asked.

“No, no, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologized. “I’m not sure I’m in the right place, I’m looking for Park Chanyeol?” he asked.

Suho noticed the package in his hands. “Ahhh, he’s in the living room, go on in.”

Baekhyun bowed again, “Thank you…..?” he looked at the slightly familiar man questioningly.

“Suho.” The other supplied.

Baekhyun's legs became weak and his heart sank to his stomach. ‘Damn, even after all this time I still feel jealous.' He thought. ‘Get it together Baek!’

Suho turned and yelled over his shoulder again, “Channie! You have a delivery!” He bowed once again, leaving Baekhyun standing there in the open doorway.

“I’m in here!” came the familiar voice. “Come on in!”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Chanyeol was on the couch looking as gorgeous as he’d remembered him. Seeing him sitting so peacefully on the couch with his music made his heart ache. It should have been them together in this apartment. Baekhyun felt his stomach lurch, and he was having trouble breathing. However, he put on a brave front, took a deep breath and approached.

Chanyeol looked up from his writing to see Baekhyun standing in his living room. His mouth dropped open, how could fate be so cruel? To have the man he loved standing two feet in front of him after all the heartache and pain he’d endured. To have him standing there knowing that they could never be together.

“It’s been a long time.” Baekhyun said breaking the silence.

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes. I suppose it has.”

“You look well.” Baekhyun continued, using all his strength to remain calm.

“Y-you too. Are you…" Chanyeol paused. "How are you?”

“I’m doing well.” Baekhyun said, not looking Chanyeol in the eyes, but rather at the huge wall of windows behind him. “I own a gallery now.”

“That’s great!" Chanyeol said excitedly, and then changed his tone quickly. “I mean….I know you liked to paint.” He said, now with no emotion in his voice.

“Kai actually commissioned some of my artwork for the ship.” Baekhyun said trying to make small talk, feeling awkward.

“You still see Kai? How’s he doing?” Chanyeol inquired.

“He’s good.” Baekhyun said perching on the edge of one of the chairs opposite the couch. “He’s a Junior Captain now, he still dances. I go out with him and his boyfriend sometimes.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol said hanging his head.

There was a long silence between them.

“What about you? Baekhyun asked. “I read that you left the country. They made it sound like you were having a good time.”

Chanyeol raised his head to look at Baekhyun. “Still believing everything you read?” he made a lame attempt at an old joke between them, then got serious. “I did leave.” He paused. “For a while. I had some things I needed to take care of.”

“Oh….” Baekhyun simply said, not having anything else to say. It was really none of his business.

Baekhyun began to feel nervous.. “I see your style of music has changed. Too old for those dances?” he teased.

Chanyeol smiled slightly. “Something like that.”

“Your songs are different too….sadder.” Baekhyun continued.

“You listen to my songs?” Chanyeol asked curiously.

“No….no…..just….sometimes….they’re on the radio, you know?” Baekhyun said looking around the room. It didn’t have much furniture for the size of the place, it seemed too sterile, no artwork, no decorations, just the couch, television and chairs.

Chanyeol nodded. “I saw that Kris married his assistant. Are you okay?” he asked.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah…..yeah I am. He actually stopped by the gallery to apologize, who’d have thought?”

They both laughed, until they made eye contact, and then they looked away.

“Speaking of apologies,” Baekhyun said clearing his throat as he stood up to walk around the room, “I owe you one.”

“You do?” Chanyeol asked looking confused.

“Well, yeah, I had an appointment with you some time back, and I wasn’t able to keep it.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol’s eyes got big, his mind raced wondering why Baekhyun didn’t keep his promise. Had he misread their relationship from the beginning? “Oh?” Chanyeol said, his voice quivering a bit as he tried to control his emotions.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun continued, “you must have been very angry with me.”

“No….I wasn’t......angry.” Chanyeol said, his mind returning to that night.

“You weren’t?” Baekhyun questioned, perching himself on the back of the couch looking Chanyeol straight in the eyes. “Surely you must have been furious.”

“Oh, well….yes. Yes, I was.” Chanyeol said not wanting to admit that he was the one who failed to keep their promise.

“What were you thinking?” Baekhyun asked keeping eye contact with Chanyeol.

“Well…” Chanyeol began, “I was thinking, who does he think he is standing up an idol like me!”

“I hope you didn’t wait a long time for me.” Baekhyun said.

“Oh….well, let’s see….” Chanyeol continued with the charade. “I waited until…..”

“Midnight?” Baekhyun supplied.

Chanyeol’s face went pale, as the realization began to hit him. “Midnight?” he asked, and then “Yes….yes, it was midnight now that I think about it.”

“And then what did you do?” Baekhyun pressed. 

“Well, by then I was pretty angry, you can imagine….just waiting up there….” Chanyeol said stealing a glance at Baekhyun.

“In a thunderstorm too.” Baekhyun added.

Chanyeol’s eyes got even wider, he swallowed. “Yes.” He said quietly.

“So, what did you say to yourself?” Baekhyun prompted.

Chanyeol paused a moment. “I told myself, Chanyeol….Chanyeol, I said, you need to go home and have a drink.”

“You didn’t do that.” Baekhyun said.

“I didn’t?” Chanyeol repeated trying but failing to read the expression in Baekhyun's eyes.

“Well, maybe a couple of drinks, every few hours…..for about a month.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol looked down at his hands resting in his lap. “Well,” he said softly, “could you blame me?”

“No, not at all, but the least I could have done would be to have sent you a note.” Baekhyun said as his gaze turned once again to the window.

“Maybe when you thought about it, you didn’t know where to reach me.” Chanyeol said.

“I should have tried harder.” Baekhyun said. “It was cruel of me to leave you all alone up there, waiting….for nothing.”

A tear began to fall down Chanyeol’s cheek. “It’s probably for the best.” He said, trying to keep his voice from quivering. “We should just forget the past and move on. With no questions.” He added.

“Hmmm....I suppose.” Baekhyun siad, and then, "Oh! I almost forgot why I came in the first place.” Baekhyun walked over to the hall table and grabbed the package with the letter. “I actually came by to deliver these. I should have done it sooner, I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol took the package from him, carefully opening the brown paper. His mouth dropped open when he saw the black scarf with the two red hearts embroidered on the ends. He looked up at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded. “She passed away a while ago.”

Chanyeol rubbed the scarf on his cheek. “That’s why my letters came back.” He said.

Baekhyun handed him the letter.

“What’s this?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “I believe it’s a letter, Yeol.”

They both froze at the use of his nickname.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol nodded. “It’s okay. I kinda miss it.” Opening the letter he began to read.

“Dear Chanyeol, I’m afraid I don’t have much time in this world, and I wanted you to have this scarf. I could see how you appreciated it, and I know you will take good care of it, just like I know you will take good care of my Byunnie. Remember your promise not to give up on him, I know he loves you very much. ~Grandma”

Chanyeol could no longer keep his tears from falling. He held the scarf and the letter close to his chest and cried like a baby.

Baekhyun’s heart broke all over again seeing Chanyeol that way. He wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms until he stopped crying.

Chanyeol managed to pull himself together enough to thank him for bringing the letter and the scarf to him.

"You're welcome." Baekhyun stood up. “She wanted you to have that, you know.”

Chanyeol smiled. It was a sad smile, but it still managed to warm Baekhyun’s heart. “Thank you.” He said again.

Baekhyun headed for the door and turned half way. “I painted a picture of you and grandmother. You were both on the deck. Remember?”

Chanyeol looked at him with teary eyes. “I do.” He said softly.

“I never thought I’d part with that painting, but the guy in charge that night talked me into giving it away to some guy who fell in love with it.”

“Oh? You didn’t care about the money?” Chanyeol asked.

“No. No, I never cared about the money.” Baekhyun said as he walked back towards Chanyeol. He ran his fingers along Chanyeol’s jaw line.

Chanyeol instinctively leaned into his hand, closing his eyes, before realizing what he was doing and sitting upright.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun said, drawing his hand away, “Kyungsoo said that the man who bought it seemed to love it so much, and besides he was…..he….” Baekhyun paused. Realization dawning on him. He began to look around the room again.

“Yes?” Chanyeol asked getting nervous.

“He said that he was….” Baekhyun practically ran to the bedroom and flung open the door where saw the painting, his painting above the bed. Next to the bed, he saw a wheelchair. Tears silently ran down his cheeks. Running to Chanyeol, he knelt down in front of him taking both of his hands in his. “Yeol….” Baekhyun choked out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun looked up into Chanyeol’s big brown eyes. Chanyeol was crying too. “I thought….oh God!” Baekhyun cried out, “I thought….I thought that I didn’t mean anything to you! I thought you’d decided to marry Suho!”

“Why would I do that when I loved you?” Chanyeol asked, “I told you, he’s just a friend.”

“But the papers….and the photos….” Baekhyun stammered.

“Lies.” Chanyeol said. “How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t believe everything that you read?”

Baekhyun sat on the couch next to Chanyeol, leaning his head on the taller one's shoulder, lacing their fingers together. It felt good. “What happened?” he asked.

“It’s all my fault.” Chanyeol said taking a deep breath. “I was on my way there, and traffic was taking forever, I figured that I could get there faster if I ran, so I got out of the cab and took off running. I didn’t even see the car that hit me.”

“Why didn’t you call me from the hospital?” Baekhyun asked.

“First, I was in a coma, Second, we deleted each other remember? And Third, by the time I had surgery in the States, I had lost all hope.”

“God….” Baekhyun said. “We’re both idiots! I thought you decided that you didn’t love me. Chanyeol, I’m so sorry, I ruined everything. Can you ever forgive me?”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun against his chest. “It wasn’t your fault I didn’t see the car. I was looking up.”

Baekhyun crumbled then, his body was overtaken with sobs. He held onto Chanyeol as if his life depended on it. He could feel the love envelop his heart, sealing the broken pieces and making him whole again. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again! I love you Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol let out the tears he’d been holding back for months. “I love you too Baek, sooo much!”


	13. Chapter 13

They sat together all afternoon talking, laughing, crying, holding each other. Baekhyun. learned more about the accident and what Chanyeol had gone though, was still going through. He, in turn, told Chanyeol about that night from his perspective, and what transpired afterwards. They were a bit timid with each other at first, but once they realized that the love and passion that they'd had for each other was still there, they began to be less awkward and began the process of getting reacquainted.

Baekhyun brushed Chanyeol's hair off of his forehead so that he could gaze into those big beautiful brown eyes that he'd missed so much. "Yeol, even when I thought that you had used me, my heart never let me forget you, not for one second."

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol said squeezing Baekhyun's hand tighter in his. "I missed you too, so much. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. That's partly why they put me in a coma. They said I kept fighting to leave to find you." he paused. "By the time I woke up in the hospital, it had already been a few months and they were telling me that I may not be able to walk again and that I'd have to leave the country for a special surgery." Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist pulling and lifting him so that Baekhyun was staddling his lap. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's face in his hands. "I...I lost everything that night." Chanyeol's voice trembled, "I lost my heart."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun smiled, shaking his head at how cheesy the giant could be even when crying, "you didn't lose your heart, you just misplaced it for a while." Baekhyun looped his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "You didn't lose me." he repeated, his lips inches from Chanyeol's ear as he snuggled into the elder's neck, sighing. "You've always been right here." he said taking Chanyeol's hand and putting over his heart.

Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together. "I've dreamed about this for so long....I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."  
Baekhyun hugged him tighter and noticed that Chanyeol was still shaking.

"Yeol?" he asked leaning back so that he could see Chanyeol's face. "I have a confession." he said his cheeks a light pink color. "Did I ever tell you that I dreamed about you before I knew you?" 

Chanyeol arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Baekhyun turned his eyes away, his cheeks now a brighter red. "I...uh...I used your pictures from magazines to uh....you know....when I couldn't with Kris...."

Chanyeol's eyes popped wide open. "Baek!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter.

God how Baekhyun had missed that annoying laugh.

"So...I really am the man of your dreams?" Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol's shoulder. "Oh God, I shouldn't have ever said anything."

"I feel so cheap now." Chanyeol continued. "I thought we had one of the world's great romances, and you were just using me for hot sex!"

"Humph!" Baekhyun said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Chanyeol stuck out his bottom lip to tease him, (he'd missed this) "If you keep making that face it's going to stick that way." he said.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes then and aimed them at Chanyeol. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He'd forgotten how one look from Baekhyun could affect him so quickly.

"Oh," Baekhyun said. "You wanna play do you? Is that how this is going to be?" he asked as he adjusted himself "accidentally" grinding his hips onto Chanyeol's lap.

Chanyeol's mouth dropped open and he threw his head back. "Oh my God...." he cried out.

Baekhyun smiled wickedly. "So...I'm guessing you haven't lost all your feeling down there?" he asked as he ground his hips down again.

"B-Baek....my God...." Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun had begun kissing Chanyeol's neck, licking and sucking, his soft panting in his elfish ears driving him over the edge.

Chanyeol untucked Baekhyun's shirt and ran his hands all over his back and chest. Grabbing Baekhyun's waist to hold him in place, Chanyeol thrust his hips up causing Baekhyun to cry out. "How 'bout I make your dreams come true?" he said, his voice almost a low growl.

"Yeol!" Baekhyun gasped, his eyes glazed over, "I...you....."

Chanyeol smirked. "I got feeling back in my lower half a month or so ago, it's just re-learning how to walk that's taking some time."

"So you can....it's okay to....?" Baekhyun asked nervously.

"Well, it's not like I've tried or anything....but I think so?" Chanyeol answered.

"You better not have been trying with anyone!" Baekhyun said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol's eyes as he pet his hair. "Hmmm?"

"You're....is this? I mean, are we...." Chanyeol stammered.

Baekhyun smiled softly, putting his finger on Chanyeol's lips to shush him. "Let's worry about that later. Make love to me Yeollie."

Baekhyun began to unbutton his own shirt, shrugging it off. Chanyeol didn't dare move for fear he was dreaming. He was content just staring at Baekhyun's lean frame, the alabaster skin glowing. No longer able to go without touching, Chanyeol's hands were all over Baekhyun's newly exposed skin. He bent forward to kiss and lick Baekhyun's chest, his tongue swirling around his nipples, his hands skimming along his ribs, slipping down under the waistband of Baekhyun's pants.

Baekhyun got off of Chanyeol's lap to remove his pants. "Take off your shirt." he ordered, licking his lips as Chanyeol scrambled to follow orders. Baekhyun was practically drooling looking at Chanyeol's chest and abs. He'd forgotten how cut he was. Now it was Baekhyun who couldn't keep his hands to himself as he climbed back onto Chanyeol's lap touching his shoulders, chest, and abs, kissing his neck, leaving red marks along the way. Chanyeol leaned his head to the side giving the eager boy better access to his neck, and ran his hands up Baekhyun's thighs, inching closer and closer to his manhood. 

Baekhyun pulled away, panting. "Chan....how do we? I mean....should I take you to the bedroom?"

"I think the couch is fine." Chanyeol said. I just need to be on the bottom."

"You?! Bottom?!" Baekhyun's eyes bugged out. (Not that he was opposed to being on top, but he'd never imagined Chanyeol wanting to be a bottom.)

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment. "What?! No! I mean....I can't say I'm enthusiastic about the idea, but I can't say honestly that I haven't thought about it....with you....maybe....someday....maybe.... but no, I meant that you're gonna have to ride me." he clarified. "If you think you can." he teased.

Baekhyun looked somewhat relieved. "Oh I can. And I will. I'm gonna ride you so hard that you'll be screaming my name." Baekhyun said as he began to remove Chanyeol's pants. Next he pulled down Chanyeol's boxers, exposing his magnificent cock. It was bigger than he had remembered. Baekhyun removed his own boxers and carefully straddled Chanyeol again, their cocks touching. Baekhyun took them both in his hand and began to stroke. Chanyeol whined and soon his breathing became erratic as he began to thrust upwards into Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun stopped and began kissing Chanyeol. He had missed him so much. Tears started to fall.

Chanyeol noticed that the kisses began to taste salty. He pulled back.  
"Baek? Babe, don't cry." He wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "We don't have to do anything, we could just...."

Baekhyun sniffed, shaking his head "It's not that," he said, "I'm just so happy."

Chanyeol smiled. Here they were just about to have sex after who knows how long, and his little Baekhyunnie is crying. Because he's happy. "I love you." Chanyeol said rubbing noses with the younger.

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol thought that he looked like an angel, he kissed him softly, tasting his lips, letting their tongues dance together. The next thing he knew his hair was being pulled back again and Baekhyun was licking and biting his neck like a hellcat. Baekhyun moved off of Chanyeol's lap, kissing his chest, his abs, and before he realized what was happening, Baekhyun had begun nibbling on his inner thighs, his tongue doing wickedly sinful things to him. Baekhyun quickly had Chanyeol's entire length down his throat licking and sucking, erotic moans coming from his mouth creating vibrations that drove him wild.

"B-Baek!" Chanyeol cried out. and then, "Ahhhh!", and then; "Oh my God Baek, stop!" he said panting.

Baekhun stopped. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a panic.

"Oh dear God, no!" Chanyeol assured him, "I....it's just been a while and....I want....I want...."

"Do you have lube?" Baekhyun interrupted.

Chanyeol froze. "Uhm... no..... after you I've never....uh....needed it." Chanyeol watched Baekhyun walk to his bag, his long legs so graceful, the way his ass sashayed from side to side making him even harder than he thought was possible. Without thinking his own hand wrapped around his cock stroking it slowly as he watched him bend over to retrieve something.

"Ah ha!" Baekhyun said holding up the tube. "This was from the shop on the ship!" he said triumphantly.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or worried that you carry that with you." Chanyeol said.

"Well, you never know when you're going to find a hot guy all alone in an apartment unable to run away, totally at my mercy." Baekhyun smarted off.

"So......is that a 'thing' now? Going around the city looking for poor innocent men to molest?" Chanyeol asked.

"Innocent my ass!" Baekhyun said walking back towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol all but growled. "If you keep teasing me, you're going to be sorry. Now....come over here." he demanded.

When Chanyeol used that tone of voice with him, his brain stopped functioning. He obediently walked over to the couch ready to do whatever the older told him to do.

Chanyeol sensed this, and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Sit on my lap." he ordered. Baekhyun did so, his knees on either side of Chanyeol's. Taking the lube from him, Chanyeol put some on his fingers. Baekhyun automatically raised himself so that he was leaning forward, supporting himself on Chanyeol's broad shoulders, giving said man easier access. Chanyeol's fingers easily found Baekhyun's entrance and began to circle it with his finger, pressing just the tip in, and then pulling out....testing the younger.

Not able to withstand the teasing, Baekhyun sat down just as Chanyeol had started to push a finger in, taking it in all the way, gasping at the intrusion. Baekhyun tried to calm down his breathing and relax but he was too eager. "God it feels so good." he panted, "More."

Chanyeol inserted a second finger feeling Baekhyun's tight heat adn the muscles clenching on his fingers. Looking up, he saw that Baekhyun's eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip as he rose and fell onto his two fingers. As Chanyeol curled and twisted his fingers Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open and he cried out, "There, right there!" Chanyeol carefully inserted a third finger and began to pulse them in and out.

Baekhyun flung his head back, "Yeol, I'm ready, p-please."

Chanyeol removed his fingers and applied some lube to himself. He held onto the base of his cock as Baekhyun slowly sat down on it, taking him inside inch by inch until he was fully seated. It had been so long since they'd been together. Neither one moved, just enjoying the feeling of being one. Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Once Baekhyun had adjusted to his size, he began to move his hips in such a way that Chanyeol was begging him to stop. "BAek! Oh my God! If you don't stop I'm gonna...."

Baekhyun stopped and fluttered his eyelashes at him. "What's wrong babe? Out of practice?"

Chanyeol pulled him down and began kissing him hard. "Where the hell did you learn that?" he snarled, still kissing and biting Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun took a breath, "Kai taught me some moves in dance class."

"Kai huh? Remind me to thank him." Chanyeol said thrusting up into Baekhyun causing the younger to gasp. "Now, how about we stop with the games? "I love you so much, Baek, I..." He was cut off because Baekhyun started to roll his hips again. "Oh God...."

Chanyeol continued to thrust upwards slowly, building up a rhythm, pausing to kiss Baekhyun or to stroke his member. Chanyeol licked and sucked his neck, marking Baekhyun as his, he whispered a combination of wicked things and sweet things into the boy's ear, both having the desired effect.

Adjusting himself to get a better thrust, Chanyeol was able to hit Baekhyun's prostate once again causing the other to arch up and cry out; "More Channie, oh God yes!" Chanyeol sped up his thrusting snapping his hips at just the right angle, until he felt the familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach signaling he was close.

"Yeol, I'm....I'm gonna....." and Baekhyun arched his back, the most beautiful look on his face as he shot thick ropes of cum across their chests. Chanyeol took pride knowing that he was still able to bring such pleasure to him. As Baekhyun climaxed, his muscles tightened around Chanyeol ceasing all movement. Just looking at the man above him as he came undone made him shiver with desire and in just a few more hard and fast thrusts, Chanyeol let go, marking Baekhyun as his. He had never cum so hard in his life. My God, he remembered that sex with Baekhyun had been good, but damn! Chanyeol placed kisses all over Baekhyun's face. "I love you, Baek." he said, looking lovingly at his cute kitten.

"I love you too, Yeol." Baekhyun panted, resting their foreheads together. When Baekhyun caught his breath, he slowly hopped off of Chanyeol's lap, both still overly sensitive, and collapsed next to his lover on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked, once he caught his breath. Looking into Chanyeol's eyes as he lazily ran his fingers through his lover's hair, he had never felt so happy or complete in his life. Just the way Chanyeol looked, his eyes glazed and his hair all messy, and the lazy smile that emanated satisfaction, was enough to make Baekhyun fall in love with the boy all over again.

"Baek, that," he took a breath, "that was amazing." Chanyeol said blushing. "Wanna help me shower?"

"Yeol, if this is your way of getting shower sex than...."  
Chanyeol laughed. "No, but I can't be responsible if you lose control and jump me."

"Uh huh...." Baekhyun said rolling his eyes. "How do we do this?"

"I have crutches under the couch, but I can walk leaning on you, if you go slow."

Baekhyun stood up and braced himself as he pulled Chanyeol up with him. He couldn't help but to stare. Chanyeol looked good. Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and they slowly, and I mean very slowly, made their way to the bathroom. Baekhyun had Chanyeol lean against the counter while he adjusted the water temperature. Once it was just right, he swiveled Chanyeol into the shower and began to wash him. Chanyeol closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Baekhyun taking care of him. Once Chanyeol was clean, he took a clean cloth and washed Baekhhyun, making sure to touch every bit of his body.

As Chanyeol sat on the edge of the tub, Baekhyun was drying him with a towel, he noticed that Chanyeol had gotten quiet. He looked up, Yeol? Is something wrong?"

Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol's knees and looked up at the other. "What is it baby? What's the matter?"

Chanyeol sniffed. "I don't want you to go." And then tears started falling, his shoulders shaking, and he covered his face with his hands sobbing.

Baekhyun smiled. "Who said I was going anywhere?" He said as he moved a few strands of hair away from Chanyeol's eyes, tucking them behind his ear. 

Chanyeol took a few shaky breaths, and looked up at, his eyes full of questions.

"I'm never leaving you again." Baekhyun said, "So let's go to your room and you can loan me some night clothes."  
~~~~~

Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed wearing clean boxers and a tank top waiting for Baekhyun to choose a t-shirt.

"Baek, it's not a fashion show, just grab one." Chanyeol whined. Finally Baekhyun picked one and joined him on the bed. Both boys were propped up leaning against the headboard holding hands.

"I missed this so much." Baekhyun said.

"Me too." Chanyeol replied. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Baekhyun asked.

"There's a box in the drawer over there, could you get it for me?" Chanyeol pointed at the nightstand on "Baekhyun's" side of the bed.

Baekhyun rolled over on his stomach to open the drawer, reaching in he pulled out a small box. His heart stopped. Sitting up as he turned the box over and over in his hands, he looked wide-eyed at Chaneyol. "Yeol.....is this?.....Is...." he started to ask before Chanyeol grabbed it out of his hands and opened it.

Holding up the ring he asked; "Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?"

Baekhyun put his hands over his mouth. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he said. "So that's what happened to my grandmother's ring!" He looked at Chanyeol. "She knew?" he asked.

"She suspected." Chanyeol said. "She knew how much I loved you. She knew that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Oh Yeol...." Happy tears steaming down his cheeks.

"Sooooo?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Baekhyun said holding out his hand so that Chanyeol could slip the ring on his finger.

"Now you belong to me, and me only." Chanyeol said, leaning over to claim his fiance's lips.

Sex this time was much slower, they took the time to re-learn each other's bodies, and to make love to each other, until they fell asleep in each other's arms contented smiles on their faces.  
~~~~~  
SOMETIME LATER

Once Chanyeol was able to walk again, he returned to performing and touring, always taking Baekhyun with him as his personal makeup / wardrobe expert.

After a few months of touring, Chanyeol and Baekhyun got married. The paparazzi went crazy posting photos of Park Chanyeol, idol, and his new husband, rising artist, Byun Baekhyun. The two were seldom seen without each other.

Kai gave them a fee cruise for their honeymoon, which turned out not to be 'free' since he begged Chanyeol to perform. (Which he did, because, honestly, who could resist that kid's aigoo!)

"It seems like a lifetime ago since we've been in this cabin." Baekhyun said. "So much has happened."

Chanyeol put his arms around Baekhyun giving him a back hug. "I would do it all again if it led me to you."

Baekhyun turned around,still inside of Chanyeol's arms. "I love you Yeol."

"I love you too." Chanyeol said, bending down and giving him the most dangerously delicious kiss. He then walked Baekhyun backwards to the bed, removing his clothing along the way. Baekhyun continued kissing his new husband until he felt the bed on the back of his knees. Baekhyun lay on his back watching as Chanyeol removed his own clothes, but not before pulling a tube of lube out of his pocket.

"Now who's the slut?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol just grinned. "Only for you babe." he said. He then sat on his knees between Baekhyun's legs and opened the lube. Gingerly he put some on his fingers and began to massage it around his entrance.

His husband's soft moans encouraged him to continue. Chaneyol gently pushed against the opening, marveling at how hot and wet Baekhyun was. He felt so tight around his finger, but as he exhaled and relaxed, Chanyeol was able to move his finger around a bit, thrusting it in and out. Slowly he adding a second finger, and then a third as Baekhyun fondled himself soon arching his back begging for more. Removing his fingers, Chanyeol put more of the thick gel onto his cock stroking it a few times. He rubbed the head against Baekhyun's hole a few times, teasing him before slowly pressing in, knowing it was driving him crazy.

For a split second Chaneyol had doubts, but the overwhelming feelings of lust, and love, as well as the pleasure he was feeling overcame any second thoughts he may have had. Afraid that he would hurt Baekhyun, he slowly began to push further inside.

Baekhyun grimaced, sucking air in between his clenched teeth, causing Chanyeol to stop. "Babe you okay?" he asked.

"Just hold still a minute, let me get used to you." Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to ram the rest of himself inside and pound him into oblivion, he had never felt anything like what he was feeling now, it was as if every nerve ending was being stimulated at the same time, but he made himself stay still. Finally, Baekhyun began to move a little, allowing Chanyeol to be able to push the rest of his length in, while starting to rock back and forth, stretching the other, making him moan. Chanyeol began thrusting faster and deeper making Baekhyun cry out with pleasure. Soon Chanyeol started to lose control his shaft slamming into Baekhyun like he was a wild animal, as if he was claiming him as his own, branding him so that he wouldn't be of any use to anyone else. Baekhyun was his, and he was going to take ownership.

Baekhyun cock was rubbing against Chanyeol's stomach with each forward push, causing him to arch his back taking advantage of the situation. "Make me cum hard!" Baekhyun cried out as he got closer and closer, giving himself over to the pleasure crying out "Chan...Yeollllieahhh!" as he let go, cumming on his stomach and chest.

Hearing Baekhyun call out his name, and knowing that he was the one who caused such and intense orgasm was enough to put him over the edge. A few more solid thrusts and he had his own release. Losing all strength, Chanyeol slumped forward catching his breath, kissing Baekhyun, as he slowly pulled out and rolled off of the younger, collapsing onto the bed.

"I love you so much Baek." he said panting.

Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol's hand. "I love you too."

After a quick shower, they fell asleep listening to the waves as the ocean breeze wafted through the cabin.  
~~~~~

Whenever Kai was in port, the four friends would go out together for an evening of fun, after giving him alone time with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was sure that soon those two would be walking down the aisle as well.

Kyungsoo decided to work full time at the Gallery, and only volunteer at the library. (Much to Kai's relief.) He actually found that he enjoyed being able to talk to people rather than having to sit quietly in a room filled with books. Since he was so knowledgeable, Baekhyun would often take him with him on his trips to buy art, or to see about loaning pieces for shows. It was nice having a friend he could trust especially since Chanyeol's and Kai’s schedules were so random. It gave him someone to hang out with.

Kris kept his word. The few times he'd run into Baekhyun at an event, he would just nod and say hello. Baekhyun seemed happy, and Kris was glad for that, although deep down he felt a bit of remorse.

Suho remained good friends with Chanyeol once Baekhyun realized that he was no threat and actually loved to shop as much as he did. More often than not, they would spend the afternoon together shopping and then gossiping about things. Baekhyun thanked him many, many times for being there for Chanyeol, which Suho brushed off.

Suho begged Baekhyun be his stylist and make up artist for a few events he had to attend. (Which turned out to have it's own benefits...) People in the acting world wanted to know how this relatively new actor rated having Park Chanyeol's husband doing his make up and hair, bringing Suho lots of attention. This rise popularity, helped him to find more work, which made Baekhyun happy since he truly felt beholden to him.  
~~~~~

"Baek?" asked Chanyeol one night just as they were about to fall asleep.

"Hmmmm?" Baekhyun mumbled.

"I love you." Chanyeol said softly into Baekhyun's ear. "I love you so much."

Baekhyun smiled, and brought his hand up to Chanyeol's cheek. "I love you too, baby."

Soon both boys fell asleep in each other's arms, and all was right with the world.  
~~~~~  
A/N  
There will be one more chapter focusing on Kai and Kyunsoo's P.O.V.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyungsoo never went to clubs. He never went to parties. Instead, he spent all his time at the library. He preferred it there. There was something comforting about being surrounded by so many books. So much history and knowledge in one place made him feel alive. He could open any book and be on an adventure, the possibilities were endless.

Yes, everything was just fine in the library until a younger boy came in one day. A younger boy so full of energy and life that it made him question his own life choices. The boy was looking for a book about ships that he was required to read for some sort of exam. He'd said that his father was a Captain and that he was going to be a Captain (if he passed the tests) but he really liked dancing, which was why the cruise ship was the perfect place to work because he could still dance.

"Here you go....uh.....Jongin." Kyungsoo said looking at the card. "It's due back in two weeks." Kyungsoo handed over the book book and his new library card. "Good luck."

"Thanks. And you can call me Kai.....ummm....?" Kai said as he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." the elder said pointing to his name tag.

"What happens if I don't bring it back in two weeks?" Kai asked.

"We hunt you down and kill you." Kyungsoo said calmly as he went back to sorting the papers on his desk."

"W-what?!" Kai asked loudly.

Kyungsoo put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh!"

"Hyung, did you just say th.." Kai was stopped by Kyungsoo's quiet laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kai said in a loud whisper. "And I was thinking of asking you to go to the club with me too!"

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo repeated, looking at Kai's michievous smile.

"I asked if you wanted to go out to a club tonight. With me."

Kyungsoo wasn't used to people hitting on him, let alone a male, and a very handsome one at that. He found himself nodding his head before he could even process what he was agreeing to.

"Great, it's a date! Where should I pick you up?" Kai asked eagerly.

Kyungsoo vaguely remembered writing down his address for the other, still a bit confused as to what exactly he'd gotten himself into. Was Kai just being polite? Was it just two friends going out? A date? He just wasn't sure.

When the boy left with his book it was as if he'd taken all of the life out of the room with him. Suddenly the library seemed dull, and the silence was deafening. Kyungsoo usually welcomed silence, but now, after Jongin, or Kai left, it was lacking it's appeal. Kyungsoo found his mind kept wandering back to the younger boy. The way he'd smiled, how full of joy he was, how his laugh made him want to laugh along with him.

When Kyungsoo got home he hurried to shower and change. Not having been on a date (if that's what this even was....was it?) since he'd had his heart broken, two years ago.

Kyungsoo had mixed feelings. First, he was pretty damn sure that he liked girls. Second, he was pretty damn sure that he was (or at least his body was) reacting to this 'Kai' person. Who, although pretty, was definitely a boy. He wasn't opposed to same sex pairings, after all, love was love.... he just didn't think it'd be something he'd have to deal with. (If that's even what this was.)

Kyungsoo shook his head. He was getting waaay ahead of himself. Kai just asked him to a club to watch him dance, it wasn't a date. 'So why am I so nervous?' He asked himself as he tried on the third outfit and looked in the mirror.

Deciding that he was over analyzing things he quickly styled his hair and went into the living room to wait. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Kyungsoo opened the door to see the younger man leaning on the door frame. His breath caught in his throat. 'Damn the boy looked good!' He thought.

"Ready for our date?" Kai asked, a sweet smile on his face.

"Date?" Kyungsoo gulped, his eyes like those of a deer in the headlights.

Kai scrunched his eyebrows together. "Don't tell me I misread things earlier.....you were, pardon the pun, 'checking me out' this afternoon weren't you? I mean, I definitely felt something happening between us, no?"

"No! I uh....uhh....no, I mean, uhm...sort of, maybe?" Kyungsoo stammered, his cheeks turning pink.

Kai smiled so big it split his face. "I thought so! C'mon handsome!" He said grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and pulling him down the hall.  
~~~~~

When they arrived at the club Kyungsoo's senses were on overload. It was so different from the quiet of the library, he didn't know what to look at first. There were flashing lights, laser beams projected onto the walls, the tiles on the dance floor lit up in random colored squares, there was the thumping music, the chatter of all the people, as well as the usual noises of clinking glasses, corks popping, and the registers ringing. Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice all the people looking at Kai, which made him a bit uncomfortable.

All the noise seemed to stop when Kai asked him to dance. Kyungsoo allowed himself to be led out onto the dance floor where Kai began to move with the music. The way he moved, swaying back and forth, was almost hypnotizing. Kai was all too aware of the reaction his dancing was having on people. Draping an arm loosely over Kyungsoo's shoulder to steady himself, he started doing a few body rolls. He smirked and leaned closer to his partner, his lips just brushing the shell of Kyungsoo's ear as he whispered; "Like what you see?"

Kyungsoo nodded, unable to speak. It was as if he were in a trance. The music stopped and he snapped out of it, blushing. "I think I'd better go."

"Already? We just got here?" Kai pouted.

Kyungsoo swallowed. "I...uh...library....early..." he said, cursing his brain for taking a vacation when he needed it.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo's hand. "Let's go somewhere more 'you', okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Kai led him out of the club. They walked a few blocks, neither one willing to let go of the other's hand, until they came to a late-night cafe.

Once inside, they took a table in the back and ordered two coffees. Kai could tell that Kyungsoo was nervous the way he kept looking around and fidgeting. He thought it was cute the way his owlish eyes would always land back on him, accompanied by a shy smile. Kai's curiosity was peaked. Clearly Kyungsoo wasn't used to clubs, he wasn't wearing any make up and although nice, his clothes weren't "club" clothes. Truthfully, Kai couldn't tell if the librarian was interested in him or not. He kept getting mixed signals. Kyungsoo had briefly mentioned an ex-girlfriend, which said one thing, but the way his eyes had roamed all over his body when he danced said something else entirely.

Kai cocked his head to the side and looked at Kyungsoo.

"What?" the older asked. "Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?

"No." Kai answered, "I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Kyungsoo choked on his drink almost spitting it out. "Excuse me?" he asked, not believing that the younger would be so forward.

"I said," Kai repeated, "I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Kyungsoo blushed. "I thought that's what you'd said."

"Oh God!" Kai whispered scrunching down in his seat.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked turning around.

"Don't look!" Kai said quickly, stopping him from doing so. "My ex-boyfriend is over there, he won't leave me alone."

Kyungsoo reached across the table, taking Kai's hand in his, he raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto it. "Don't worry, surely he's not stupid enough to...."

Kyungsoo was interrupted by a voice from behind him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kim Jongin."

Kai looked up at his ex. "What do you want Chen?"

"Is that an offer?" the intruder said smirking.

"I told you, we're done. Go away." Kai said firmly.

"Awww don't be like that babe, we had some fun didn't we?" Chen said reaching out to touch Kai's hair.

Kyungsoo's arm shot out automatically grabbing his wrist before he could touch the younger boy. "I believe, he asked you to leave." he said calmly.

Chen jerked his arm out of Kyungsoo's grasp. "What's it to you?" he asked, "Ohhhhh! Don't tell me... you're my replacement!" he said. Chen then directed his attention back to Kai; "You mean to tell me you're fucking this hobbit? What's the matter, was it a slow night at the club? I would have given you a mercy fuck for old time's sake if I'd known you were that desperate." Chen laughed.

In a flash Kyungsoo had jumped up and punched the younger man, knocking him clean out. Mortified, he turned to Kai, his face white, "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry." he said bowing and running for the exit.

Kai ran after him. Damn, Kyungsoo was faster than he'd thought, by the time he made it out the door of the cafe, he had to run to catch up with the elder. "Kyungsoo!" he called, "Soo, pleeeeeaase!"

Kyungsoo heard the younger calling out for him. He bent over to catch his breath, allowing him to catch up. "Look," Kyungsoo said, "thanks for the invitation, I enjoyed watching you dance, really, but whatever this is, it's just not going to work."

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Kyungsoo stood there like a statue not moving for a minute, letting Kai's lips press against his, he felt Kai's tongue running along the seam...asking entrance. Maybe it was because his emotions were running high, maybe because it had been so long since he'd felt like this, maybe it was just fate, but he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and returned the kiss with such passion that Kai's eyes popped open and he began to shake.

Sure Kai had kissed and been kissed lots of times, but never in his young life had he ever, ever experienced such a kiss. 'This must be the difference between a boy and a man', he thought, letting himself get lost in his feelings.

Kyungsoo wasn't the usual type that Kai fell for, but from the moment he'd seen him in the library, he had been aware that there was some force at work, drawing them together. There was something special about Kyungsoo. Kai found himself wanting to be near him, needing to be near him. Not only was he good looking, but he had a heart shaped smile, and the biggest eyes he'd ever seen, in fact, he could get lost in them. Kyungsoo was smart, funny, he was strong, and yet he had a gentle quality about him that Kai found endearing.

Pulling apart they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, neither wanting to break the spell they were under.

"I need to get home." Kyungsoo said quietly.

Kai just stood there frozen for a minute before snapping out of it and asking Kyungsoo for his number.

"I don't think this is a good idea Kai. Let's just stop here."

"Hyung?" Kai asked.

"We're just too different. I'm too set in my ways for you, I'm looking for a serious relationship and you're just..."

"I'm just what?!" Kai said, anger now in his voice. "I'm too immature to know what love is? I'm too immature to be serious about anything? Or is it that I'm too much of a....of a slut? Letting people like Chen use me?" his voice cracking. "I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess not. You just go back to your boring life at the library, just forget all about me, I'll go back to sleeping with every man in Korea, because apparently that's what I do!" Kai took off running.

Kyungsoo just hung his head. That was soooo NOT what he'd meant to say. Sighing, he trudged home, took a shower and climbed into his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of the hurt on Kai's face. He got up and began to pace back and forth. He didn't mean to imply those things about the boy, he had just been scared of his own emotions and of getting hurt. He remembered the angelic smile Kai had when he was dancing, the look of fear on his face when that Chen guy showed up, that kiss. It scared him. Kyungsoo had never experienced such feelings before, even with his ex-girlfriend. "Damn" he said cursing himself for hurting the boy. 'Ah well, what's done is done, I can't undo it. Probably for the best.' he thought.

Kyungsoo nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door. Nobody ever visited him, except his mother, and she was out of the country at the moment. The knocking came again. "Open the fucking door!" Came a somewhat familiar voice.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo asked. 'What was he doing here this late?' he wondered.

Something fell against the door. When he opened it Kai fell into his apartment holding an empty bottle of soju.

Kyungsoo quickly bent down, shaking the younger boy. "Kai! Kim Jongin! Answer me! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Bastard." Kai mumbled, followed by a very, very loud; "Fuck you!"

Kyungsoo picked him up off of the floor and carried him to his bedroom. Carefully placing Kai on the bed, he began to remove his shirt.

Kai opened his eyes, glaring at Kyungsoo. "So now you want me? Can't wait to take my fucking clothes off and screw the whore?"

Kyungsoo held Kai by the collar. "Kai, I'm not talking to you about this tonight. You're drunk."

"Gotcha," Kai said giving a "thumbs up" and an over-exaggerated windk, "less talk, more action. I'll be the perfect slut for you hyung."

Kyungsoo finally managed to get Kai stripped down to his tank top and boxers and tucked into bed. When Kyungsoo closed the door, he heard Kai crying. He felt like dirt. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His reflection stared back at him. "Damn it." Kyungsoo cursed. He didn't know if it was right or not, but he knew now without a doubt where he needed to be.

Slowly opening the door, he walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in, putting his arms around the younger boy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kai. I didn't mean it that way. I'd never hurt you. It's just....these feelings....I'm just so confused. I just know that I need to be near you. I need to keep you safe."

Kai felt Kyungsoo's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He was too drunk to fight him off or argue anymore. He was too hurt and tired to move. And then Kyungsoo spoke, giving him hope. He fell asleep listening to Kyungsoo's slow and steady breathing.  
~~~~~  
Kai cracked his eyes open, squinting at his surroundings. He was a bit confused. Next to him on the bed was a towel, and some boxers. Slowly sitting up, he saw a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand. Grateful, he took them, grabbed the towel and underwear and found his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once he finished and got dressed, the smell of food led him the kitchen where Kyungsoo was cooking breakfast.

"Morning." Kyungsoo said smiling when he saw Kai.

"Morning." Kai returned. "Uh...thanks for the aspirin." he said. "And the underwear." He blushed.

"No problem." Kyungsoo said as he continued cooking. "This is almost ready, sit down."

Kai yawned and sat down at the table. Kyungsoo placed a plate of food in front of him and another across from him. "Dig in." he said, taking a mouthful himself. They ate in silence, neither one knowing just what to say about the night before.

After breakfast Kyungsoo washed the dishes while Kai watched. "I'm sorry about last night," Kai paused, "I mean, if I did anything."

"No problem." Kyungsoo said, hanging the dish towel to dry. "You didn't."

"Hyung?" Kai asked, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"Hmmmm?" Kyungsoo responded.

"I like you." he said his eyes dropping to the floor.

"You don't even know me." Kyungsoo said.

"I know. But I feel....I feel something. I can't explain it. It's like I need....like I need to be with you." Kai said

Kyungsoo looked at the younger trying to decipher if what he was saying was true. "We're too different, I'm too stuffy for you. You need someone....someone who's not so set in his ways."

Kai walked over to Kyungsoo and gave his a quick peck on the lips. Kyungsoo tired to keep hold him at arm's length, but Kai was determined and kept pushing forward until his lips were mere centimeters from Kyungsoo's. Something in Kyungsoo snapped, and he lost control, he was like a savage beast, one hand grabbed a handful of Kai's hair, pulling it so that his neck was exposed to his lips and teeth, the other wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Finally pulling apart, they stared at each other with glazed eyes, both with red faces, panting for air. Damn if those kisses weren't the best thing Kai had ever felt.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything, hyung. Tell me you don't want this as much as I do." Kai challenged. "Or tell me to go and you'll never have to see me again."

Kyungsoo stood there frozen. His mind went blank. He couldn't move.

Kai held Kyungsoo's gaze.....waiting. The older didn't make any move to say anything. He just stood there. Kai gathered the last bit of his pride and turned to walk to the door. 

"Wait! Don't go!" Kyungsoo cried out. "Please....stay."

Kai's back stiffened. He closed his eyes. He had never felt such a sense of relief before. He turned to look at Kyungsoo. Strong, handsome Kyungsoo.

"Kai." Kyungsoo paused not knowing what to say. "Kai, I...I think I like you too."

Kai threw himself into Kyungsoo's arms hugging the elder as tight as he could. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy.  
~~~~~

Kai spent the rest of the week at Kyungsoo's apartment, with one rule; no sex. As much as they both wanted it, the elder had insisted that they do things properly. (Even though the tension was killing them both.) Spending that week together, they got to know more about each other; past relationships, favorite foods, colors, songs, movies, they talked about their goals, their dreams. Many nights ended with them taking a cold shower......seperately.

Kyungsoo made peace with the fact that he was attracted to Kai despite their differences, but he wanted to make sure that Kai was serious about wanting a relationship with him. He wasn't used to being 'hit on', and the fact that Kai was so energetic and outgoing, scared him a little. He wasn't quite convinced that someone so vibrant and full of life would like an old librarian who kept to himself for the most part.  
~~~~~

Kai couldn't explain it either. Kyungsoo was most assuredly not the usual 'pretty boy' that he fell for. In fact, he was the opposite of everything that he fell for. Be that as it may, here he was head over heels falling in love with him. Kai believed that Kyungsoo must be his soul mate. There was no other explanation for his strong feelings towards the other.

Things that bored him to death were suddenly fascinating when Kyungsoo talked about them. The need to party every night was replaced by the need to go to Kyungsoo's apartment and watch a movie or just sit and talk. Kai was sure that fate had brought them together and that it would only be a matter of time before Kyungsoo realized it too.  
~~~~~

Kai was soon on his next cruise. Kyungsoo would get messages periodically throughout the day, telling him bits and pieces of his day. The messages always made him smile. They also made him realize how much he missed the younger one's presence. It had only been a week, but he had quickly gotten used to the energy that Kai provided.

The apartment seemed dull without him there.Kyungsoo found himself looking forward to Kai's messages. He hoped that Kai would still have feelings for him when he returned. In fact, Kyungsoo decided that if Kai still felt the same way when he returned from his cruise, then he would confess to him.  
~~~~~

Working in the library, Kyungsoo naturally had access to all the new magazines and newspapers, so he knew right away that the idol, Park Chanyeol was scheduled to be on the cruise ship. Based on everything he'd read about the idol, he was a bit nervous that Kai would fall for him. After all, Chanyeol had so much more to offer someone like Kai. He wouldn't put it past Chanyeol to have a few shipboard flings on his way to Seoul, and he began to worry.

It wasn't until later that night that Kyungsoo finally got a text from Kai. He told him that he'd made a new friend named Baekhyun and that they were going to go shopping together when they landed at the next port. He told him that Baekhyun just got out of a bad relationship like he did, and that he was going to make sure that Baek had a lot of fun.

This just made Kyungsoo even more uncomfortable. He was kicking himself for not asking Kai to be his boyfriend before he left for the cruise. Now he was stuck worrying about whether or not Kai would even come back to him.

"I hear Park Chanyeol going to be on your ship." Kyungsoo typed.

"Oh?" Kai asked, not sure just where this was leading. 'Was it possible that Kyungsoo was jealous?' he wondered.

"I read that he's going to do a show." Kyungsoo continued.

"Uh huh." Kai typed, still not sure what Kyungsoo was getting at.

"Didn't you say you were training with the other backup dancers?" Kyungsoo finally asked.

"Yeah, it's been real fun!" Kai answered adding a smiley face. "We have this one sequence that's....Hyung?" he asked, pausing, "Are you jealous?" Kai waited for a reply. Nothing came.

Kyungsoo didn't know how to respond. 'Am I?' he wondered.

"Soo?" Kai asked adding the smiley with question mark eyes. "Look, Baekhyun is just a friend, he's a lot of fun, you'd like him. Trust me, he treats me more like a son than anything! And as far as Chanyeol goes....he's not my type."

"Oh? What's your type?" Kyungsoo typed before his brain could stop him.

Kai's thumbs flew over the keyboard. "Let's see,I want someone who's honest, intelligent, open-minded, funny, thoughtful, understanding, respectful, a good listener, and on top of all that, he should have a great smile, a great body, and a big dick."

Kyungsoo dropped the phone on his face, as he'd been laying on his back. "Oh my God!!" he said aloud. "Kim Jongin!" he typed back with a frowny-face emoticon.

"It's true!" came the reply. "I've gotta go...text you tomorrow!" Kai typed, ending the message with a heart.  
~~~~~  
Throughout the rest of the voyage, Kyungsoo would get texts from Kai talking about his island shopping trip with "Baek" and how much fun it was, about the dance practice, about his study sessions with his dad, his work doing various jobs around the ship, and yes, about the idol Chanyeol, who really didn't seem like the same person that the magazines wrote about. He even texted that he thought that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were attracted to each other because of the strange way they were acting towards each other. He also said that he missed being in his arms, listening to his voice, and most of all, he missed kissing him.

Kyungsoo's heart fluttered when he read Kai's texts. He found himself counting down the days until the younger boy returned. Kyungsoo had tried to discourage a relationship from developing between them, but the harder he fought against it, the stronger this 'bond' or whatever it was between them became. He was hooked. He missed the joyful energy that Kai always had surrounding him, he missed Kai's laughter, the way he listened to him when he was telling him about some fact or bit of information that he'd learned that day, the way he smelled when he got out of the shower, the way his arms felt wrapped around his waist, the way his soft lips pressed against his. Yep, he had to face it, from the moment Kim Jongin had walked into the library, he hadn't stood a chance. All he had to do now was wait a few more days for the ship to come into port.  
~~~~~  
Kai was one of the first people to disembark from the ship. He ran down the gangplank right into Kyungsoo's open arms. Kyungsoo picked him up and spun him around and around, thinking the younger looked adorable in his uniform.

"I missed you so much." Kyungsoo said, his lips against Kai's neck.

"Hyung! I missed you too!" Kai responded.

Kyungsoo took Kai's hand in his and they went to grab his bag. The next stop was Kyungsoo's apartment. The drive was a short one, so they didn't say much. Kyungsoo figured Kai was tired from working, and so they just listened to some music.

After a few minutes Kai jumped up and turned up the volume. "This is it!" he said excitedly. "This is Chanyeol's new song!"

Onew had in fact, heard the song and liked it, but he hadn't paid attention to the artist was. They stopped in front of his apartment but stayed in the car until the song was over. Kyungsoo got out and hurried around to open the door for Kai, causing the younger to blush. Kyungsoo grabbed his bag.

"Hyung, I can carry my own bag." Kai said rolling his eyes. (A habit he'd picked up from his new friend.)

"Nope, you, are going to take a hot bath while I make you some hot chocolate, and then you are going to relax." Kyungsoo stated.

Kai sighed. "Make it a beer and you've got a deal."

Onew laughed. "Okay, beer it is."

Kai didn't realize how long he'd been in the tub until Kyungsoo knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" the elder asked.

"I'm fine, just going to rinse off." Kai called back. Stepping out of the tub, he dried himself, changed into some pajamas, and padded into the living room where Kyungsoo handed him a bottle of beer.

"Thank you." he said, plopping down on the couch next to him.

Kai leaned his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I missed you." he said softly.

Kyungsoo placed a kiss on top of Kai's head. "I missed you too. Actually, I have a couple of things to ask you. I can wait until morning if you're too tired."

"I'm fine, what is it?" Kai asked yawning.

Kyungsoo took one of Kai's hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "Kai, I would like it very much if you would move in with me and be my boyfriend."

Kai didn't say anything for a moment making him nervous. 'Was it too late? Did he already like someone else? Had he misread things?' Finally Kai turned to look at him.

"Does this mean we can have sex now?" he asked bluntly.

Kyungsoo turned beet red, he'd never get used to the sinful things that came out of such an angelic looking boy. He leaned forward kissing Kai so hard that he was sure his lips would be bruised the next day. Kai's tongue fought for control, but Kyungsoo clearly had skills of his own and Kai found himself submitting to the older, not minding at all. Truthfully, it felt good to be dominated. It felt good to lose himself, his body acting on it's own following Kyungsoo's lead, giving himself over to pleasure.  
~~~~~

Somehow Kai found himself naked in bed with Kyungsoo looking down hungrily at him. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Relax." Kyungsoo said, his smooth voice making Kai feel gushy inside. "Do you want to stop?" Kyungsoo asked. Kai looked up at him with his eyes as big as saucers and shook his head no. That was all the older needed to continue. He began to nibble on Kai's neck all the while murmuring how beautiful the younger was, how much he wanted him, and how much he loved him.

Kai turned his head allowing Kyungsoo better access. He was finding it hard to have any coherent thoughts. Kai's hands followed Kyungsoo's strong back down to his tapered towards his waist. He could just reach the swell of Kyungsoo's ass as the elder began to grind their hips together. Kai gasped when all of the sudden he felt Kyungsoo's hardness against his own. From what he was feeling, Kyungsoo was hung like a horse! Pulling his hands up to Kyungsoo's chest, Kai pushed him away from him and scooted back so that he was propped up by the headboard.

Kyungsoo sat up, his knees on either side of Kai. "What's wrong?" he asked, lightly running his hands along Kai's abs, feeling the lean muscles of the dancer quiver under his touch.

"H-hyung....you're gonna split me open with that thing!" Kai said. "I haven't been bottom for a long time...." he trailed off a bit embarrassed.

Kyungsoo had the decency to turn his head as he beamed with pride at Kai's comment. Turning back he promised; "Baby, I'll be gentle, and if you say stop, we'll stop, okay?" Kyungsoo said as he brushed Kai's hair with his fingers,  
leaning in to place a kiss on those lips he loved.

Kai nodded, but that wasn't enough for Kyungsoo, he needed to know that whatever they did or didn't do Kai was right there with him. "Baby?" he asked.

"Okay." Kai said, stretching his neck up to better return Kyungsoo's kisses. With a burst of energy, Kai pushed Kyungsoo off of him and reversed their positions, so that he was looking down at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just smiled at him wondering what the younger was up to. "If that monster is going to be inside of me, I want to get to know it first."

Kai kissed and licked his way down Kyungsoo's chest and abs until he was face to face with the beast. "Yep," he thought, "there's definitely a difference between this 'man' and the 'boys' he had been with previously. Kyungsoo's cock seemed to have a life of it's own as it began to twitch and move just with Kai looking at it.

Kai gave Kyungsoo's member a few tentative licks, dragging a sexy moan from deep within the elder. Kai then wrapped his hand around the base, squeezing and pumping his hand enjoying how Kyungsoo felt both soft and hard at the same time.Kyungsoo gasped sharply and lifted his hips when Kai put the tip in his mouth. Kai ran his tongue around the head, dipping it in the slit, tasting the pre-cum, and then he hollowed his cheeks as he began to take as much of Kyungsoo into his mouth as he could, only to pull back up, and then repeating while simultaneously pumping and squeezing the base with his hand.

Kyungsoo's hips kept thrusting upwards seeking more of Kai's hot, wet mouth. "Unnghhh." Kyungsoo gasped. Suddenly Kai stopped. "Do you have lube?" he asked Kyungsoo.

"Uh....I don't....I mean.....It's not like I.....no." he stumbled through his answer.

Kai leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "You're adorable." he said as he got up to get his bag. "Fortunately, I came prepared." the younger said proudly holding up a small tube.

Kyungsoo looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kai said harshly. "I just got this recently! Baekhyun-hyung bought it for me from the shop on the ship!"

"Uh huh....." Kyungsoo said still looking suspiciously at Kai.

Suddenly Kai realized how bad that sounded and rushed to explain. "No! Hyung! It's not like that! I told you, Baekhyun is like my eomma! We would never....I would never....Soo! You have to believe me! I was talking about you to Baekhyun and he said that I should be prepared, you know, just in case we....so it wouldn't hurt and.....uh...." Kai stopped talking when Kyungsoo began laughing.

Kyungsoo held out his arms. "I believe you sweetie, come here." Kai pounced back onto the bed covering Kyungsoo with kisses all over his face. The kisses slowed down, and as he neared Kyungsoo's lips, lingered and took the time to savor the connection he felt between them. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai's waist pinning him to his chest and letting himself sink into the delicious kisses that were being given him. He thanked his lucky stars that he was on duty the day Kai walked into the library.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai asked.

"Hmmm?" Kyungsoo hummed as he continued to nibble Kai's ear and neck.

"Make love to me?" he asked.

Kyungsoo stopped and looked into Jongin's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment, Kyungsoo's eyes asking permission, and Kai's giving it.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai and rolled them over so that he was on top. He gave Kai one final kiss filled with desire and passion before moving down his chest and abs. He took Kai's dick in his mouth skillfully using his tongue and throat to make the other moan in ecstasy. 

Kyungsoo applied lube to his fingers and circled Kai's entrance. Kai jerked at first, until Kyungsoo did something amazing with his tongue on his sensitive nipples. Kai felt his mind coming undone at the dual sensations he was experiencing. He had only been a bottom once, when he first discovered that he liked boys, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. The things Kyungsoo was doing to him however, were far from unpleasant.

Ever so slowly, Kyungsoo began to insert his finger into Kai, holding still when he felt him tense up. Kyungsoo moved up to kiss Kai's neck. "Relax" he whispered into his ear. Kai took a shaky breath and tried to do as he was instructed. (Which was hard considering he had a finger stuck up his ass.) Kyungsoo began to push his finger in further. As Kai inhaled he pushed in, and as he exhaled, he pulled out, timing it with Kai's natural rhythm. As Kai's breathing began to speed up, so did Kyungsoo's finger. "Feel good?" he asked as Kai began to cant his hips.  
Kai nodded, his breathing becoming shallow. Kyungsoo inserted another finger, keeping eye contact with Kai to make sure he was still okay.

"Hyung..." Kai panted.

Kyungsoo began to stroke Kai's cock with his free hand, while scissoring his two fingers inside his ass, stretching him.

"Unghhhh..." Kai moaned.

"Good?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Um..guh....Oh!" Kai's eyes flew open as Kyungsoo hit the bundle of nerves with just a crook of his finger. "Oh my God!" Kai cried out. "Oh my God! Hyung, what did you?....Ahhhh!" he called out as Kyungsoo did it again.

Taking advantage of Kai being temporarily out of his mind, Kyungsoo inserted the third finger. Kai winced, and Kyungsoo began to blow him again. He didn't want Kai to be in any pain, but he knew that he needed at least a 'three finger' stretch to accommodate him. Kai grabbed the sheets in his fists and arched his back trying to push himself down Kyungsoo's throat. "Hyung....hyung....please...." he begged.

Kyungsoo gave Kai one last suck before letting the boy's cock fall from his mouth. Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out, and applied lube to himself, giving himself a few strokes as he looked at the beautiful, needy boy in front of him. Kyungsoo raised Kai's thigh with one hand to have more room, while using his other hand to guide himself into Kai's eager hole. Sliding the tip past the ring of muscle made Kai moan and squirm. Kyungsoo held still, waiting for the "okay."

"P-please...." Kai begged. "Kyungsoo, please....it's torture, I need..."

Kyungsoo pushed all the way in so that he was completely sheathed. Kai was so tight and hot, it took all of his self control to hold still so that Kai could adjust to the size.

Kai was panting and beads of sweat were on his forehead. He had never felt like this before. He felt...full. Not only did he physically feel connected to Kyungsoo, but he felt that they were connecting on a whole new level. Soon, however, just having Kyungsoo inside of him wasn't enough. His hips began to push upwards seeking any movement.

Kyungsoo got the hint and began a slow thrusting in and out, taking care not to hurt Kai. He didn't count on the boy being such a wild child however. Kai's hips were deadly, the way they moved and rolled. "Damn, Kai....you're a hot piece of ass." Kyungsoo said.

Kai's eyes immediately focused on Kyungsoo and his pupils began to dilate. Suspecting that Kai had reacted to what he said, he went with it. "You like having my dick in your ass don't you? I'll tell you something Kai," Kyungsoo continued, still thrusting into his tight hole, "from now on you're gonna be my bitch, and this dick," he said emphasizing his point by giving a hard thrust, "will be the only dick that is allowed inside that sweet ass, understood?"

Kai could only nod his head. He was speechless, his mind was all over the place, his body was acting on it's own, seeking release. The fact that the quiet librarian that he'd been attracted to had turned into a sex god just blew his mind to pieces. It felt like his blood had turned to molten lava. He felt a familiar heat begin to coil in his stomach and he knew he was close. "Hyung....I'm....I'm gonna..." he panted.

"Kyungsoo adjusted himself, altering the angle slightly hitting Kai's prostate dead on. "Kyung....soooo! Arguhhhhh!!" he cried out arching his back as he spurted semen across their stomachs and chests.

Seeing the beautiful mess underneath him, as well as feeling Kai's walls tighten around him, made him cum as well. "Kaiiiiiiii!" he cried out, collapsing onto the other, not caring about the mess. After a few minutes of letting their heartbeats and breathing return to normal, Kyungsoo carefully pulled out. collapsing beside his boyfriend. Resting his head on Kai's shoulder, Kyungsoo spoke; "You're so beautiful." He said. "Sooo beautiful...."

Kai wasn't able to speak just yet, his breathing still labored. So many things going through his mind.

Kyungsoo got up to get a warm washcloth and he helped to clean him up, taking extra care when cleaning his bottom. Kyungsoo helped Kai up and into the shower. Kyungsoo washed Kai's hair and then began to wash his body. Kai felt so.... loved. Kyungsoo was treating him as if he were made of glass and would break any second. Kai could feel the love in every touch by the older. He leaned forward then, pressing Kyungsoo's back against the cold tiles and gave him a kiss that curled his toes. Kyungsoo was blushing when Kai pulled away.

"I love you." Kai said.

Kyungsoo looked at Kai. He could see the love in his eyes. "I love you too." he said.  
~~~~~  
Once Kai moved in, things settled into more of a routine. Well, as much of a routine as they could since Kai was always off on a cruise. Kyungsoo was still jealous when Kai would spend time with his friend Baekhyun from the ship, but he trusted him and it wasn't long before Baekhyun started coming around more often and Kyungsoo began to take a liking to the boy. Kai had been right, Baekhyun treated him like a son, and was careful not to overstep the boundaries between the couple. Kyungsoo respected Baekhyun's forthrightness and they actually had a common love of history and art.

Kai had told Kyungsoo in private that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had fallen madly in love on the cruise and that out of respect for their partners and their current relationships, (which were not really "real" relationships, according to Kai, but only technically....) they agreed to meet in six months after they had taken care of things, and that Baekhyun was having a hard time being without Chanyeol. After hearing that Kyungsoo was a little more forgiving when Kai missed their dinners because he was shopping with Baekhyun, or when Baekhyun's phone calls interrupted their private time.  
~~~~~  
Having to be at work early one morning, Kyungsoo was cursing himself for forgetting his umbrella. He considered turning back for it, but he was already late so he just put his head down and walked faster. In his hurry, he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late and they bumped into each other. The other man lost his balance almost falling down. In fact, if Kyungsoo hadn't reached out to grab his arm, the man would've fallen into the street.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at the other. His clothes were soaked. He too must have been out in the rain all night. The boy didn't respond. Kyungsoo bent down to see the other's face hidden by the hoodie.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked, almost not recognizing him because of his disheveled state. "Oh my God, it is you! Are you okay? What happened?" Baekhyun just stared at him and began to cry. Kyungsoo called the library to tell them that he wouldn't be coming in, and he called Kai who instructed him to give Baekhyun a hot bath, some hot chocolate, and to snuggle with him while watching some rom coms.

"I'm going to kill Chanyeol when I get back!" Kai said angrily.

"Let's just focus on Baekhyun right now okay?" Kyungsoo said calmly.

"Okay, I'll call you later. Soo?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Kai said smiling into the phone.  
~~~~~

Kyungsoo brought Baekhyun home and led him to the bedroom to get undressed while he ran a bubble bath. When he came back in the bedroom, Beakhyun was just standing in the middle of the floor looking lost. Kyungsoo walked him to the bathroom where he helped the younger undress and climb into the tub. "Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

Baekhyun shook his head no.

"Okay. I'll stay with you." Kyungsoo said as he took the washcloth and began to wash the other, making sure to wash away his eye makeup which had run down his face.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as Kyungsoo shampooed his hair. Leaning back as the warm water was poured over him to rinse.

"Okay, upsy-daisy!" Kyungsoo ordered as he helped Baekhyun to stand up and grabbed three towels. One to wrap around him, another for Baekhyun to dry himself, and a third towel so that he could dry Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun got choked up again, and began to cry. He felt dirty because he enjoyed Kyungsoo's soft touches and soothing words. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Hey." Kyungsoo said lifting Baekhyun's chin to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just Kai's boyfriend, I'm your friend too, okay? So you don't have to worry about anything okay? I'm going to be taking care of you for as long as you need, arraso?"

"Kansahamnida." Baekhyun said between sniffles.

"Besides," Kyungsoo continued. "Kai would kill me if I let anything happen to you!" He's crazy-scary when he gets mad." he said, his voice filled with laughter.

Baekhyun chuckled a little. He knew.

Kyungsoo made a spot for Baekhyun on his bed and together they sipped hot chocolate and watched movies. Kyungsoo didn't ask they boy what was wrong, which was good because Baekhyun couldn't stop crying long enough to talk anyway. Just when Kyungsoo thought he was over the worst of it, he'd begin a new bout of crying.

Thankfully, halfway through the fourth movie Baekhyun fell asleep, his head resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo carefully slid out from under him, laying his head on the pillow and covering him up. 'Poor guy.' he thought. Whatever Baekhyun was going through must be awful. Baekhyun cried in his sleep, only settling down when Kyungsoo lay next to him again petting his hair and making 'shushing' noises.  
~~~~

"How's he doing?" Kai asked when he finally got a chance to call his boyfriend.

"Not so good." Kyungsoo whispered. "I got him to eat some soup, and he finally fell asleep, but he keeps crying and calling out 'stupid giant'?"

"Thank you for taking care of him for me hyung." Kai said.

Kyungsoo smiled. "It's no problem, anything for you babe. Besides, I just couldn't leave someone so sad out wandering the streets now could I?"

"Oppa?" Kai asked using his 'cute' voice. "Will you take care of Baekhyun-hyung until we get back to port?"

Kyungsoo could picture Kai's aigoo over the phone, and when the younger called him 'Oppa'....he got what he wanted. "You know I can't refuse you right?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I know! That's what I love best about you!" Kai laughed.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "And all this time I thought it was because I had a big di...."

'HYUNG!!!" Kai yelled, cutting him off.

"I gotta go, I think he's waking up again. I love you." Kyungsoo said.

"I love you too. Bye!" Kai said cheerfully.  
~~~~~  
True to his word, Kyungsoo took care of Baekhyun, making sure he didn't stay in bed all day, making sure he ate, giving him a shoulder to cry on. Once Kai came back, the grieving process started all over again and Baekhyun let loose of everything. Kyungsoo slept on the couch so that Baekhyun and Kai could share the bed. "Thank you yeobo." Kai mouthed as he held a sobbing Baekhyun in his arms.  
~~~~~

Still living with Kyungsoo and Kai, Baekhyun had started drinking when he was left alone. Both Kyungsoo and Kai had quite a fight to convince him that, that wasn't the answer. Eventually, over time, the pain began to lessen, and Baekhyun had to decide what to do with himself. It was actually Kyungsoo who suggested that he return to painting which led to him working in, and then owning a Gallery. Kyungsoo would often help with the gallery on his free nights, and Kai convinced his father to commission some of his art for the ship.

Baekhyun's heart still hurt, but he dealt with it one day at a time, sometimes one hour at a time. It wasn't until a few months later, when he'd stopped by the library to do some research that he'd finally seen photos of Chanyeol and Suho in the papers, causing a near melt down right then and there. Fortunately, Kyungsoo was only extra that day, and was able to take Baekhyun to their apartment for some hot chocolate and cuddles. The photos of Chanyeol set Baekhyun's recovery back by another couple of months.

It was when Baekhyun's mentor suggested that he have his own show that Baekhyun began to come out of his depression. He spent hours creating new works and finishing up old ones, to be ready for the show. Both Kyungsoo and Kai promised to help with the show, and were more than pleased to see the light back in Baekhyun's eyes. It wasn't as bright as it used to be, but it was there. Baekhyun was learning to live with a broken heart.  
~~~~~

Kai was supervising the hanging of Baekhyun's paintings when Kyungsoo walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him in a back hug. "I love you." he said, his lips just brushing the shell of Kai's ear, making him shiver.

Kai spun around, still encircled in Kyungsoo's arms, and looped his own arms around the shorter's neck, rubbing their noses together. "I love you too."  
~~~~~

The show was a success. Baekhyun had many high profile people there, and he sold a lot of paintings. 'It was a shame that he didn't stay to the end.' thought Kyungsoo as he began to sort out the paperwork.

Kyungsoo looked up as the bell above the door jingled.

"Are you still open?" asked the man in the wheelchair. He seemed nervous.

"We're getting ready to close, but feel free to look around, I'm going to be a while with the paperwork. My assistant's gone, so if you have any questions about the pieces, just ask, my name is Kyungsoo." The younger smiled, and bowed.

The man bowed his head in return. "Thank you." he said as he toured the gallery.

After about 15 minutes Kyungsoo saw the man wheeling himself towards the front door. "Thank you for coming, please feel free to come back anytime!" He said cheerfully.  
When the man in the wheelchair didn't respond, Kyungsoo looked up. He saw the man admiring the painting by the door. "That one's been very popular tonight." he said as he stepped around from the podium. "It's the artist's favorite."

"How much?" the man asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmmmm, I don't think that one's for sale, let me check." 

"Please....I'll pay any price." the man said.

Kyungsoo called Baekhyun's cell phone.

"Yoboseyo?" Baekhyun mumbled into the phone. (Clearly Kyungsoo's call woke him up.)

"Mianae Baekyunnie, I had a question about a painting and Kai has already left, and Lord knows where he put the booklet you gave him." Kyungsoo rambled on.

"Fine, what is it?" Baekhyun asked.

"The painting of your grandmother and someone looking over a railing? I know you said it wasn't for sale, but the man said that price was no object, and he seems really, really taken with the piece. He hasn't stopped staring at it since he laid eyes on it."

Baekhyun sighed. It's true the painting wasn't for sale, but honestly, the painting brought him more heartache than joy lately. Who was he to stop someone else from taking pleasure from it, besides, it was time that he started to let go of the past and move forward. After a long silence Baekhyun spoke; "Just give it to him, say it's a gift from me, and that I hope he finds joy in looking at it." Click.

Baekhyun hung up.

Kyungsoo had a big smile on his face when he hung up the phone.

"Is he willing to sell it?" the man asked hopefully.

"No." Said Kyungsoo.

The man's face fell.

"He said to make it his gift to you, and that he hopes it will bring you joy."

"Thank you. Tell him thank you!!" The man said as he wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks. 

Kyungsoo had quite a time trying to load the painting into the man's car what with the guitar that was already in there, plus his wheelchair, fortunately, the driver helped and they headed on their way, but not before Kyungsoo noticed that the man was still crying.

After locking up the gallery, Kyungsoo went home only to find Kai already asleep. 'That rat!' he thought; 'leaving me to finish up while he went home to sleep.' Kyungsoo smiled then. Kai was so adorable when he slept, and he was glad that of all places, Kai, who used to live for going out every night, chose to come home to him. Kyungsoo undressed and snuggled next to his boyfriend....who smelled like cookies.....

The next morning Kyungsoo stopped by the gallery surprised to see Baekhyun already there.

“You’re here early!” Kyungsoo said. “I just dropped by on my way to pick up a book that Kai accidentally left here. (Key chuckled, clearly Kai had left that book on purpose to avoid reading it.) Thank you again for helping, it was a great show by the way, you should have stayed!”

Baekhyun smiled. “No, Thank you for hosting, I’m grateful.” Baekhyun’s smile dropped as his gaze returned to the empty space on the wall.

“Something wrong?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I wanted to look at my painting one more time….I guess I’m too late.” Bakhyun replied, disappointment in his voice.

“Oh, yeah.” Kyungsoo began. “I offered to have it delivered since he was in a wheelchair but he wanted to take it home right away. It was quite a struggle to fit it in the car with his chair and his guitar, but his friend helped.”

“Well…at least it’ll be appreciated.” Baekhyun sighed. “Thanks again, I’ll take you and Kai out to eat soon to pay you back.”

“You don’t have to do that, we were happy to help!” Kyungsoo said patting him on the shoulders. “Why don’t you close up and enjoy the day. I’m sure the rest of the deliveries can wait.”

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re right, thanks Soo, Kai's a lucky guy."

Kyungsoo blushed then. “No….I’m the lucky one. See you later!”

~~~~~

"Soo!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs upon entering the library one afternoon.

All heads turned in his direction, giving him evil looks.

"Shhhhh, did you forget where you were?" Kyungsoo asked. "What's got you so excited?"

"Baekhyun-hyung found Chanyeol!" he squealed, earning more glares from the patrons.

Kyungsoo grabbed Kai's hand and led him outside.

"Are you serious?" he asked? "What do you mean 'found him'? I thought that Chanyeol stood him up?"

"Hyung, that's what we thought too, but it turns out that on the way to Seoul tower he got hit by a car, and went to the hospital where they put him in a coma, then he had to go to the U.S.A. for surgery, and then so much time had passed that he thought Baekhyun didn't, or couldn't love him anymore, and so he gave up, and oh, did I say that he didn't think he'd be able to walk again? But now maybe he can, and he was the one that bought that painting, and isn't it just wonderful?! They're going to be together again!" Kai stopped and took a deep breath.

Kyungsoo stood there stunned, trying to take in all the information he'd just been given. "How horrible!" he said, "And how wonderful!"

Kai nodded. "The whole thing was a big unfortunate mess."

When things settled down a bit, Baekhyun convinced Kyungsoo to work full time at the Gallery, and only volunteer at the library. (Much to Kai's relief.) Kyungsoo found that he enjoyed being able to talk to people rather than having to sit quietly in a room filled with books. Since he was so knowledgeable, Baekhyun would often take him with him on his trips to buy art, or to see about loaning pieces for shows. It was nice having a friend he could trust especially since Chanyeol and Kai's schedules were so random. It gave him someone to hang out with.

Kai and Chanyeol eventually made up. After all, Kai really couldn't stay mad at him when it wasn't even his fault. Besides, it was good to see Baekhyun so happy again. The four soon became fast friends, and often went out together the second night the ship was in port.

The first night was reserved for Kyungsoo, who made sure that Kai knew just what he was missing when he was off visiting some random island. To everyone else it would seem that Kai had Kyungsoo wrapped around his little finger the way Kyungsoo doted on him, and spoiled him, watched over him when they were out together, making sure that no one bothered him. What they didn't know was that Kai was the one who gladly did anything and everything to please Kyungsoo.

He was so head over heels in love. He didn't change who he was, he just....grew up a bit. Besides, only Kyungsoo was able to give him what he truly needed (no, not his big dick, although that was a plus....). Kyungsoo was the only one that could drive him to the brink of insanity, coming completely unraveled, only to be brought back down to earth by being cradled in his strong arms afterwards whispering "I love yous" to each other.

Just before Kai fell asleep Kyungsoo lifted his chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "Jongin?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Kai hummed, sleepy after cumming so hard only moments ago."

"Marry me?" Kyungsoo asked.

Kai's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. "What?" he screeched. "What did you just say?"

Kyungsoo grabbed Kai's waist and pulled him on top of him so they were chest to chest. "I said," he kissed Kai on the nose. "Marry me."

"Oh my God!" Kai yelled grabbing his phone.

"Who are you call...." Kyungsoo started to ask.

"Baek!!! I'm getting married!!" Kai yelled into the phone, as he got off the bed and began walking around making plans with Baekhyun, laughing and giggling.

Just then Kyungsoo's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Chanyeol. What did he want? he wondered. "Yeoboseyo?"

"You had to ask him now of all times?!" came Chanyeol's angry voice. "You do remember that I just got back from my tour this evening don't you Kyungsoo? And you do remember, Kyungsoo, that tonight is the first night with Baek since who knows when don't you?" Chanyeol asked icily.

"Sorry my big moment ruined your sex life Chanyeol." Kyungsoo laughed. "Just do it after he hangs up."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't know Baek. After he hangs up, IF he even hangs up, he's going to start planning your wedding, and for the love of God you'd better pick a date soon, because Lord knows I'm not gonna get laid until you're on your fucking honeymoon!" Click. Chanyeol hung up.

Kyungsoo put his hands behind his head leaning against the headboard watching Kai walk back and forth chatting happily on the phone. 'Life is good.' he thought. 'Yup, definitely good.....'

~~~~

The End

A/N~

The original version of this story was written for JongKey with and OnTae side story. It is still available to read. 

Both stories inspired by the movie "An Affair to Remember" with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr. Thank you for reading!


End file.
